Dark LegionThe Alliance
by Bustahead
Summary: Finished. Look out for the sequel. Coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Legion-The Alliance

****

**            Chapter 1**

****

            In a small town, the mists swirled in the darkness, wrapping around every living object and drifting in the air. The woman could feel it on her skin. Though the day had been warm it had suddenly turned cold. For some reason, this made her feel uneasy. Dressed in a compromising way, she shuddered as she stood outside the club, wondering how it had ever come to her going out against her will. She cursed herself for her low self-confidence, her inability to say no. 

            As soon as the darkness had fallen, she had decided that she was simply going to stay inside and have a quiet night in. Perhaps watch a movie on the television or something. Or maybe just read. She hadn't done that for a long time. She sighed heavily as she looked up into the night sky. The moon was behind the clouds, giving out no light, leaving her in the miserable cold darkness. 

            She closed her eyes for a few minutes, leaning against the wall, shivering. She should have brought a jacket, but her friend had dragged her out of the house so quickly that she hadn't had the time. Damn her. She opened her eyes as she remembered what had gone on in the hour before.

            She had just got home from her job in an office building. Answering phones, stating your company name and asking if you could help was tedious enough, but the hard part was listening to other people's problems. Most of them required her to dial the same number over and over again. She had been stressed recently, and obviously her room mate had picked up on this. She cursed herself again. In the future she'd have to close up her emotions, and show a mask. While she would be screaming inside, she would _look _and _sound_ happy. Simple. 

            When she had voiced her worries, she had simply been laughed at. 

            'Come _on_, Steph! You've been working too hard! All that work gets you down if you don't take a break!' Steph had to admit that she was tired of work and that she was stressed, but she sure as hell didn't want to go out. It was that simple. 

            'But-' she tried to protest but she was cut off.

            'Go out, get drunk, have fun!'

            'I really don't think-' Again she was interrupted. 

            'C'mon Steph! Don't be such a geek!' Under that accusation, she had gone against her better judgement, in order to save her reputation and stay in the good books of her friend. Peer pressure had always been her weak point. Her inability to say no often led her into a lot of trouble. She prayed fervently that it would not end in the same way. 

            Steph shuddered yet again. Her roommate had decided that she wanted to spend even more time at the club. Steph decided then and there that she was not going to stick around just so then she could watch as she kissed and flirted with random men. It would all end in tears. Tomorrow, when the man she ended up sleeping with didn't call her again, she'd drag Steph out to the club yet again to drown her sorrow. It was a vicious circle that never seemed to end. 

            Steph sighed as she made her lonely way back to her flat, the back of her neck prickling as she became more uneasy. The atmosphere around her seemed to tingle with some kind of electricity. She couldn't deny the eerie yet terrifying feeling that she was being watched from behind, by someone that was going to do her some harm. She looked around desperately, wishing only to get indoors. She stopped uncertainly and flinched as she felt someone's hand clamp down on her shoulder. The sound that escaped her lips was quickly muffled as a hand closed over her mouth and dragged her into a dark alley, throwing her bodily to the ground. She sobbed and whimpered on the cold, hard concrete. 

            'Please…don't hurt me!' she begged, terrified. She gasped, a high sound of fear as she heard a harsh guttural laugh, unearthly and menacing. 

            'I won't hurt you…much.' There was a low growl and then another grating laugh. She could see nothing of her attacker. A pool of light given off by a nearby street lamp provided even more of an ethereal feel to the whole situation. Her heart seemed to have stopped and a huge lump had formed in her throat, preventing her from swallowing or even breathing properly. Time still seemed to move, though at an unusually fast pace. Everything was happening so quickly. How did all this happen? How had she got here? How had day turned to night so quickly?

            'Stop crying,' the voice growled again. She blinked and looked fearfully into the darkness, trying to see what was attacking her, but the person stayed far away from the light given off from the lamp post. She hadn't even realised that she was sobbing hysterically until she had had this fact pointed out to her. 

            Her eyes widened as her attacker moved into the light. A grotesque claw shot out, wrapping itself around her mouth again, muffling her screams so then only muffled whimpers could be heard. Her eyes slowly flickered shut, believing that this was surely going to be the end of her life. 

            The claw suddenly removed itself, but still she made no noise. Instead, Steph opened her eyes wide again, frozen with panic. Her heart thumped painfully, drowning out all sound. The only thing she could hear was her own beating heart as it thudded like a trip hammer as she looked upon the monster that stood in the lamp light. 

Black, hard, shell like skin covered its whole body. Wiry, scaly wings unfolded themselves slowly, the red, crazed eyes staring in rage. Steph's heart chose that time to calm down for some godforsaken reason. She could dimly hear some kind of hiss. The thought suddenly occurred that it was some kind of language. Whatever it was, it caused the monster in front of her to turn around and launch itself into the shadows, claws at the ready, powerful wings propelling him forwards, snarling loudly. Steph heard the sounds of some kind of steel being drawn.

            She slowly sank to the ground, the strength in her legs going. Curling up, she sobbed into her knees. In the back of her mind, she was being screamed at to get out of there while she could, yet she didn't have the strength. She was too scared. What if there were others there? Others like this monster? What had she possibly done to have this…this _demon_ attack her? There was a sudden unearthly shriek and she felt a scream tear itself loose from her throat, echoing in the sky as the demon suddenly leaped out at her, claws outstretched, ready to tear at her flesh. There was a resounding thud and the demon snapped at her once before collapsing at her feet. 

            Steph stared in shock, tears streaking down her face. Was it dead? Was it faking? Oh God…Oh God…what should she do?

            She stifled a scream as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She blinked and looked up, only to find that she was staring into a pair of eyes. They were hazel in colour but they seemed to be ringed with some sort of fire. Steph blinked again and saw that she was looking into a man's face. His face was serious, his eyes alight with concern. Was it for her? Yes…it must be. She stiffened and tried to squirm away from him as she saw his other hand move. It only moved towards her in order to wipe away her tears with a cold finger. He shook his head silently as he did so, a small sad smile on his face. Steph understood, he was asking her not to cry anymore. There was no need. She had been saved. 

            The man pulled away from her and smiled once more, his eyes kind. He turned his back on her and then started walking away. Steph watched him go for a few minutes before she was suddenly galvanized into action when she was aware that he was leaving her by herself.

            'Hey! Wait!' She ran out of the alley but paused, unsure and confused. The man was nowhere to be found. Steph blinked in confusion and put one hand to her face, where he had touched her. Who was he? 

_Review please? This is the first time I'm writing without my faithful OC in the fic. Gimme a little encouragement, puh-leeeeze? (huge cute puppy eyes)_


	2. Chapter 2

_            (Smiles thankfully at everyone) Thank you all so much for reviewing my first fic without Arson. I'm trying for something new, and I sure hope that I'm not being similar to anyone else. But thank you so much for the reviews. I didn't expect this many for the first chapter. (hugs everyone) Please keep reviewing!_

****

****

**Chapter 2**

****

            Trish stirred slightly in her sleep and then woke up, a smile on her face. She turned onto her other side to see Dante asleep beside her. Her smile broadened as she held him to her. Dante mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and nuzzled closer. He jerked awake, blinking as the phone rang shrilly. 

            'Argh…God damn it!' growled Dante, rising quickly, head butting Trish's chin accidentally as he moved. Trish yelped and fell back. 

            'Damn, Dante! What the hell is your head made of? Rocks? Wood?'  Dante glared at her but said nothing. Instead he picked up the phone. 

            'Devil May Cry?' He didn't hesitate to growl as he answered. There was several seconds of silence as the person on the other line babbled on about something or another. Trish tried to guess what he was saying; one of the games she tried to play when she failed to pick up the phone before Dante. 'Sorry. No password.' Trish mouthed out the words along with him, rolling her eyes when Dante rolled his. She grinned when Dante put down the phone. 

            'Let me guess…the Loch Ness Monster?' Dante sighed wearily.

            'No…King Kong.' Trish sighed. 

            'It's been so long since we've had a real job,' she said softly. Dante snorted. 

            'Tell me about it.'

            'We've barely got enough to keep food on the table.'

            'I know.'

            'Maybe if one of us got an ordinary job…' she suggested. Dante glared at her. 'Or not,' she quickly said. Dante's face took on that famous smirk of his as he got up. Trish smiled slyly as she watched him stretch and walk, bare-chested across the room. She shuddered a little. 

            'Maybe we should just take the next job that comes along.'

            'Even if they don't give the password?'

            'Even if they don't give the password.' Dante snorted again. 'Come _on_, Dante. We really need the money! In fact, we _desperately_ need the money!' Dante sighed but said nothing, though secretly he knew that she was right. Instead, he went down the stairs, saw the post at the door and swept up the envelopes, riffling through them quickly. 

            'Crap,' he finally said, eyebrows raised. Trish was definitely right about the money. It was hard enough to get enough to eat but now bills as well? Dante sighed again and sat down on the couch, watching the television. It was not long before he got bored of the channel. Dante grabbed the remote and listlessly started channel hopping. 

            '…in a land far away, Teletubbies-' Click. '…I love you, you love-' Click. 'Dr. Octopus!' Click. 'Goose! Oh God, Goose! No!' Click. 'I'm detective John Kimble!' Click. 'Wolverine! Get to the X jet!' Dante sighed and then settled on Kindergarten Cop, feeling that he could sympathize with Arnold Schwarzenegger. He hated kids as much as Arnie did, anyway. Trish soon came down the stairs. 

            'Don't tell me you're watching this, _again_?!' Dante smirked and nodded. 

            'It's either this or watching Spiderman or X-men.'

            'You know…you could go out and get some food instead of lazing about…'

            'No money.'

            'Point…' Trish sat down beside him and blinked and dust went up from the cushion of the couch. 'We really need to clean up sometimes.' Dante looked at her in disbelief. 

            'It's one thing to have you living here with me, but to say we need to _clean up_?!' Trish pouted and grinned. 

            'You can't deny that you love me being here with you.' Dante at last smiled but said nothing, his eyes switching back to the television. He was satisfied for about ten minutes before he grabbed the remote again, switching to the news. 

            'Dante?'

            'Yes, Trish?'

            'What are we going to do?'

            'I don't know…We'll be lucky if we get another phone call this week.' Trish nodded, her eyes distant. Dante rested his head back and closed his eyes. The situation seemed hopeless right now. They had been financially in trouble before but it had never been anything like this. Outside, birds sang on merrily, oblivious to the sour mood Dante was in. Trish blinked and shook Dante suddenly. 

            'Look!' Dante sat up properly and watched the television attentively. 

            'This just in, Police have just found the body of a strange creature dumped in an alley way. It had multiple injuries and had lost a lot of blood. They took it for observation but it died on the way. Scientists think that it may have been the last of a species from the Prehistoric times.' Dante blinked as a picture of a black, scaly _thing_ was shown on the television. 

            'Prehistoric Times my ass, that's a demon.'

            'But what would a demon be doing over here?'

            'I don't know. But it sure as hell don't look friendly.'

            'Think this is some kind of a sign?'

            'Trish…demons come up here and there. Just wish we'd been hired to kill it off.' He sighed. Trish frowned but then blinked as Dante changed the channel. The news was showing again. Dante sighed with irritation. 

            'Yesterday, a girl was attacked in an alleyway by what she called a black demon. When she described it to the officials, they were able to draw it and came up with a drawing similar to the face of the Prehistoric animal that was found yesterday. She said that the only reason why she escaped was because she had some outside help. When described, she said that the man had jet black hair, hazel eyes and was of tall height with a medium build.' Dante rolled his eyes. 

            'That could be anybody.' Trish scowled and gave vent to an unladylike growl. 

            'So _that's_ the person who's been stealing our jobs! No wonder why we haven't had any jobs for some time!' Dante looked at her witheringly. 

            'I doubt it. He was just at the right place at the right time.' The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Trish spent her time reading and studying up on all the demons, remembering all the tactics that had to be utilized, and for what demon. Though it had been well over three months since any demon had even appeared, Trish had thought that it would be best not to let down one's guard and keep training and revising what she already knew. Dante spent his time sleeping. Towards the end of the evening, when the darkness had settled in properly, the phone rang. Trish reached for it. 

            'Devil May Cry?' The usual few seconds pause. Trish's face paled. Dante looked up at her, having been awoken from his deep slumber. 

            'What is it?'

            'Someone wants us to kill a bunch of Marionettes.'

            'For what price?'

            'For ten grand.' Dante's eyebrows raised. Trish grinned. 

            'We'll be there in ten.' Dante grinned and quickly shrugged into his work clothes, his famous red leather trench coat, his red leather pants, boots, quickly slipping Ebony and Ivory into his holsters that lay on the side of his leg. Grabbing his sword, Alastor, he grinned. 

            'I'll take this one. You stay home in case anyone else phones up. I've got a feeling that something's going to happen' And without another word, he went out into the darkness, hopping onto his motorcycle, revving it up, smiling at the familiar sound before riding off into the night. 

            Dante soon came to the area that had been pointed out in the phone call. He blinked and looked around. The whole site was deserted. Dante snorted. They had been pranked again by the looks of it. He sighed heavily, wishing that devil hunting could be just that little bit easier. Perhaps even more reliable as a job. He tensed and blinked. Something was here. He could feel it now. He grinned, his fingers itching to pull the trigger of his guns. 

            A Marionette jumped out at him. Dante blinked but easily managed to dispatch of it with a single blow. More soon came. Dante blinked as he was grabbed from behind. _That was a new move_, he thought grimly to himself. _And is it me, or are they more powerful then before? _Dante hissed as several blades struck him in the back, sudden realisation shocking him momentarily. They were about as strong as several shadows on steroids…_each_!

            Dante groaned, finding for the first time in his life he was well and truly pinned down, completely surrounded, with no means to defend himself, his sword and guns having been ripped away from him. He groaned as he felt steel boring into his stomach. Any deeper and he wouldn't be able to heal. He tried valiantly to kick out, but it was useless, as his legs were also pinned down.

            The puppets suddenly stopped, limbs creaking as they suddenly let go off Dante. The wooden cracks as some were suddenly destroyed filled the air. Dante lay still on the ground, his yes staring numbly at the sky as he concentrated on healing. Everything soon became silent. Dante closed his eyes as he felt his wounds closing up, only opening them when he could no longer feel fresh blood gushing out over his clothes. 

            He blinked several times as he saw a dark figure bending over him. 

            'Are you alright?' Said the stranger. A man. In reply, Dante simply nodded wordlessly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and angry with himself. He should have been able to handle it. Was he losing his edge? No…no way. He was the Son of Sparda. He _couldn't _lose his edge. The figure nodded once in acknowledgement and then moved away. Dante sat up as soon as he was sure he had gone and held his head in his hands before getting on his motorcycle and slowly driving back home, his mind filled with questions. Who the hell did that guy think he was helping him like that? And how the hell did he get so strong?


	3. Chapter 3

            _I think I'm getting a lot more confident about writing without Arson in the fic. I really have to thank all of you guys out there though for giving me the confidence I needed to write a new fic, in the beginning of a new series. Also, I have a lot to owe to you guys for telling me how I could possibly improve my style and technique and the best way of going about it. Thanks a bundle guys. I finally have two OCs in here that have now been named. They both belong to me…otherwise I wouldn't call them my OCs. You know me, I can't NOT have any OCs! Hope it won't hurt the fic any. _

**Chapter 3**

****

            An annoyed and dispirited Dante slowly opened the door but then quickly and loudly slammed it, a smirk on his face as he forgot his previous anger. Trish screamed as she shot off the couch like some kind of rocket, quickly snatching up Sparda and pointing it at Dante. 

            'Dante! You meathead! What the hell did you do that for?' Dante grinned and shrugged, causing Trish to growl. 

            'If you keep that up I'm going to take you to the vets for your yearly shots.' Trish pouted but grew silent. Dante smirked and sat down, only to flinch slightly as Trish bounced up and onto his lap.

            'So…how much money did we rake in?' she purred. Dante averted his head and switched on the TV wordlessly. Trish grinned and snuggled into his body, waiting for an answer as Dante got settled. She frowned when Dante didn't answer. 'Hey? Did you hear what I said? How much money have we got now?' Dante's face was impassive as he looked at her. 

            A furious scream rang through the air.

            Dante stood there sheepishly, the couch upturned as Trish vented out her anger. Material flew everywhere as she continued to beat up the offending piece of furniture. 

            'Trish…' he said somewhat wearily. 

            'I. DON'T. BELIEVE. IT! WE. WERE. HAD!' Dante rolled his eyes. This was nothing new. Trish always took bad news in the worst way imaginable. 

            'You know, we're only going to lose money if you insist on destroying every couch we ever owned. This is the eighth time you've done this in the past six months!' Trish stopped, breathing heavily, her eyes blazing with anger. 

            'I'm going to kill that sonuvabitch!' Dante smirked again and put his arms around her from behind. This earned him a judo throw onto the old oak table. Dante lay there, more surprised than anything else as Trish stormed upstairs. 

            'Just once I hoped we wouldn't eat pizza again!' Dante winced visibly as the door to her bedroom slammed shut. 

            'Jeezus…' he whispered. He slowly and quietly got off the table and then walked up the stairs, towards his own bedroom, thinking it wisest to leave Trish alone for the remainder of the night. He couldn't help but be disappointed as well. The anger returned to him again, his pride getting the better of him. 

            Dante Sparda accepted help from no one! He would have been able to take them all out. Just as soon as he had got back to his feet and had regained possession of his guns and swords. Hell, he might not have even needed his weapons. He hadn't learnt hand to hand combat for nothing, you know! He wondered who the hell that person had been, and how on earth he had had enough audacity to give help where it was not needed. He would have been fine. A little beat up, but he would've won by himself.

            He growled low in his throat as he paced. That man had been strong. It had been a blessing that he had been on his side, he didn't know if he would have been able to fight him had he been an enemy. He hated to admit it, but he knew that you could never be the best; there would always be someone much stronger. 

            Dante Sparda was a strong man, respected and admired by many. But despite this, Dante was no fool. He moodily sat down on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes and flopped backwards before going to sleep immediately. 

            The next morning he was rudely awoken by light shining painfully over his face, blinding him through his closed eyes. He snarled and turned over onto his stomach, shielding his face with his arms. 

            'Rise and shine, Meathead!'

            'Go 'way…' groaned Dante, his voice muffled because of the mattress. 

            'Would if I had a choice. You might be handsome but in the morning you're a mess.' Dante scowled at this comment. 'Your hair looks fluffy.' Trish plopped down beside him on the bed and started messing up his hair even more by running her fingers through it. 'Awww, Dante…you're so…' Dare she say it? Yes, she did. '…_cute_!' Dante sat up quickly and glared daggers at her. 

            'Shut up!' Trish leered at him. 

            'Aww is little Dantekins upset? Well the customer downstairs will surely be amused.' Dante blinked and stared at her. 

            'Customer?'

            'Yep.'

            'At this time?'

            'Uh huh.' Trish grinned. Dante moved to look out of the window and blinked. It was only four o' clock in the morning. So where the hell had the sun come from? He peered out of the window to see that the moon was still up. Then he saw the flashlight in Trish's hand. 

            'You're such a bitch, sometimes.' Trish grinned. 

            'You better go downstairs.'

            'But…my hair!' Trish shrugged and tried to push him out of the door. Dante dug in his heels. 'This will destroy my image!' Trish looked at him and snickered. 

            'You've already destroyed it just now.' Dante growled low in his throat. Trish wagged her finger at him. 

            'Time for your shots I think.'

            'Trish?'

            'Ye-es?'

            'Shut up!' 

            'Charming,' came the sarcastic reply. Dante scowled and then stopped struggling, marching down the stairs as he sensed something. He stopped short as he saw the figure that stood in front of him. Thunder crashed outside. The hazel eyes stared at Dante steadily, never blinking. Jet-black hair fell into his eyes. Trish looked confused at the look of hostility that had pasted itself on Dante's face. 

            'Dante?'

            'What do you want?' growled Dante. The man smiled mildly. 

            'I came to offer you a job,' he said. Dante felt his anger rising as he heard the familiar voice. He took in the black clothes, the look of independence on the man's face; he looked as though he knew how to take care of himself. Dante sat down in his leather chair behind the desk. Trish stood about uncertainly, feeling the tension in the air. For a few moments, all was quiet. The customer stood up straight and proud, completely unafraid. 

            'Why is a vampire like you coming to me for help?' Trish looked at Dante quickly and then at the man. The vampire smiled thinly, revealing two small fangs. 

            'You're the best in the trade. If I knew of anyone better I'd go to them for help instead.'

            'I don't take just any job.'

            'Then you would be turning away the one who saved your life yesterday.' Trish looked towards Dante, one eyebrow raised. Dante ignored her completely, his aquamarine eyes fixed on the vampire that stood before him. Trish took in the vampire's build. A trim middle showed that he trained and was very active. He wasn't particularly broad shouldered but just looking into his face showed that he would be able to fight back if he was threatened. Just how well he'd be able to fight back was still to be seen, but if what he had said had been true, then he'd be able to give Dante a run for his money. 

            'I didn't ask for your help,' snarled Dante. 

            'Maybe not. But you looked as though you could do with it. I know what's caused the marionettes to become stronger, Dante. They could pose a real problem. Just imagine if you went up against a shadow while they had this new energy increase? Or even a Fetish? It'd be suicide.' Trish stepped forward and looked at the vampire cautiously. 

            'What's your name?'

            'My name is Reiko.' A thin smile, again showing his fangs. The hazel eyes watched her attentively, causing her to slowly look away. Reiko turned his eyes back onto the devil hunter. 'The new threat is called Mostro.' Dante's eyebrows raised, an amused grin on his face. 

            'What's he going to do? Kill me with laughter at his stupid name?'

            'Despite the hilarities his name holds Mostro is a huge threat. He possesses a crystal that has the power to give and take power as he sees fit. He's bestowed all the smaller demons with energy that makes them about ten times stronger than they originally were. And even worse, he's managed to bring back your brother.'

            'What?'

            'Nelo Angelo has risen again.' Dante had stood up, glaring at Reiko. Reiko quickly looked at Trish again, sensing that if he was to appeal to anyone, it would be her. 'We have to stop Mostro from finding out how to give _himself _the power he wants to take over and conquer the human race before it's too late.' Trish's eyes had widened as she realised the full threat that was coming. 

            'Dante?'

            'I don't believe you.'

            'Did I mention the sum of money involved?' Trish's eyes lit up as she looked at Dante and then back at Reiko. 

            'How much are you offering?'

            'Well…you're putting your lives on the line here. I'll give you as much as you want. No limits.' Trish grinned, the job had just gotten even more interesting. Dante still looked undecided. 

            'How do I know I can trust you?'

            'How do you know you can't?' came the reply. Reiko's hazel eyes were still mild and calm, his face relaxed. He smiled somewhat knowingly at Dante. 'You know…if it turns out that I was telling the truth and the whole world was destroyed, you'd never be able to forgive yourself.' Dante bowed his head. He knew what he had to do. 

            'Trish. Pack your bags. We leave tomorrow night.'


	4. Chapter 4

_To be honest, I've been pissed off. I said to myself I was going to take a break but now I have decided that I won't. I need to write otherwise I'd go nuts. Yes indeed. So enjoy the chapter, if you can. And don't forget to review, if anyone can be arsed. _

**Chapter 4**

****

            Trish shivered with excitement as she threw clothes and weapons and ammo into her bag. As an afterthought she shoved what little food they had left in Dante's bag. Dante came into the bedroom and sighed deeply. 

            'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

            'We're fighting to save the world! Of _course _you'd get a bad feeling! After all we might die and be eaten alive by God knows what!' Dante narrowed his eyes at her. 

            'I don't like Reiko.'

            'What's not to like about him? He seems trustworthy enough. He's strong, he looks quick on his feet.' Trish smiled dreamily. 'And he's also handsome too…' Dante glared at her. Trish saw the angered look on his face and grinned. 'What? Something you don't like hearing, Dantekins?'

            'Will you please stop calling me that?' Trish smiled silently as she continued to pack. At last, she zipped up her bag and dumped Dante's at his feet. 

            'You might as well sleep for the rest of the day…like how you _usually_ do.' Dante ignored the remark and went downstairs, where Reiko waited calmly. Ice blue eyes met hazel eyes as Dante passed the vampire. The black clad man smiled and shook his head. 

            'Your pride might cost you life one of these days, Dante,' he said, his voice mild and warm as always. Dante listened to what he had to say and frowned. Was that meant to be some kind of threat? It hadn't sounded like one. However, Reiko _was_ a vampire; you couldn't trust his kind. Reiko sighed and moved far away from the window as the sun began to rise. He hissed in pain. Dante took enough pity on him to draw the blinds. 

            'You should rest,' he said coldly, tossing him a blanket. Reiko caught it easily and nodded once, his eyes lowered as though in sadness. 

            '…thanks.' Dante gave him a careful look before he went upstairs. Reiko watched him go up and then sighed as he sat down on the couch, closing his eyes as he tried to get some rest. The couch was hard but lumpy at the same time. Someone had torn several chunks out of it, it felt like. He tossed and turned, his head aching. He sat up and then reached for his black long coat, rolling it into a bundle and resting it underneath his head. He sighed again and stared up at the blank white ceiling that seemed to be slowly decaying with age. 

            He hadn't expected Dante to be friendly towards him, but at the same time he hadn't expected Dante to be so cold towards him. He had been told by someone that Dante Sparda was not a man to be messed with. However, if the cause was great, Dante would drop his icy façade and warm up a little. It didn't look as though Dante even liked him, or trusted him. 

            So what if he was a vampire…he hadn't asked to be one. It wasn't as though he was like them. He still had his humanity; he still didn't accept himself for what he was. Reiko sighed heavily again his eyes slowly drooping closed. He wasn't even tired. He hadn't slept for such a long time yet somehow in the place where he was least welcome, he felt safe. 

            That night, Reiko fell asleep for the first time in months. And dreamt. 

            He was running. The streets glistened with the rain that was thumping down upon the concrete. He slipped and skidded painfully across the pathway but leapt to his feet again and started tearing through the street. Behind him, he could hear the person who had been stalking him. His energy seemed tireless, and he was getting closer and closer. Reiko put on another desperate burst of speed, ignoring the blood that was coming from his leg. The man that was behind him seemed to stride towards him. Reiko struggled and kicked, crying out with terror. His scream was suddenly cut short. Then there was silence as blood dripped onto the ground. 

'You're never going to be like one of them. You're one of us. You can fight against what you really are but sooner or later, you'll come to realize that there is nothing you can do. You're different to them. It's time to accept yourself.'

            'No! I refuse to be this way! I'm not like you! I'll never be like you! Never!'

            _They were all shooed outside. It was recess. He hated this part of the day more than anything else. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with the others. In fact, he craved it more than anything else. He was always pushed away. He couldn't fit in. He believed, they didn't. He had hope, but they didn't even that. He was a dreamer, and the pushed their dreams away from them.One girl looked at him as he sat by himself and smiled. _

_            'Hey…you wanna play tag?' He grinned and stood up, only too eager to have a chance at being accepted. Another boy ran up and pulled the girl away from him. _

_            'No way! He can't play! He's still a baby!' The boy looked at him scornfully. 'He's not one of us yet. He still thinks they'll come back.'_

            _'Mother…Father…what happened? Where are they?'_

_            'They're gone. They're on a very long trip.'_

_            'But they would've taken me!'_

_            'Reiko…'_

_            'I want my mother!'_

_            'She can't hear you now! She's far away!'_

_            'No!'_

_            'Reiko please!' Hysterical sobbing bounced off the walls. White walls. White tiles. 'Reiko…shh…it's going to be alright. You'll see them again someday. They'll come back to you. I promise.' The night. Day. A little boy staring out of the window, watching out for a black car with two people, a man and a woman in it. A little girl calling his name._

_            'Reiko…it's time for dinner!'_

_            'I'm not hungry. They'll come soon.' A sigh and a stomp of a foot. _

_            'You're so stupid! They're dead and they're never coming back!' Tears…hot tears rolling down skin. The boy curled up miserably in the corner as the girl jeered and ran off. A woman soon came and crouched down in front of him, so then their faces were level. _

_            'Reiko…Reiko?'_

'Reiko? Hey Reiko!' He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked. He was on the ground, the blanket twisted around his waist. Trish was standing over him, looking concerned. On the wooden floor beside him, was fresh blood. He put one hand to his face and then looked at it. Blood. He had been crying blood. He slowly sat up, and Trish moved back a pace, still looking worried for him. 

            'Are you all right?' Reiko felt the need to roll his eyes at the question but held himself in check. 'You were crying out in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?' Reiko looked at her wearily. Trish had sat down upon the couch and continued to watch him steadily. Reiko soon came to the realization that though it had sounded like a question, it wasn't. Trish _expected _an answer, and by the looks of things, she wanted it _now_. 'Why were you crying in your sleep?'

            'Even though I'm a vampire, I don't accept it. I'm more human than most of the others. I don't like the idea of killing humans and sucking up their blood in order to survive,' he said, trying to make his voice gruff. Trish nodded slowly. 

            'It must have hurt when Dante brushed you off like that.' Reiko hesitated, and then nodded. 'He can be a bit like that,' said Trish truthfully. 'He only sees what he wants to see. Take me for example. I was sent out to lead him to Mundus. And I succeeded.' Reiko said nothing but slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. 'At the end though, I kind of…well…saved him. I guess I got tired of constantly being treated as a slave. I mean, Dante gave me some kind of respect, and he showed that he trusted me, even though he really shouldn't have. I didn't have that before when I worked for Mundus. Dante gave me something I had never had before, and I felt I had to repay him. He should have killed me, but he didn't. He shouldn't have forgiven me but he did. I think the only reason why is because I have his mother's face.'

            'Your point?'

            'My point is that even though I'm a demon and capable of being evil and destructive if I so chose, Dante still trusts me. Just give him time.' Reiko sighed and then turned away.

            'I wish I were like him,' he said softly. Trish looked amused. 

            'Meathead? You want to be like him?!'

            'At least he has someone,' said Reiko. His eyes had grown distant. 'I mean…I have friends but they're too far gone…too vampirical to understand.'

            'To understand what?' Reiko shook his head. 

            'They can't hold onto their true roots and it's like they've forgotten what it's like to be human. They've forgotten all that, and they only know this lifestyle now.' Reiko paused and sighed heavily again. 'Whenever I try to remind them, or talk about the past, they simply laugh. I guess I can't blame them…' Reiko fell silent. Trish waited for him to go on but then understood that he wasn't going to say anything else. She looked around awkwardly, the silence deafening her. 

            'Why do you say that?'

            'Say what?'

            'That you can't blame them for laughing.' Reiko said nothing but then closed his eyes momentarily. 

            'I'm not normal.' Trish snorted. 

            'Of course you're not. You're a vampire!'

            'I'm not normal even for a vampire. I'm not your usual "kill-people-and-drink-their-blood" vampire. Just because I am a vampire now it doesn't mean I always was one. Just because I am one it doesn't mean I have to forget the values I deemed as important when I was a human.' 

            'If it's any consolation, I'm not normal either. I'm a demon after all.' 

            'But there's someone out there who understands you.'

            'Who?'

            'Dante.' Trish paused and then nodded. Reiko was right. She didn't really know what he was going through. Reiko looked at her steadily, as though trying to drive his point home with his eyes. Trish looked away again, feeling somewhat unnerved, even though she sensed that Reiko wouldn't do anything to hurt her. 'Even as a child, I've always been an outcast.'

            'What makes you say that?' Reiko shook his head. 

            'Don't bother yourself about it. I was just thinking to myself.' This had the effect of making Trish want to know more. If she was honest with herself, this Reiko had a sort of charm about him. She was fascinated. She had seen vampires before, but this one seemed so different. This was so different to all the vampires she had killed. This was her first time working alongside one. She couldn't understand why Dante was being so cold towards him. It wasn't as if he'd done anything.

            Oh wait…yes he had. He'd saved his life. But then again, so had she. Why had Dante been so mad at Reiko and hadn't been mad at her when she had done the same a year earlier? It obviously wasn't a matter of pride at stake here. Dante was a regular chauvinistic pig when he wanted to be. If it had been a matter of pride, then Dante would have remained cold and unresponsive towards her. Dante was still so much of a mystery to her. 

            Reiko had turned towards the window. He gingerly raised the blind and pulled away quickly as the sunlight fell on his hand. He backed away from the window and frowned. 

            'Darkness will fall soon and then we must start.'

            'Where are we going to go?'

            'To a guild that I know of.'

            'A guild?' Reiko nodded and then sat down on the couch beside Trish. She found herself smiling; the vampire was sitting close to her and it gave her a weird thrill. He seemed to be unconcerned by the close proximity. 'Reiko?'

            'Hmm?'

            'Why are we going to this guild? What's there?'

            'We'll need some supplies from there. To heal. Your items are not very powerful. These ones are a lot quicker. I just hope you've left enough room in your bags.'

            'So where are we travelling to?'

            'We're not travelling. I suppose I failed to tell Dante that. My apologies. He didn't really give me a chance to say anything though. It's safer to stay in one place and let Mostro come to us, instead of trying to hunt him down. Others before you have tried to kill him in that way and they've failed. It's time to try a new method.' Trish nodded and looked doubtful. 

            'I don't think Dante will like this idea. He's not one to sit about and wait.'

            'In that case, Dante can just kiss my ass.' Reiko didn't even look in her direction as he got up. Trish looked outside and lifted the blind slightly. It was now dark. 

            'I guess I should go and wake him up.'

            'Guess you should. We leave immediately.'

            'Dante's not going to agree with that either.'

            'Why not?'

            'Bed hair.' Trish went upstairs to the sound of Reiko laughing. She smiled, it felt good to hear him laugh for once. 

            Two minutes later, Trish clomped down the stairs and got a pitcher of ice cold water and went back up. Reiko blinked as he heard a furious yell rent the air and the shattering of glass. After another five minutes, Dante pounded down the stairs and glared at Reiko. 

            'Come on then. Let's go.' Reiko rolled his eyes as Dante wrenched the door open and thundered outside. It looked like it was going to be another rough day…


	5. Chapter 5

_            I've tried to make this chapter a little longer, just so then you see Reiko in another new light. (smiles) I hope everyone likes this so far. Thank you everybody for your reviews. They're really great and they inspire me to write a lot more stuff for you guys. ^_^_ Chapter 5 

****

            Dante and Trish followed the vampire through the night, Dante grumbling and Trish giggling with laughter. As for Reiko, he was as silent as ever, padding through the streets softly, his eyes fixed straight ahead. He paused and grew tense, looking to both sides before he carried on. Dante gripped his sword, feeling reassured when he felt the familiar cold steel rest again the warmth of his glove. 

            'Reiko?' whispered Trish. 'Something wrong?' No answer. Reiko strode forwards, his feet making no sounds. Trish became painfully aware of the sound her boots were making. Dante nor Reiko seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't ask her to try and silence the noise. Trish relaxed, she was probably just being too self conscious.  

            Reiko at last stopped walking and smiled. 

            'We're here.' Dante blinked and looked around. There was nothing but old buildings that had been boarded up. Glass lay shattered on the ground, crunching as Dante paced about impatiently. 

            'I don't see anything.' Reiko grinned. 

            'That's just the point. We don't want to be seen by others. Not humans anyway.' Trish suddenly had a thought. 

            'Reiko?'

            'What?'

            'If you don't drink human's blood, then what _do _you drink?' Reiko ignored her and then walked forwards, into the dark gloom of the alleyway. Trish pattered after him, determined to get her answer. Reiko paused, seeing the dead end but then with a single bound, managed to cling onto the top of the wall by his fingertips. Slowly, he hoisted himself up over the wall and dropped down to the other side. Trish paused, hearing him land softly and turned to see that Dante was still standing in the open, a scowl on his face. 

            'Dante, c'mon!'

            'I don't like this.'

            'Dante…since when have you started acting like a chicken shit?'

            'Since never. I'm using my common sense. We don't know anything about him. What is it's a trap. And how the hell did he knows about Nelo Angelo?' Trish frowned at him. 'How did he know that he was my brother?' Trish blinked and thought about this, slowly coming to a decision. 

            'You know, Reiko's a vampire.' Dante glared at her. 

            'Tell me something that's news to me.' Trish rolled her eyes at him. 

            'Just give him a chance.'

            'And why should I?' Trish was silent but then looked up at him. 

            'You gave me a chance, didn't you?'

            'Babe, I've given you hundreds.'

            'And you won't even give Reiko one.' Trish turned and walked down the alley again, leaping and managing barely to get a grip on the wall top. She scrabbled wildly for a moment before she pulled herself up. Her guns hit lightly against the wall as she righted herself. She looked down behind her to see Dante sizing it up. A cocky smile grew on his face as he stepped back a few paces, picking up a good-sized pole that lay conveniently on the side. Trish looked disgusted. 

            'God Dante! You don't know where the hell that's been and you just pick it up?' Dante ignored her completely and sized up the wall again before finally smiling. Trish watched, unimpressed as he rammed the pole into the ground as he ran, soaring through the air and landing gracefully on the other side. Trish scowled at him while Reiko watched him, silent as ever. 

            'Show off!' yelled Trish. Reiko smiled secretly to himself. Dante caught the look on his face and scowled. Reiko blinked and stopped, clearing his throat before he started moving carefully along. Trish, not to be deterred from her last question followed behind him. 

            'So, if you don't drink human blood, what do you drink?' Reiko's voice was barely a whisper as he replied. 'What?'

            'I said I drink the blood of animals.' Trish walked along, thinking this over. Dante looked surprised. 

            'You're willing to do that?' Reiko nodded. 

            'I won't risk the lives of others in order to feed myself.' Trish looked confused. Though she had often fought many and knew their weak-points, she didn't understand anything to do about vampire lore. She didn't know anything. She looked up at Reiko innocently. 

            'What's so bad about drinking animal blood?' she said loudly, forgetting to keep her voice down. Reiko gulped and looked at her in shock. Dante clapped his hand over her mouth. 

            'Please don't say that too loud,' said Reiko quietly, his voice nervous and pleading slightly. 'If the others of the guild found out, then they'd kill me themselves.' Trish frowned. 'You see, to drink the blood of animals curses you. It's like an unwritten rule of vampirism. To drink an animal's blood and not a human's means that you become eternally damned, an outcast.' He sighed and lowered his eyes as he recognised the word he had just uttered. 'Look, let's just go…' Trish frowned, seeing his downcast face. Dante said nothing but he had stopped scowling a long time ago, instead looking almost apologetic. 

            'Reiko?' said Trish uncertainly. Dante shook his head and raised a hand for silence as Reiko walked off quietly, pausing every so often as though trying to sense something, like a wolf being hunted by man, and knowing it. Dante felt his guard rise without explanation and looked around quickly but he could see nothing. 

            'There's something here,' he growled. Reiko nodded. 

            'He's here.' Trish grinned with excitement. 

            'He is? Well what are we waiting for? Let's go after him.' Reiko shook his head and suddenly ran forwards, his black coat billowing out behind him, like some kind of cape. Dante wordlessly followed behind, Trish lagging behind. Reiko closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, golden light surrounding him. For a wild moment, Trish thought that he was going to burn to death, and that the sun had come up. The light quickly faded and Reiko was unharmed. He motioned for Dante and Trish to walk forwards, into the wall. Dante blinked and then walked forwards, his face an unreadable mask. Trish looked at Reiko in surprise. 

            'Are you crazy?' Reiko wordlessly pushed her in, uttering only one word. 

            'Sorry.' 

            Dante could hear the sound of chatting. Both male and female voices talked gaily. The sound suddenly stopped. Several vampires jumped to their feet and circled around Dante and Trish, scowling. Dante said nothing but stood there calmly, a cocky smirk on his face. Trish was livid with rage. 

            'You were right! He tricked us!' Dante said nothing but looked around coolly. 

            'Do you have any idea who I am?' One vampire snarled and glared at him, his nose twitching. Apparently, he caught something he liked and motioned to the others to stand down. 

            'To be frank with you, no. But you are human. This makes for an interesting event. Do you not know who _we _are?' Dante grinned easily.

            'He knows, and trust me, he's much more than a human,' said a voice. The vampire's face grew even paler than was normal for his kind and he actually bowed down. 

            'Master!' The rest of the vampires followed suit, much to Dante's confusion. Reiko stood forward, standing tall, his back straight, looking down regally at them, his eyes suddenly blazing with something akin to rage. 

            'Look at you all, a rabble when I'm not around. I surprise even myself. It is a mystery to me as to why I haven't kicked you out of here yet.' The vampire that had earlier spoken looked up quickly. 

            'Please no! He'll get us.'

            'I know he will, and after the way you treated my guests I think it would be suitable.'

            'No,' he moaned. Reiko looked down at him mercilessly. 'I'm just…so hungry. I could smell that he's a human.'

            'You're a fool. Do you not know of Dante, Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? Do you mean to say you didn't recognise him?' The vampire's eyes had widened and looked upon Reiko with a mixture of fury and fear. Reiko turned away from him and paced about the large hallway they were in. Everyone was still positioned on the floor. 'I'm feeling merciful today. I'm giving you one last chance. This is not the first time you have acted out of line. I still remember the day when you made an attempt on my life. Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for you, the silver almost killed you that time.' Reiko blinked and then nodded. Everyone rose and stood about, whispering nervously. 

            'Remy!' Reiko suddenly yelled. Another smaller, wiry vampire came forward, bowing slightly. 

            'What is it?' Reiko smiled at the rest of the vampires. They chuckled slightly out of nerves and then talked as though Reiko had never entered the guild. Reiko turned back to Remy and smiled. 'There's no need to bow to me. You've been an old friend of mine for a long time.' Remy grinned but shrugged. 

            'Maybe so, but they don't know that. Besides, better to treat me like everyone else so then I don't appear conspicuous.' Reiko nodded and then stepped to one side, bringing Trish and Dante into view. 

            'Remy, I've found more help. Dante Sparda and Trish have agreed to help us.' Remy nodded once and then smiled. A sudden movement caught his eye. 

            'Reiko. I don't like the way Jaal's been acting recently.' Reiko raised his head slightly and spotted the vampire that had accosted Dante and Trish. 

            'Let him be.'

            'Even after he tried to kill you?'

            'I can't _not_ give him safety. Especially with Mostro about. No one deserves that kind of death.' Remy looked doubtful but then sighed. 

            'I still thinking you're making a huge mistake in keeping him here. I say we kill him while we can.' Remy stopped. 'I know that you created this place for anyone to gather here if they were victims of Mostro's attack but this is foolishness. He's going to cause us trouble.' Reiko shrugged. 

            'If he does, he does. It's nothing I can't handle.' Dante raised his eyebrows and looked around while the two conversed. Trish did the same, her eyes sparkling with interest. 

            The guild was dark, lighted only by dim lamps that hung at the walls, held up by wall brackets. Dante looked up at the ceiling that appeared black because the light could not reach there. 

            'Amazing,' breathed Trish. I wonder how they managed to keep this so secret. It's huge.' Dante looked around and then blinked. 

            'Looks like they redid the abandoned factories here.'

            'But I didn't see anything.'

            'Could be some kind of illusion that was cast over it.'

            'Very clever. You're right. We needed all the secrecy we could get, so Remy cast several spells, having learnt the skills to do this,' said Reiko. Trish blinked and watched him intently. Reiko had seemed to gained a lot more confidence, talking more than he ever had done before. She smiled at him shyly and he smiled back. Dante saw this and moved so then he was standing in front of Trish, shielding her from Reiko's sight. 

            'We didn't come here just to stand about. Let's get what we came for and then go.' Reiko nodded once. 

            'Keep up the work, Remy.' The other vampire nodded and then took his leave as Reiko crossed the threshold and walked up the iron steps at the far corner. Trish smiled as she noticed that as Reiko walked past, the crowd parted so as to give him a clear pathway to follow. Dante was silent but he glared as he saw Jaal staring at him malevolently. With a low growl, Dante forced himself to look away, thinking he would deal with Jaal himself later on. 

            Reiko slowly sat down and got out a small black bag and upended it on the table that lay in front of him. Trish and Dante took seats also. Trish squealed with delight as she saw the multi-coloured gems scatter across the steel table noisily. 

            'This isn't payment,' said Reiko softly, reverting back to his old ways of silence. 'These are the healing items I told you about. They're remarkably powerful and they are quick to heal you. However, I suggest that you keep several yellow orbs handy.' Reiko suddenly paused. 'You might need them.' Dante blinked and glared at Reiko. 

            'What about you? Are you trying to say that we won't be able to handle ourselves as well as you?' Dante's eyebrows had raised challengingly. Reiko shook his head. 

            'If I die again, at least you'll be able to continue on the fight. If I die again, those orbs won't be able to revive me. I have only one chance and if I blow it, I die.' Reiko suddenly stiffened and stood up. Dante did the same, spinning around, sword in hand already. Remy crashed up the stairs and slammed the door open. 

            'Reiko! It's Mostro! He's found us!' Reiko's eyes widened as he ran forwards, pushing Remy out of the way. Dante and Trish quickly followed behind, Dante quickly taking in the scene that lay below. Vampires ran panicked in every direction, screaming and crying out with terror. Dante scanned the area but he could see no demon. Instead, vampires fell left and right, blood splattering everywhere. Before Dante's eyes, a vampire suddenly fell, blood streaming out of his back, from a wound that had not been there a second earlier. 

            'What the hell is happening!' he yelled. Trish looked confused and just as scared as the terrified vampires. Reiko looked around calmly, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

            'There!' He quickly flung out a dagger, it was suddenly stopped in mid air and hovered about wildly. Blue blood gushed out onto the floor and there was a high-pitched roar. Reiko smiled, looking childishly pleased that he had hurt his enemy. His relief was short lived as he was suddenly knocked from the stairs and down onto the ground below. 


	6. Chapter 6

            _Mooooooooo…I really have no idea why this fic seems to be so much more popular than the Arson fics. Whatever the reason let me just say this; THANKS! I'm really putting a lot of effort into this. With this being my first fic without Arson in, I really want this to be as good as possible so then I can do this series. I already have thought of a plot for the first fic in the next serioes I'm doing but not the next plot in the Dark Legion series. Silly aren't I? Ah well…Read and review, please!_ Chapter 6 

****

            Reiko heard Trish scream as he felt the wind rush past his ears, tossing his hair away from his face. His hazel eyes widened with surprise and sudden realization as he saw the huge spike that had suddenly seemed to appear from nowhere. He screamed out in panic but then a red mist folded over his vision before going dark. 

            Dante watched in horror as vampires continued to fall down, blood oozing out of their bodies before they dissolved into a pile of ash. Trish's scream pierced through the air, causing him to look up to see Reiko flying through the air before being impaled by the spike. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw that it had missed his heart by several inches, piercing him below, near his stomach. The metal pole suddenly disappeared and changed shape again before merging with the background. Blue blood continued to drip onto the ground, providing a trial for Dante to follow. Reiko was a lot smarter than Dante had taken him for. 

            Trish ignored the moans of the few who had been left alive, as she made her way to the vampire who had cried blood. She knelt down beside him, her face a picture of distress as she shook him, trying to get him to wake. 

            'Reiko! Reiko, wake up! Please, Reiko!' she shrieked. There was no reply for a while but then the vampire stirred and looked up at her weakly. His eyes were glazed red as blood continued to pour out of his wound. Trish cursed and shrugged out of her jacket, rolling it into a type of pad. Reiko hissed with pain and struggled as she pressed hard at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

            'It's okay, you're going to be fine. I promise.' Reiko shuddered and his eyes rolled. The blood was still oozing out. Trish closed her eyes as she understood what she had to do. 

Dante leapt over bodies as he followed the trial of blue blood out of the guild. He paused as he saw a puddle of blood that was larger than the rest. He raised his eyes and snarled, knowing he had the disadvantage of not being able to see his enemy. 

            'Mostro, right?' he said, his voice a low sinister whisper. He chuckled to himself, but it was far from a pleasant sound. He heard a low growl in reply. 'You know, I don't understand what Reiko was so worried about. You don't feel that strong to me.' 

            'Fool. You think I'm really capable of taking this world over?'

            'That's what you were planning. And with this crystal in your possession, I believe you to be more than capable.'

            'Then you're a greater fool than I thought. I don't have the crystal.' Dante blinked and then scowled. 

            'You really expect me to believe that?' He could sense another person around here, making him tense. It looked as though he wouldn't be able to allow himself even a moment of relaxation, who knew when he would be attacked from behind? Whatever the case, he'd be ready. He could sense Mostro coming closer, could feel a cold hand on his chin, tilting his head. He snarled loudly and tried to move away, only to find that he was frozen to the spot. His feet were completely encased in ice. A sudden cold feeling swept through him, and Dante recognized it for fear. 

            'Bastard!' he snarled. He tried to move again, but the ice only compacted around his feet, making it impossible to get away. Mostro laughed as something flew out through the air towards him. Dante turned too late, the dart hitting him in the shoulder. A feeling of immense fatigue washed over him and he felt himself swaying, unable to fall because of the ice. 

            'You…' he croaked. A feeling of nausea rose into his throat and he coughed. He blinked wearily as he saw Mostro reveal himself. Dark black eyes watched him eagerly. 

            'Jaal.'

            'Yes, Master?'

            'Come. We have work to do if we are to regain that crystal.'

            'Yes, Master.' The two walked off, their footsteps silent. The ice disappeared and Dante fell to the ground, trembling and shaking. 

            Trish watched Reiko as he squirmed in pain. His eyes were becoming more and more covered with the red sheen. The blood had stopped a long time ago, but he had lost a vast amount, more than was safe for a vampire. Trish looked around desperately but then saw a large piece of broken glass. Without hesitating, she cut her own wrist and held it to the vampire's lips. 

            Reiko still seemed to be aware of what was happening. He tried to move his head away, and moaned slightly. A droplet of blood splashed onto his mouth, and when Reiko opened his mouth to protest, another splashed in, silencing him. The red glaze grew darker and more pronounced. He grabbed Trish's wrist with fierce desperation and sank his teeth in. Trish expected it to hurt, but instead some kind of strange pleasure pervaded her senses. 

            Reiko opened his eyes again, the red sheen gone. Trish sat there placidly, enjoying the feeling. Reiko's hazel eyes widened slightly and he gave vent to a muffled yelp, hastily licking the bite mark on Trish's wrist so then it healed. He quickly sat up and looked around, his eyes wide. 

            'Oh God…' he whispered. Trish saw the look of sadness on his face as he witnessed the carnage that Mostro had left behind. She slowly stood up, her vision swimming slightly. It gradually calmed and Trish found herself placing a hand on Reiko's shoulder as he sat there, stunned into silence. 

            'I'm sorry, Reiko.'

            '…'

            'There really was nothing that you could've done to help the situation. You tried everything.'

            '…How could this have happened? He should have never found us.'

            'I don't know.'

            'We were hidden from sight. No one knew about this but us and now you and Dante…how could Mostro find us? He can't sense demon or vampire taints.' Reiko's face had lost all colour. Trish found herself hugging him close. Reiko didn't pull away. 

            A door clicked open and he heard a whimper tear itself from Reiko's throat. 

            'Reiko…' she whispered, trying to calm him. 

            'All those innocent lives lost. I thought we were protected here. I was wrong. We should have all kept on the move. I was too confident and because of my foolishness all of them are dead.'

            'You weren't to know…'

            'They _trusted _me! And I've failed them!' 

            'Reiko,' said another voice. Trish looked up, as did Reiko. 'It was Jaal. He betrayed us.' Remy slowly descended the flight of steel stairs and came to kneel beside the two. 'He led Mostro here and told him about the guild, and about the illusions and spells I had cast on it.' Reiko pulled away from Trish and swallowed hard, staring blankly into space. Trish shook her head at Remy, trying to show him that he should not say anything else on the matter. Remy got the hint and bowed his head as his friend and leader struggled with himself to come to terms with the tragedy. 

            'Um…' said Trish, breaking the silence. 'Reiko?' No response. 'Now might be a bad time…but…where's Dante?' Reiko jumped to his feet. 

            'Dante!' He whirled around and streaked out of the building, his black coat swirling around his knees as he ran. Trish followed behind, as did Remy, anxious to stay by Reiko's side. Trish dropped behind so then her pace matched that of Remy's as Reiko ran ahead. 

            'Remy?'

            'What is it, Ma'am?'

            'Just call me Trish. I was wondering, how do you and Reiko know each other? And why did Reiko make this guild in the first place?'

            'I guess he wanted something to do…something to keep himself focused and living for some kind of cause. As for how us two know each other, Reiko's like an elder brother to me.' Remy smiled and loped along, feet silent as a cat's, eyes as alert like a wolf's. Trish kept running alongside him but then sped up as she heard a sudden yell. 

            'Dante! Dante!' Reiko shook the demon hunter. Trish gasped as she came to  halt. Dante was on the floor, his face as white as a sheet, his lips a faint tinge of blue. Froth leaked out of the side of his mouth, and his glazed, clouded eyes rolled in his head as Reiko moved him so then his head was cradled in his lap. 'Oh God…'

            'What happened to him!' shrieked Trish. Remy blinked. 

            'Poison. Mostro poisoned him.' Reiko saw the dart in Dante's shoulder and wrenched it out fiercely. 

            'Should he have been able to fight against it?' he said quickly, looking at Trish. Trish examined the condition of her partner and blinked. 

            'He…has been. It's the only reason why he's still alive.' 

            'Shit,' cursed Reiko. He nodded at Remy, who bowed his head once and ran. Dante continued to tremble, unintelligible words coming out of his mouth as he tried to communicate with Trish. Trish could only hold him close, tears threatening to spill over. She had never seen Dante in such a state before. He'd been poisoned before, but Dante's demonic blood had always been able to cure his body. It seemed as though the poison was able to override his body's powers. 

            Remy soon returned, carrying a handful of the jewels that Trish had seen earlier that night, only minutes before the massacre. Reiko took one from him, an emerald green one and pressed it to Dante's forehead. Almost immediately, Trish saw a change. Dante's eyes cleared and closed, and his breathing, which before had been laboured began to ease as he fell into a deep sleep. Reiko slowly stood up and tensed, as did Remy. Reiko looked hastily at Trish. 

            'Look, get Dante back to Devil May Cry. Don't worry about the poison; it's gone. But he'll run a serious fever because of the after affects of the poison. Keep him safe.' The two dashed off, just as the sun rose. 

            Trish was left holding a very weak Dante close to her. She slowly looked down at him and got up. 

            She only hoped that whatever this Mostro was, he'd keep away from them until Dante was completely well once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****

That night, was the worst night in my life as well as the best. I can't sleep at night and I'm terrified of walking in the dark. Just in case. I always keep a flashlight with me, because you never know what's going to leap around the corner.

            I must be crazy. Sometimes, I _want_ to be caught again. Just to see his face again. I didn't even know his name, and I didn't even get a chance to thank him. I still remember the way he looked at me…he looked so sad. I want to help him if he needs any. I don't want him to be sad anymore. 

I'm obsessed. 

            But can you blame me? He saved my life. He didn't have to but he did anyway. I wish I could see him again, and tell him that I'm grateful. I didn't even get the chance to say anything to him. Instead, I sat there like a lump. I wonder if he got hurt because of me? 

            Is he dead?

            Is he alive?

            I don't know. Is that why I'm so worried? Is that why I want to see him again? To make sure he didn't hurt himself in order to save me? Because the way I'm thinking right now is that a man who is willing to sacrifice his life for others is a man that deserves to live.

            I wish I were that little bit stronger. I wish I had enough sense to stand up for myself. I wish I could just say no. 

            He looked like the type who'd say no. Does he?

            There's so much to know about him. I want to know everything I can. I want to see him again. 

            My friend is asking again for me to go out. I'm wondering whether I should try and be strong and say no. But now I'm thinking that unless I go out, I might miss a chance of seeing him. 

            He seemed so lost. I looked into his eyes that night, and I saw such sadness. Was it for me? I think not. I think it was for something else, someone else perhaps…or maybe even for himself? I have so much to ask, so much to say. Maybe I'll see him tonight?

            Stephanie grabbed for her jacket and made sure that she was dressed sensibly. A corduroy brown skirt, a khaki sleeveless top and a tan jacket made up her attire. She smiled. At least this time she wasn't dressed as though she was a hooker standing on the side of the highway late at night. If she dared to say it, she looked smart but casual. 

            Grabbing her house-keys, she quickly made her way outdoors, pausing at the front door. She had moved recently, feeling that it was about time she got a place of her own and received the solitude she so wanted. Now she wasn't so sure that meeting her friend in town was a good idea. She turned around and opened the door. The warmth was so inviting, and now the bookshelf was also looking particularly appealing. But what if she missed that chance she'd been waiting for?

            She pulled herself together and closed the door, locking it behind her and took a deep breath, walking into the street. She paused again as she felt fear forming a lump in her throat. This was madness. Pure madness. What the hell was she doing?

            She felt in her jacket pocket for her flashlight and frowned as she realised that she'd forgotten it. She turned around, preparing to go back to her house but then realised that she was a lot further than what she had imagined. She turned again, towards her destination but then blinked as she saw the corner of a black coat whisk into a nearby alley. 

            A flutter of excitement rose in her stomach and she ran towards it eagerly, her happiness pushing all caution out of her mind. She paused as she heard trashcans fall with a clatter and then slowly stepped forwards, as memories of that night in the alley came flooding back. She could hear someone whispering something.

            'H-hello?' The whisperings stopped. She heard some movement and froze, trembling slightly. Slowly, she took another step forward, so then she was in the lamplight. As she stood in the circle of light, it seemed to grow suddenly brighter, so then darkness was flushed out of every corner. Amongst the trashcans, near the wall was a pile of black clothes. She sighed and then turned to walk away. Behind her, the pile of clothes moved. 

            Reiko stood up somewhat unsteadily and turned so then he was facing the wall at the end of the alley. Putting one ear to the wall he blinked, and then answered the whispering voice on the other side. 

            'Reiko? You there?'

            'Remy. Just go.'

            'But-'

            'Just go. I'm fine. I'll catch up with you soon.' 

            '…Okay then…whatever you say, Reiko…' Remy's voice sounded unconvinced. Reiko listened to his footsteps as they faded and turned around, his eyes widening slightly as he heard a gasp from behind him. Steph was still there, her eyes wide. Reiko backed up so then his back was flat against the wall and tensed. 

            'You!' 

            'Look, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. I was going for that demon that attacked you!' said Reiko, his voice harsh. Steph blinked and looked confused. 

            'Wait…you thought you hurt me?' she squeaked. Reiko looked as confused as her. 

            'Well…' his voice started to soften. 

            'I was worried you had died afterwards!' Reiko looked up quickly. 

            'Huh?'

            'That demon. It looked so strong. I thought that you might have got hurt and died somewhere…and I would have never known.' Reiko frowned at the one who stood before him. He didn't understand what the big deal was. He didn't see why she would be so concerned for his welfare. He shrugged. 

            'I won't die that easily.'

            'What makes you say that?' Reiko blinked and looked at Steph in surprise. This girl was obviously not thinking of going anytime soon. He had to get out of here. 

            'Erm…' Steph was moving closer to him, her eyes wide. 

            'Your teeth…' Reiko clamped his mouth shut and tried to back away but cursed inwardly as he remembered that his back was already against the wall. Steph hesitantly put out a hand towards the vampire and blinked as she felt how cold her skin was. 

            'My God…you're freezing! You don't have a place to live, do you? It was all down to luck that you were at the right place at the right time!' she gasped. Reiko blinked but then yelped as Steph took a hold of his arm. 'I don't understand why a person like you would be out on the streets. Don't you have a job? You must be hungry.'

            'Uh…no…not really…' Steph caught the nervousness in his voice and smiled at him, slowing down. 

            'I'm sorry…it's just that you're so cold…and I want to do anything I can to repay you for saving my life.' She smiled and lowered her eyes. 'You didn't have to, but you did. And I didn't even get a chance to say thank you.' Reiko was silent but watched her expressionlessly. Steph looked up at him and met his gaze with her own, soon finding that she was looking deep into his eyes. She could see the confusion and she could sense something akin to fear. She stopped walking and frowned at him. 

            'My name is Stephanie.' The man in front of her nodded once, blinked, but said nothing. 'I'd like to know the name of the man who saved my life.' He simply lowered his eyes. An awkward silence hung in the air. 

            'I am Reiko,' he murmured softly. Stephanie smiled at him, and Reiko slowly raised his eyes. 'I should get going.'

            'But where will you go?' Reiko shrugged. Steph frowned as she suddenly noticed the way Reiko was speaking. He was mumbling, barely opening his mouth to speak. 

            'You should go to a doctor,' she said helpfully. 'Your jaw wouldn't be in so much pain.' Reiko said nothing but inwardly, he was laughing. God this girl was presumptuous. She had absolutely no idea. His heart suddenly went out to her. She was so innocent, and she was willing to help a complete stranger. She thought he was cold, and she would have invited him into her house. Luckily for her, he was not like the others. 

            'Thanks…' he said simply. The girl's face brightened, causing Reiko to smile. 'I should be going,' he said again. Steph frowned again. 'Thank you for offering to help, but I'm fine.' Another smile on his part. 'Really I am.' Another awkward silence. For some odd reason, Reiko wasn't sure he wanted to go. It was different, being talked to as if he were normal. It was different, actually having someone _want _to talk to him. But she wouldn't once she found out, would she? No. He was crazy for even thinking it. Reiko nodded once, politely in her direction and then turned back the way they had come. 

            He paused and blinked as he heard Steph running behind him, overtaking him so then she was standing in his way. She stood on tiptoe and reached up to his face, planting a peck on his cheek. Reiko's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Steph smiled, blushing, lowered her eyes but then quickly brought them up and gasped. 

            'What on earth?' Her voice sounded shocked, and awed at the same time. 

            'W-what is it?' Reiko stepped back, nervously. 

            'Your _teeth_!' Reiko groaned and placed a hand over his eyes. Steph backed away and Reiko hung his head. 'You're a …you're a …'

            'A vampire. I know.' Steph instinctively felt for a chain on her neck but realised she wasn't wearing her cross. Reiko had raised his head and was watching her listlessly. Steph stopped as she noted the pain and sadness in his eyes. Reiko slowly shook his head and turned around.

            'You're not going to kill me?' squeaked Steph. Reiko's shoulders slumped as though he had been stung. 

            'No I'm not going to kill you!' he snapped. 'I saved your life, didn't I? So what would be the point of me killing you now?' Years worth of anger and misery flooded out of him. 'You think that just because I'm a vampire it means I can't feel anything a human can feel. You think I don't feel love, sorrow, hurt, pain? You think I don't feel all that? You think the only thing I can feel for this world is hate? Because I'm different?' His voice was rising in pitch and volume, but he no longer cared.  'Just because I am what I am it doesn't mean I can't understand and feel what you feel. I once was a human, and in many ways I still am!' He paused, for breath and found to his utter shame that he was trembling slightly with pent in rage. 

            Steph looked shocked and confused by his sudden outburst. Her eyes had widened, and her lips were slightly parted, as though she had words to say. All she could do was squeak at odd intervals as she tried to form sentences. 

            'B-blood…' she choked out. Reiko frowned at her but then grew aware of the hot sticky feeling on his cheeks. He brushed past her roughly and walked off into the dark. 'W-wait.' Reiko, against his better judgement, stopped. 

            'What now? Want to drive a stake through my heart?' he said bitterly. Steph shook her head and swallowed hard. 

            'I'm sorry…I didn't know. But can you blame me? Everything is so stereotyped. I always thought a vampire was a being of legend. I never thought they existed. So when I finally find out they do, of curse I'd get scared. It stands to reason doesn't it? All these stories about how they're evil beings, drink your blood, suck you dry…the list goes on.' Reiko laughed bitterly. 

            'And to think you were about to invite me into your house.' Steph smiled sheepishly. 

            'I got carried away. I was just afraid you were going to get sick. I wanted to help you. But…you wouldn't have hurt me, would you?' Reiko shook his head. 

            'I don't take the blood from a human.' Steph blinked. 

            'So what _do _you take?' Reiko shook his head. 

            'Doesn't matter either way. You should go home. It's late.' Reiko suddenly paused and gasped. 'What's the time?'

            'It's about five o' clock.' She blinked. 'Jeez…I didn't realise how late it was!' Reiko's face had turned pale. He quickly turned and ran, suddenly falling as he stepped into a patch of weak sunlight. Stephanie gasped and helped him up to his feet and quickly went to her house with him. Reiko gasped in pain again as a fresh large burn appeared on his chest. 

            'Oh God,' he moaned. 'Oh God…'

            'Just hang on. Let me get my keys.' The sun seemed to be rising faster than usual as Steph fumbled for her house-keys. Reiko leant against the porch, groaning first but then later screaming as the weak light fell across them both. Just at that moment, Steph opened the door and dragged him in, quickly closing the blinds so then the room was left in darkness. 

            Reiko lay on the ground, shaking with pain. 

            'Oh God…' he moaned again. Steph found her first aid kit and tried her best to bandage the burns that had appeared, looking sympathetic towards him. 

            'Just rest, you'll be fine.' She smiled. Darkness was beginning to creep up on Reiko's vision. He swallowed hard, panting slightly. Slowly, he tried to raise his head, but then fell back, unable to move. Steph caressed his cheek gently, trying to soothe him. 

            'It'll be all right. Honest.' Reiko closed his eyes as Steph's lips found his own. He blinked slightly but then fell into darkness.

            _Thank you all so much for reviewing what I've written so far. It's such a pleasure to read all the reviews. What makes it even better is the fact that Videl keeps reviewing as well, I know she hates to. ^_^ You make me feel so honoured by reviewing! Vampy, you're such a loyal fwend. An Shani and Bachus you two are being so great with the support. Ah, and of course Chasm. You've been reviewing my stuff even from Darkness Falling which now that I look back on it is a pile of dung mixed with poo mixed with crap. _

_            Ahem…Do me a favour and review again? ^_^ That's goes for all of ye!_


	8. Chapter 8

I've been debating over this chapter. Didn't know what I should write down, what would happen. And then all of a sudden, it came to me. Hope that this will work. Review for me and tell me? ^_^

_I should really do some Authoress' Notes, shouldn't I? Well what can I say apart from thank you everyone for all the reviews. (hugs to everyone)_

****

**Chapter 8**

****

            'You have to eat something!'

            'I'm not hungry.'

            'But how will you ever get your strength back if you don't eat?' 

            'I just really don't feel up to eating anything.'

            'Dante…'

            'Trish…' Dante flopped back on the pillows, looking up at her weakly. Trish sighed. 

            'Please try and eat something?' Dante tried to raise his head but fell back again, his eyes drooping slightly. He was panting, just from that small move. Trish sighed and then looked towards the bowl of ice-cold water. Beside it lay several damp cloths. Trish slowly dipped a cloth in, wrung it out and placed it on Dante's forehead. This earned her a yell that shook the rafters. 

            'ARGH! SHIT, WOMAN!' Trish giggled. 

            'Is that any way to talk to a lady?' Dante shuddered, but sweat ran down his face even then. Trish sighed again. She had never seen Dante in such a state. Even when he had been impaled by his sword on one occasion he had never looked as weak as he did now. It was a reminder that he was still part human; he still had weaknesses. Dante's shivering grew less and he shook his head away from the towel and snuggled down into the covers. 

            'Dante, you have to eat something. Please?' No reply. Trish peeled back the covers from his face and frowned as she saw that he had closed his eyes, shivering still. Tears leaked out from underneath his closed lids. Trish quickly corrected herself. No, he wasn't crying. The effort of keeping his eyes open caused them to water. She shook her head and moved him gently so then his head was resting completely on the pillow. 

            Dante's breathing was even and peaceful, but his face was troubled. Trish felt his forehead and sighed. Hopefully, Dante's demonic blood would start to kick in by night and they'd be able to carry on the fight. She turned to leave the room but then stopped as she heard Dante shift position on the bed. She paused for another few seconds, listening to Dante's breathing. She was about to go when she heard him whisper her name. 

            'What is it, Dante?' A wan smile. 

            'Can you stop feeding me soup? I'm not an old man with no teeth…' He tried to raise his head but fell back again. His eyes flickered slightly but then he smiled weakly at her. Trish smirked. 

            'The silver hair leads me to believe otherwise.' Seeing the scowl on his face, she smiled broadly and came closer. 'So…what do you want to eat then?' Dante blinked and closed his eyes as though thinking. At last he grinned. 'Anything you haven't cooked.' Trish frowned and glared at him. 

            'Very funny.' Dante curled up and looked at her. 

            'Pizza?'

            'No.'

            '…Chinese?' Trish narrowed her eyes, drawing out the suspense. Dante watched her steadily. 

            'Alright,' she at last conceded. 'Oh and Dante?'

            'What.' His tone had suddenly turned cold and bitter. 

            'The cute act really doesn't suit you.' He scowled. 

            'When did I act cute?'

            'With all the begging for pizza stuff.' Dante blinked. Trish realised that he hadn't replied. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 'Just get better. I'll order it now.' No response. Without another word, Trish left. Dante heard the door click softly shut and immediately sprang into action. He quickly turned back the covers and sat up. He froze and started shaking where he sat, panting slightly. At last, the shivering died down slightly and he felt able to move onto the next stage. 

            Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he smiled as he felt the solid wooden floor beneath his bare feet. He gritted his teeth as the wind seemed to blast against him. He then realised that there was no wind; it was just the intense cold that seemed to be pervading his senses. He held back a moan and slowly stood up. A feeling of nausea began to creep up his throat. He felt sick and dizzy. He swallowed hard, trying to fight the urge to throw up. He was aware that his legs were shaking with the effort of supporting his weight. The room seemed to swim and spin around him, and he closed his eyes, still trying to fight. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, his vision no better and took a step forward. He promptly collapsed. 

            Trish slammed the door shut, hearing the thud of his body against the floor from downstairs. She sighed seeing Dante on the ground and slowly pulled him up onto his feet and tucked him back into bed. Dante slowly opened his eyes, the cold fire that normally blazed in them dimmed and dull. He stared at her, unable to recognise her. At last, he smiled and held her close.

            'Mother…' he breathed out softly. Trish froze, feeling herself grow cold at the word. Dante nuzzled against her, convinced that Trish was the woman from his childhood days. Trish slowly began to relax and held him gently. At the response, Dante did something that completely took her by surprise. Crystal tears formed in his eyes and ran freely down his face.

            'Mother…' he whispered again, repeating the word. 'Mother…I…I'm sorry…I-'

            'Ssh…' Trish whispered softly. She started to stroke his hair soothingly.

            'I…I tried to save you.'

            'I know…and I love you for it…' Trish continued to keep her voice soft, trying to calm Dante, allowing him to believe that she was really his mother, returned from the past. 'Don't be sorry…it was meant to be.' This seemed to work. Dante pulled away, his lips moving but no sound issuing forth. He blinked and whimpered softly as Trish laid him back onto the pillows. Trish fought back her own tears. Never had she seen him in such a state…it was heartbreaking to watch him as he wept freely, possibly for the first time in years. 

            'Mother…don't leave me yet…'

            'I won't…I promise.' Dante nodded slowly and then closed his eyes. Almost immediately, his breathing grew heavy.

            Trish watched him for a few minutes and then left the room.

Even the strongest of men must weep.

            Reiko opened his eyes to find himself in a room he didn't recognise. He blinked and sat up, only to find that bandages had been wrapped around his chest and arms, and that he was in a bed that wasn't his own. He blinked and tensed as he heard the door open. Steph slowly came in and smiled nervously at him. Reiko looked around again and then turned his attention onto her. 

            'Where am I?'

            'In my house.'

            'Why?'

            'The sun burnt you as it came up.'

            'Hence the bandages?'

            'Hence the bandages.'

            'You brought me here?'

            'You know I did.' Reiko paused and closed his eyes, trying to remember. Oh yes…the sun had started to rise and he had stepped into it by mistake. Steph had pulled him up and had dragged him here. He smiled. Stephanie has basically saved his life. 

            'Thanks.' She smiled at the simple acknowledgement. Reiko looked away and saw the time. It was ten o' clock. 'How long have I been here?' 

            'Four days,' came the immediate reply. Reiko blinked. 'You can't go yet. The sun is out. I'm sorry.' It sounded as though she meant everything she had said. She really was sorry. Perhaps because she wouldn't be able to see the back of him? He found himself looking into the mirror. He didn't show up, only the blank wall behind him was visible. He slowly looked in Steph's direction. 

            'I scare you don't I?' Steph blushed. 'I take that as a yes. Don't worry. I told you last night that I don't kill humans. I won't hurt you.' Reiko slowly stood up and walked towards her, almost lazily. Steph blinked but stood her ground, as though in defiance of her obvious fright. Her eyes had widened slightly and she was trembling slightly. Reiko smiled thinly and tilted her head back so then her eyes stared directly into his own. 

            'Why did you kiss me?' he asked softly. Steph's eyes widened even more and her face flared up. 

            'I did not!' she squeaked. 'I just bumped you accidentally!'

            'And it was just coincidence that your lips touched against mine?' She said nothing. Reiko grinned, showing his fangs unconsciously. Steph saw them and started trembling again. She was frightened, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Reiko sighed and backed off. 'Forgive me, I was just teasing you.' Steph offered him a weak smile. Reiko sat down on the edge of the bed and started to unwrap the bandages from his arms, much to Stephanie's alarm. 

            'No don't!' The bandage fell to the ground, showing the pale cold skin of his arm. It was fully healed. Steph gaped at it. Reiko smiled. 

            'One of the perks of being a vampire.' Reiko started unwrapping the bandage from his chest, revealing his toned body. Steph was ashamed to find herself staring. She looked away hastily and made a great show of picking up the bandages from the floor where they had fallen. Reiko stretched out and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes. Steph straightened up.

            'Um…what do you want to do?' Reiko smiled. 

            'Watch TV…go for a walk…'

            'You can't walk right now. Not while the sun's up.'

            'I know…but I wish I could.' Steph looked at him steadily at that point. 

            'You don't like being what you are?' No reply. Reiko had fallen asleep again. Steph decided that she should do the same. After all, spending several days without sleep was a particularly exhausting experience.

            It was about nine o' clock at night when Reiko woke up. The first thing he was aware of was that Steph had gone to sleep beside him, and that at some point in his sleep he had wrapped his arms around her. The second thing he noticed was that someone was ringing the doorbell. 

            'Steph?' He nudged her gently. 'Ste-eph…' Still no answer. He paused. 'Steph!' 

            'Nn…' She slowly turned onto her other side, facing him and opened her eyes slightly. 'Wha-?'           

            'Someone's at the door.' Stephanie blinked, leapt off the bed and ran downstairs. Reiko looked around but failed to see his shirt. He sighed and followed her downstairs, hearing a raised voice and Stephanie's quieter one. 

            'I thought we were going to go out and have fun last night! But _no! _I was waiting for _hours_!' Stephanie lowered her eyes. 

            'I'm sorry, Lisa, but something came up and it just slipped my mind.' Lisa blinked and her eyes widened. Stephanie spun around to see Reiko standing there, face sombre. Steph cursed inwardly, only realising then and there that her hair was a complete mess. For that matter, so was Reiko's. She began to worry. Lisa always got the wrong idea of everything. Like now. Lisa smirked and looked at Reiko in a purely predatory way. 

            'Something came _up_, did it?' Steph scowled at her. 'No wonder why it slipped your mind.' She smirked at Reiko who simply narrowed his eyes, taking an instant dislike to her. 'Well, there's no reason why we can't all go out and get drunk and have fun tonight now, is there?' Stephanie walked upstairs miserably. Reiko looked impassively at Lisa. 

            'You have a poor sense of fun.' Lisa glared at him. 

            'Well, you'll soon realise your mistake, won't you?' she said primly. Reiko shrugged as he followed Steph upstairs, only to find that she was in her room blushing furiously as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Reiko said nothing for a while but noted down silently that Stephanie had turned her head away from him. 

            'She's a bit of a whore, isn't she?' This brought out a giggle. 

            'Reiko!' It was meant to be a reprimand, but she giggled again. Reiko frowned. 

            'You don't particularly enjoy her company, do you?' She shook her head without thinking. 'So why associate with her?' Steph looked sheepish but found herself explaining to him. 

            'At school, she was always so popular with the guys and everything. So when one day she came up to me and started talking to me I was honoured. I wanted so much to be her friend and be liked. So I hung about with her because I thought maybe her popularity will rub off on me too. I guess the habit's stuck.'

            'But you're unhappy because of it.' 

            'How do you figure that?'

            'One doesn't have to figure out anything. It's obvious. Anyway, if she's acting like that I guess the only reason she's popular is because she's a slut.' Again she laughed. 'If you were yourself a little more, you'd find you'd be more respected than her.' Steph looked at him. 

            'Reiko?'

            'Yes?'

            'Are you gay?' Reiko blinked and then shook his head, laughing. 

            'What makes you think that?'

            'You're acting like some kind of counsellor. And you're giving me advice on how to get guys to like me.' Reiko chuckled. 

            'I'm talking about people in general. And you must remember that I am a vampire. As much as I hate being one, I am what I am. I've been around for a long time. I learn more stuff about human nature as the years pass.' He shrugged. 'And no. I'm not gay. Just stating facts.' 

            'Reiko?'

            'Yes?'

            'Are you mad at me? For asking?' Reiko snorted and shook his head but then stood up. 'I really don't want to go to the club.'

            'So don't.'

            'But she'd be pissed off. And then she's going to start spreading rumours about me.'

            'You worry too much about what people think,' he said bluntly. Steph sighed again. 'Go out for yourself. Not her. Besides, she's not going to make you do anything you don't want to.'

            'What makes you say that?' Reiko grinned. 

            'I might as well come too. Keep an eye on things.' Steph looked at him curiously but then nodded. 

            Lisa sailed into the club and promptly settled herself at the club. Steph stood about nervously, playing with a chain that hung around her neck. Reiko shuddered, thinking that it was a cross but then relaxed as he saw that it was a red jewel that hung from her neck. 

            Music pounded and smoke from cigarettes formed a kind of haze. Steph slowly inched her way to the club and sat down, listening to the music, moving her head slightly to the beat. Reiko was left standing by himself, keeping an eye on Steph and listening to Lisa as she flirted loudly and obviously, her high pitched giggling annoying him intensely. He noted down the back entrance of the club and the fire exit. He breathed out heavily and then tensed. 

            'Oh shit…' He looked around wildly but could see nothing, the cigarette smoke getting into his eyes, people crashing into him every so often by accident. 

            'Watch where you're going!' someone snapped. Reiko bared his teeth, and the man's face drained of all colour. Reiko suddenly felt an evil surge from directly behind him and turned around, pinpointing Mostro. He seemed to be focused entirely on something. Reiko followed the path he was taking through the throng of people and felt sick as he saw that he was making a bee-line for Stephanie. 

            At that point, the dancers seemed to pack closer together. Lisa suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started dancing in front of him. 

            'Come on, dance with me!' she said. Reiko blinked, seeing that she was drunk and then gasped as he heard Stephanie screaming. The crowds all started yelling and started stampeding out of the club as quickly as possible. Reiko crouched down slightly as people ran by him, crying out with sudden fear. Rumours were rampant as people started talking about shootings and stabbings. Reiko started pushing people out of the way as he charged towards her.

            'Steph!' he yelled, bulling through the crowds. He rushed at Mostro and knocked him away from Stephanie, who was bleeding from her arm. She looked terrified and could only stand in one place as Reiko tried to battle with the demon. Mostro soon stood up, hissed and joined the group of people who were running out of the club. Reiko grabbed Steph's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction, towards the fire exit.

            Outside, it was cold, and a wind had picked up. Steph started shivering and then looked into Reiko's eyes, fear showing only too clearly in her blue eyes. Reiko held her softly by the shoulders. 

            'Who was that guy?' she whimpered. Reiko held her close, hugging her protectively. 

            'His name is Mostro. He's a being of immense evil.'

            'But…what does he want with me?'

            'I don't know. I just don't know.' Steph started crying. Reiko stroked her back soothingly, trying to calm her. It would be suicide to return back to her house. She had to be kept safe, where she'd be protective. A sudden idea entered his mind. 

            'Come on, follow me.'

            'W-where are we going?'

            'We're going to Devil May Cry.'


	9. Chapter 9

            So here is yet again another review. Reiko, Steph, Remy, Jaal and Mostro belong to me. Dante and Trish don't. 

_            I'm not in the best of moods right now. Possibly why this chapter is even more angsty than usual. People can't ever accuse me of not having put my emotions into my writing. _

_            I need to thank every single one of you that's reviewed. I love you guys. Seriously. I don't know how many times you guys have made me laugh. Laughing WITH you and not AT you. _

_            It's been fun. Writing here I mean. I still will don't worry. But if you don't see me around for a bit don't worry. If you see me around after this weekend, then you and I will BOTH be happy. And I'll write a new HITH chapter perhaps, or give Reiko a break in Dark Legion. Whichever I'm in the mood for._

_            Thank you everyone. It's been fun. _

****

****

**Chapter 9**

****

            Trish opened the door and blinked seeing Reiko standing at the door. Behind her, stood a terrified girl. Tears were in her blue eyes and she was holding one hand to her other arm, where blood streamed out. 

            'Reiko? What happened?'

            'I'll explain later; just help Stephanie.' Steph looked up at Trish and whimpered pitifully before she swayed and fainted. Reiko dashed forward, catching her before she hit the floor. He looked up at Trish briefly before he picked her up and carried the girl to the couch. Trish pulled out a thin blanket and covered Stephanie with it. 

            'Is she going to be okay?' Trish shook her head silently, communicating that she didn't know. 

            'What happened to her?'

            'She was attacked. By Mostro. But Trish, this was the same girl who was attacked previously by a demon. That demon was also working for Mostro. He's after her, and I just don't understand why.' Trish nodded slowly and then looked to him. 

            'Remy's been looking for you. Where were you? He was just about pulling his hair out.'

            'I was unconscious for four days. I was staying at Steph's house while I was out of it.'

            'She invited you in? Does she know?'

            'She knows.'

            'And she still invited you in?' 

            'She didn't have much of a choice. The sun had risen and I was close to getting killed.' Trish looked at him curiously and frowned. 

            'Why would she be so bothered about saving you?'

            'I was the one who stopped the attack that night. I don't think that's the only reason though. She has a good heart.' Trish smiled at him quite suddenly, taking him off guard. He blinked and then smiled back. 

            'How's Dante?' he said. Trish's face fell slightly. 

            'Not too well. The fever still hasn't left him but it's a lot less than before.' Reiko sighed and then slowly went upstairs, tracking down Dante. He stopped short as he saw him in bed, asleep. 

            'Dante?' The silver haired demon hunter slowly opened his eyes and looked in Reiko's direction, frowning slightly as he recognised him. 

            'What the hell are you doing here?'

            'I need your help. I need to know whether you found out anymore information on Mostro.' Dante slowly sat up, looking more alert. 

            'So what if we have?' Reiko's eyes lit up. Dante struggled slightly and managed to rest his head against the headboard of the bed, breathing slightly harder than was normal. Reiko came closer to him and Dante weakly raised a hand, stopping him instantly. 

            'If you want to get sick, come closer. If not, then stay where you are. I was joking. I didn't find anything about him.' Reiko sighed and lowered his head. 'You're too quick to trust, kid. You've got to be wiser about these things. This is what got you into the mess in the first place. You should have listened to Remy.'

            'I should have, shouldn't I…' he said flatly. 'But because of my foolishness all of them are dead.' 

            'Who's the girl?' Reiko looked up at Dante quickly and frowned. Dante smiled thinly and watched him steadily. 'She isn't a demon, that's for sure.'

            'She…saved my life,' said Reiko softly. Dante groaned and rolled his eyes. 

            'God…she's as bad as you.'

            'How so?'

            'Too trusting.' Reiko blinked. 

            'What's so bad about trusting people?'

            'You never know when they'll turn their back on you. You think you know someone, but only until they hurt you, do you realize their true nature…' Reiko was quiet but then looked away slowly. 'All I'm saying is, don't trust her.'

            'Mostro's after her,' said Reiko softly. Dante blinked and tried to sit up straighter. 

            'Scratch that then. You can trust her.'

            'Why the sudden change of mind?'

            'An enemy of an enemy is a friend.' Reiko narrowed his eyes slightly. 

            'Didn't you make that mistake with Trish? You thought she was on your side.' Reiko walked out, eyes cold, face impassive. Dante watched him go but then slowly tried to get out of bed, smiling when he found he could take a few unsteady steps.

            Trish looked up to see Reiko come down the stairs. 

            'Has she woken yet?'

            'No.' A small sigh came from the vampire, causing Trish to look at him. 

            'You like her, don't you?'

            'No.' Trish smiled knowingly. Reiko didn't notice but watched gloomily, only straightening up slightly when Steph stirred and opened her eyes. 

            'W-what happened?' she whispered. Reiko came closer to her, his eyes softening slightly. 

            'You fainted.' Steph started to whimper and to Reiko's alarm started crying again. Trish pushed Reiko out of the way none too gently and pulled the girl into a hug. 

            'Who _was that guy? What did he want with me?'_

            'I don't know.'

            'He tried to _kill_ me,' she sobbed. Reiko looked at her and then moved so then he was looking out of the window. Trish rubbed Steph's back soothingly but looked up as she heard a noise from upstairs.

            'Dante, what do you think you're doing?' she said calmly. Dante paused and held her eyes with his own before narrowing them slightly.

            'I'm sick of-'

            'Yeah, I know you're sick. So go back to bed.' Dante growled low in his throat, causing the girl in Trish's arms to cry out again with fear. Trish held her tightly and looked towards Dante, who had stopped growling immediately. 

            'I'm not going to bed,' he said quietly, despite him shaking slightly with the effort of standing on his own two feet. Reiko turned away from the window for a few moments to take in Dante's shivering and then turned back, staring vacantly out. The others seemed to fade away into nothingness, until he was by himself. 

_It was snowing. He was in the mountains and he turned his face up to the wintry skies and smiled, feeling the cold flakes on his cheeks. Around him, there was nothing but endless heaps upon heaps of snow. He started to feel cold, and he shuddered, but the smile remained on his face. He was happy here. He tensed as he heard a voice behind him and turned and ran back down the slope he had just climbed, back into his mother's warm arms. No matter how cold he got, she'd always be there for him. Always…forever, and ever…_

_            Around him, the snow continued to fall, but he smiled as he heard the voices of others. He ran past his mother, towards his father and uncle but on the way, he tripped and would have landed face down in the snow had his father not been there to catch him and pick him up, so then he was able to rest his small head on his father's shoulder, soft because of the padded jacket he wore. He nuzzled into it, and smiled, closing his eyes. _

_            'Luff yew…' he said, his voice muffled and distorted by the jacket into which he  nuzzled. He made his father happy, for he laughed. They went into the hotel that day and Reiko watched them unpack his favourite toy, a stuffed tiger. They had said that it was a cat called an Ocelot, but to him it had always been a tiger. They had laughed when he pointed at it and tried to pronounce the word. Small things…they delighted them, and Reiko smiled back and laughed with them, not sure why but only aware he had made them happy. _

_            The weekend was full of fun but it all seemed to end too quickly. Reiko fell asleep on the way back home, his father was driving and his mother was sitting quietly, listening to the songs playing on the radio. He woke up to his mother scream out a single word. The car moved violently, and Reiko felt the safety belt come undone and he slammed against the car door, which fell open under his slight weight. The car carried on driving, and Reiko's eyes widened as he heard his mother's voice continue screaming out that name that he would come to remember for the rest of his life. _

_            'Mostro! Oh God! No!' The car crashed into the side of the cliff they were driving next to, and all was silent. The car door opened, and a bloodied mess tumbled out, limp, lifeless…dead._

_            'MOM! DAD!'_

'Reiko!' Hazel eyes snapped open and stared about wildly. Trish was kneeling beside him, shaking him slightly. He realised that he himself was holding onto her but now he let her go, putting a hand up to his eyes, as though trying to erase the visions that haunted him in his dreams from his eyes. Dante stood over him, his face looked as though it was carved of stone. Steph was nowhere to be seen. Reiko blinked, looking dazed. Trish held him close, rolling her eyes as she found that she was comforting someone yet again. Dante knelt down on the hard wooden floor and pushed Reiko back onto the solid surface. Reiko lay back obediently and blinked tiredly, looking helpless. Trish noted down that he was shaking silently. 

            'Reiko?' she repeated his name softly, looking at him with concern showing only too clearly in her eyes. Reiko's gaze switched onto hers and he blinked slowly. Dante shook his head and turned and sat down on the couch. 

            'Where's Steph?' whispered Reiko. Trish smiled. 

            'Upstairs, taking a bath.' Reiko nodded slowly and rested his head back down. He felt drained suddenly. He couldn't move; he didn't want to. He couldn't even open his mouth to speak. He was simply there, but he felt as dead as his parents. There was nothing left to keep him going anymore. Nothing but vengeance. 

            Dante blinked and turned as something caught his eyes. A red jewel, the colour reminiscent to that of jasper lay on the floor. Dante picked it up and studied it. Reiko looked at it but said nothing, even though he knew that it belonged to Steph. Trish stood up and moved away from him, and for a sudden wild moment, Reiko felt a sudden urge to latch onto her and cry like he had never done before. It was stupid, he knew, but he was still afraid of being left alone. Trish looked at him quickly, and he felt himself calming down. He wasn't going to be forgotten. He closed his eyes but then a choked sound escaped from him. He held the rest of his sobs back but they left him shaking on the floor as he battled against the tears that were threatening to spill onto his cheeks. 

            'Don't fight them back,' said Trish calmly. 'Let them go.' Reiko shook his head and was still, the dry sobbing no more. Dante shook the jewel, getting Trish's attention. 

            'Who's is this?'

            'I think it's that girl's,' said Trish immediately. The two looked at Reiko, who had remained lying there, his grief eating at him slowly but steadily. His eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly. Trish looked at Dante, who simply shrugged and then lightly kicked Reiko in the side. This seemed to get the vampire talking. 

            'They didn't know the half of it. They tried to tell me that they were far away, and that I'd see them again. I wanted to believe them. But I always used to wait for them by the window. Waiting for that black car to show up. It never did.' Dante raised his eyebrows, looking at Reiko as though he had gone mad. Trish shook her head at him and sat down by the vampire's side. 

            'Keep going.' Reiko shook his head and shakily got up, still looking like one in a trance. He slowly went upstairs but then turned to take a closer look at the jewel that lay in Dante's calloused hands. 

            'Mostro is after Steph,' he repeated slowly. 'Mostro is after Steph because of that necklace that she wears. He wants it, but I do not know why.' Reiko's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he turned limp, falling to the ground heavily. Trish dragged Reiko to the couch and dropped him there. Dante looked down thoughtfully at the necklace and then looked out of the window. Snow fell.


	10. Chapter 10

            _Well here I am again, with another new chapter. There seems to be some kind of Devil May Cry fanfic population explosion going on here. But this time the explosion is a good thing as opposed to population explosions being bad. It's about time the Devil May Cry fanfic section grew a little more. I wait one day for the time when it will hit 700 or something. Wouldn't that be something?_

_            Sure some might not be as good as others, and others will be better than some, and others will make you laugh, while others shall make you cry, but at the end of the day, does it matter? It's the pure variety of everything in the Devil May Cry section that makes me love it to bits. _

_            Why am I talking so much about this? This is totally irrelevant, but oh well. I can be allowed to let my thoughts flow onto paper now and then, right? ^_^ _

_            I'd like to point out that he game or any of it's characters from Devil May Cry do not belong to me, nor Chasm, nor Vampy, nor Alaster, nor anyone over here. We simply borrow them, and put them back. They might be a little worse for wear what with the crazy stuff we do to them but hey, we got to have fun somehow! ^_^_

_            Reiko, Steph and Mostro and Remy belong to me however…as well as the traitorous Jaal. Who might soon get his just deserts. And everyone who's waiting for Nelo to make his appearance he'll be coming soon. _

**Chapter 10**

****

                        Steph walked downstairs to see Reiko on the couch, face paler than usual. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly. Trish looked concerned. Dante looked up at the girl as she stood there uncertainly.    

            'What's wrong with Reiko?' she asked, her voice small. Dante shrugged. Trish looked up at Steph. 

            'Do you know how long it's been without him taking blood?' Steph shook her head. 

            'He didn't have any while he was with me. So that's about five days.'

            'We only saw him today. We met him about a week ago.'

            'Eight days,' said Dante suddenly. 'It's been eight days since he's had any blood.' Steph blinked and looked at Dante, taking in his silver hair, his tired face and how he was still shivering, even now. 

            'That's not good, is it?'

            'Dangerous.'

            'So why didn't he take any blood?' Dante shook his head.

            'He didn't want to risk anyone's life.' Steph smiled at this and looked back at Reiko but then frowned. He was showing no signs of waking. Suddenly, he stirred and opened his eyes. He tried to raise his head but failed. Dante bent over him, scowling. 

            'You're a fool,' he said gruffly. Reiko blinked and slowly closed his eyes, moaning softly. The visions continued to play themselves over and over in his head and he blinked. 

            'That necklace…that jewel…it's a shard of the crystal.' Dante looked towards Stephanie quickly, and his eyes slowly narrowed. Steph backed away, frightened by the change in Dante's icy blue eyes. Trish glared at Dante. 

            'Stop that. It's not her fault. She probably doesn't even know.'

            'If Mostro gets that last shard, then figures out how to bestow himself with power, we'll be killed.' Whispered Reiko softly. Dante smirked. 

            'Well there's a happy thought.' Steph blinked. 

            'He wants to kill me because of a gift my grandmother gave me?' Dante nodded grimly. 

            'It seems that way.' Steph blinked but said nothing else, stunned into silence. Trish turned back to Reiko only to see that he was close to passing out again. 

            'What are we going to do about him?' she said softly. Dante snorted and shrugged. 'I gave him my blood at the guild.'

            'You _what?_' Dante blinked and gawped at her. Trish nodded. 

            'He _needed _it! He was going to die. I could always give some again…'

            'No way.' Dante shook his head. Steph silently walked over to Reiko and took the necklace from Dante's hand. The edge of the jewel was sharp. She remembered that she had only started wearing it recently since the demon attack, thinking she could use it as a way of defending herself. She quickly drew it across her wrist, gasping out with pain. For a second, there was nothing, but then blood started to well out of the gash. Reiko's mouth was still half open and without hesitating, she placed her wrist to his mouth and waited. Reiko's eyes slowly closed and he started to feed from her. 

            She gasped sharply as his fangs sunk in, but not with pain. In fact, there _was _no pain. She blinked and looked up at Trish but she wasn't looking in her direction. She slowly grew aware of the movement of Reiko's mouth on her wrist as he unconsciously started to take her blood. Her vision slowly began to grow fuzzy, as if she was looking out through water.

            'H-help…' she heard herself say as though from far away. Reiko's eyes snapped open at this point and he gasped with terror, hastily healing her. Steph felt someone slowly lying her down and she felt a blanket covering her. Reiko looked up from her when she closed her eyes and whirled about on the two hunters. 

            'Why didn't you stop her?!'

            'We were too busy finding out about this necklace and wondering how to hide it,' answered Trish quickly. Dante walked over to Steph and smirked. 

            'She'll be fine. Just needs rest. Besides, you hadn't eaten for eight days.'

            'What of it?'

            'You were foolish not to go out and hunt down a meal.'

            'I don't _try _to take a human's blood! In fact, I hate the idea of it!'

            'You didn't seem to mind just now. If you really didn't want it, then you would have clamped your mouth shut, wouldn't you?' Reiko was silent. Trish blinked. 'If someone hates something enough, they won't be forced into it, even if they are semiconscious.' Reiko remained wordless. He slowly looked at Trish, as though asking for defence. Trish knew better than to cross Dante. She had after all, been spared by him on more than one occasion. He could have killed her that day when he had pointed Ebony at her head. But he hadn't pulled the trigger had he? She owed him. 

            Reiko had turned away by this time, his fangs gleaming still with Stephanie's blood. His eyes had turned about as flinty as Dante's. His hands had clenched into fists. 

            'I'm out of here,' he said, breaking the silence. Dante shrugged. 'Don't think I won't be back. I have to protect Stephanie from that bastard.' Reiko's voice had lowered so then it was little more than a whisper, deadly and dangerous in its deceptively calm note. Reiko cast one last glance back at them and then headed to the guild. He had felt the sudden need to do something. Something he had been putting off for so many years.

            He paused halfway along the dark foggy streets. The lamps gave off pools of light, surrounded by a faint orange or white aura depending on their colour. Reiko narrowed his eyes and froze stock still. Amongst the fog, he could see a dark silhouette, slowly coming closer, transforming from a shapeless dark thing, to a human shape. 

            'Remy,' he said quietly. He watched as the other sauntered up to his side and stood silently next to him. Reiko said nothing but walked on, Remy at his side still. At last, the smaller of the two vampires broke the silence. 

            'I was worried about you.' A shrug. 'Where were you?'

            'Got burnt.' Remy lowered his eyes. 

            '…oh…' He looked up again at Reiko, unsure of what kind of mood he was in. Reiko's face was impassive, his eyes were now calm and focused straight ahead, looking neither left nor right. 

            'Remy?'

            'Yes?' The smaller of the two perked up and grinned. 

            'Leave me alone for a bit. I need to be by myself for a while.' Remy's face fell and then he nodded slowly, turning and then melting into the shadows. Reiko watched him go and sighed as he continued on his way. He didn't know what to do about him. He had often said that Remy was like a brother to him, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Remy wanted to be a little more than that. Nah…that was impossible. Didn't every younger brother look up to his elder sibling? Maybe he was just being bigheaded and arrogant. The possibility that Remy was gay was not a possibility at all. Simple. He just looked up to him. 

            He found himself standing in front of the deserted guild. A feeling of dread crept into his unbeating heart and he wondered that perhaps this was wrong of him. Maybe he should leave it for another time. No…he couldn't possibly do that. The ache inside his body might go away if he did what he hadn't done. Fighting off his uneasy feeling, he stepped through the wall and found himself in the hall of the guild. Ash was everywhere. He looked around silently, felt his eyes stinging and blinked his tears back. He could no longer afford to cry. It was pointless now. Crying wouldn't bring back the dead. 

            Slowly, he mounted the steel stairs and pushed open the metal door to the room that he had led Dante and Trish to. The jewels were still scattered all over the table and the floor. Reiko sighed and slowly picked them up, placing them into a pouch that hung from the inside of his long coat. He slowly straightened up, his coat feeling heavier than before and sat down, staring at the table. He pushed at it lightly, and the top came off, revealing that it was really an old chest in disguise. He blew dust off it and then smiled sadly to himself as he traced the old worn out patterns with his fingers. His eyes fell upon the locks and he sighed, wondering if this really would help him at all. 

            He bit his lip gently and broke the lock easily when he clenched his hand into a fist. Hesitating slightly, as though thinking something from his past was going to jump out and attack him, he lifted the heavy lid of the trunk. 

            A choked sound tore itself from his throat as his eyes fell upon a photo of the two faces that always haunted him in his dreams. He lifted the frame, and tried to rub at the dirty glass. It was no use. It was far too stained to see clearly. He slowly slid the photo from the frame and sat back, watching the faces in the picture, as though hoping they would come to life and move. No such thing. He blinked as he looked at the time. Half an hour had already passed, and all he had done was stare at a picture from when he had been a small boy. He placed it to one side and then thought again and put it into his coat pocket, where it would always be safe and by his side. 

            His eyes widened as he spotted a soft cuddly toy. He lifted it out and smiled. Where the photo had been dirty, "Tiger's" fur had remained clean and spotless. Just the way his father had bought it for him the day before they had been cruelly taken from him. At least he still had something that his parents had given him. He still had a reminder…as if he'd ever forget them anyway… He sat down on the couch, still holding the ocelot and sighed, suddenly feeling weary. Thoughts of his parents kept running through his mind. And somewhere, he could hear their laughter, his mother's light and tinkling, like some kind of fairy, delicate and fragile. His father's, deep and powerful, the protector of the small family, which had grown even smaller by the end of the day. 

            Trish had followed Reiko carefully, had seen how he had ordered Remy to leave him, and watched as he went into the guild. She waited for an hour, and when he did not return she went in after him. The hallway was deserted but when Trish strained her senses, she could pick up Reiko's taint. She followed it and went into the room she had seen before. She stopped at the door and her eyes softened to see Reiko sleeping, holding his ocelot to him like a child, a smile on his face as he dreamt of happier times, of the time before.


	11. Chapter 11

            _Feels like ages since I've given an update or anything. But here I am, ready with a new chapter. ^_^ Hope it's as good as the others. It's been some time since I've tried to write a proper fight scene and I think I've lost some practise. Whatever. Anyway, this was really difficult to write and even I got confused while writing it. (grins) _

            _Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 11 

****

            Stephanie offered a smile but the devil hunter did not return it. Instead, he sat there, eyes narrowed, face scowling. He had changed some time ago, and now dressed in red, he looked even more intimidating. Stephanie quickly lowered her eyes when Dante had simply looked at her as though in revulsion. 

            'Um…' she said, her voice sounding loud in the silent building. Dante's eyes flicked onto her face again.

            'What?'

            'Do you know where Reiko went?'

            'Out.'

            '…oh…' Silence. 'Do you know where he went?'

            'No.' Stephano blinked and looked at the floor quietly. Dante stood up with a faint growl and began pacing. She watched fearfully as he walked to and fro, to and fro, from doorway to stairs, from stairs to doorway multiple times. She again smiled at him nervously. 

            'Is something wrong, sir?'

            'Yes.'

            'Want to talk about it?' she suggested. Dante shook his head. 

            'It ain't the type of problem you can talk about, doll.' Stephanie suddenly trembled. 

            'Is it…M-mostro?' Dante glanced in her direction and stopped pacing and nodded once. 

            'Something like that. I'm not sure whether it's him…but…' He shook his head and frowned. 

            'What are we going to do?'

            'We wait.' Stephanie blinked and then nodded, sitting back down on the couch. Dante did the same, sitting as far away from her as was possible as he switched on the TV. Steph stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. For one who had said there was danger nearby, he sure didn't look as though he was bothered. Steph sighed and nervously started watching the flickering screen of the television, her thoughts with Reiko. 

            Reiko slowly opened his eyes to see Trish watching him, a smile on her face. He blinked at her and frowned.

            'What are you doing here?'

            'I followed you.' Reiko sat up while yawning, still holding his cuddly toy. Trish saw it and giggled.

            'What?'

            'You looked so cute sleeping with that thing!' Reiko blinked as though confused but then noticed the toy that stared up at him from his arms. He frowned again, his eyes darkening. Trish's smile faltered and vanished. 

            'They gave it to you, didn't they?'

            'It was a present.' Trish shrugged and moved to the window, opening the blinds. Reiko hissed slightly and flinched. Trish looked back at him and quickly dropped the blinds. 

            'Sorry…I forgot,' she said simply. Reiko said nothing but narrowed his eyes as Trish went to the trunk that was still open and started rummaging through it. 

            'Would you stop going through my stuff?' he growled. Trish blinked and smiled sweetly. 

            'What is this? A memory chest or something?'

            'Not quite.'

            'Well what?'

            'Look, it just has some stuff of my parents when they were still alive, and in them there are a lot of memories.' Trish blinked and watched silently as Reiko made his way over and dug about carefully in the chest, not wanting to damage or break anything. It was strange, he actually seemed more relaxed. Trish noticed this and smiled at him, and found that Reiko was smiling back at her. His face suddenly took on a look of puzzlement. 

            'Why did you follow me?'

            'I was concerned.' This brought out a bitter laugh from the vampire. 'No really. He didn't mean it, he was just stressed. And to be truthful I think he's a little scared.'

            'Dante? Scared? Yeah right.'

            'I'm serious. He hasn't ever been brought down to that state before. Being laid up in bed unable to move properly? I can only imagine what must have been running through his mind. If Mostro can bring him down like that, what else can he do?' Reiko shook his head in disbelief. 

            'He's Dante. He's legendary. He wouldn't ever be scared.'

            'He may be a legend but he's still part human,' said Trish softly. Reiko shook his head silently and went back to looking through the old worn out trunk. He blinked again as he lifted out an old leather bound case. Inside it was a worn out photo album. Trish's eyes brightened up and she grinned. 

            'Ooh! Baby pictures! Lemme see!'

            'No!' Reiko laughed and jumped away from Trish's reach, the album safe in his hands. 'Now I'm definitely not looking at it!'

            'You're not?'

            'No.'

            'Well _I _am!' Trish tackled him to the ground and pried the album from his hands, surprised that Reiko wasn't really trying to fight her off. He _was_ a vampire after all, he possessed incredible strength and speed that might easily surpass her own. The thought crossed her mind in an instant but was instantly washed away when she found the book in her grasp. She giggled as she opened it but then blinked. 

            'Your parents?' Reiko righted himself, a small smile on his face and crawled over on his hands and knees so then he was peering from behind Trish's shoulder. Trish heard him breathe deeply and knew for a fact that she had guessed correctly. She turned the pages and smiled as she bore witness to Reiko's childhood experiences at Christmas, in the summer, in autumn, watching with his mother as he grew into from a tiny baby to a young boy. She smiled as she saw a small child hugging a cuddly toy close, smiling, hazel eyes sparkling. He had been lifted onto a man's shoulders. He looked heavily built and had the same hair. The woman standing to the right of them had the same stunning hazel eyes. She turned the page again, the paper clicking enticingly as she did so. She blinked and then shrieked dropping the album to the floor. Reiko gasped sharply as he saw that the next page was splattered with blood, indelible. The pages after that one bloodied spread were empty. A sob tore itself from his throat but he held the rest back, shaking slightly as memories replayed themselves in his mind. 

            'Reiko…' breathed Trish, 'why is there blood on that page?' Reiko shook his head and gathered the album in his trembling hands, picking up the various photos that had fallen out. He glanced at them. Holiday photos. In the mountains. 

            'She was listening to the radio while looking back at our photos. She had just finished putting the last one in when…' He suddenly growled and stood up. Trish could sense the deep-seeded hatred. It seemed to emanate from him, touching everyone around him. Trish felt a deep anger rise up inside herself to see this man constantly fighting against his grief. Reiko had started to pace. 

            'I swore over and over again that he would pay for taking them away from me. I won't rest or give in until he's dead! I'll kill him!' Reiko growled and suddenly whirled around, kicking the heavy steel table to the side of the room, denting it, warping it so then it's old shape was barely recognisable.

            'We'll be here to help you all the way.'

            'No.'

            'Yes. I understand you're angry-'

            'Angry isn't the word.'

            '-but you came to us for help because the whole world is at stake here.'

            'But-'

            'Do this for your parents and for everyone else. Everyone is at risk. You, me, Dante and Stephanie. Everyone.' Reiko had clenched his hands into fists and his jaw was clenched also. His eyes were burning red but he blinked and they had returned to their normal hazel colour. The anger that was flowing in the room like a red mist suddenly disappeared and Reiko fell to the ground, shivering and choking back his tears. 

            'Reiko…' Trish didn't move towards him but she didn't back away either. She watched him calmly, her face serious. 'You have to pull yourself together.'

            'I know…I know…it's just…every time I think of them…I…' Reiko slowly raised his head and shook it slowly. 

            'When I say pull yourself together I don't mean don't talk about it. That's what you've been doing wrong all this time. You've been keeping it inside.'

            'No one will listen to me. Look at me. I'm a vampire. A being of evil.' 

            _But you're proving that wrong as the minutes pass. _Trish said nothing however. 

            'I hate myself. I hate everything about myself. I should be outside right now but here I am cowering inside like some miserable insect.'

            'You have no choice.'

            'I should have been more careful.'

            'So what happened?' Trish sat down on the couch again and sat back, the thought that she was acting more like a counsellor than ever passing through her mind.

            'I was walking…' he said in a low voice. 

            'As people do.'

            'Yeah, as people do.' Reiko allowed a small faint smile on his face but it soon vanished. 'Someone was following me. I turned around after a while to try and get the person to stop. I guess I was planning to fight. As soon as I saw the fangs I ran for it. It's suicide to try and outrun a vampire. I was turned before I even knew what was going on. When I woke up I found myself in my bed. I only figured out what had happened when I tried to walk outside and nearly died. That was when I knew and when the point hit home. I'd been turned.' Reiko now looked somewhat calmer and had finished with a shrug. 'What does it matter now? My life's going to go on and on and on eternally, never ending.'

            'How long have you been a vampire for?'

            'I'm relatively young. Three years. I was twenty-two when I was turned.' Trish was silent but then stood up. Outside, the sun was beginning to set. Reiko had also noticed and had already stood. His hazel eyes looked at her dully. 'I had so much more to do.'

            'Look on the bright side. If you were still a human, you wouldn't have been able to gather the strength to even _try _and put up a decent fight.' Reiko nodded softly. 

            'That thought had crossed my mind.' Trish smiled. 'But I'll never regain what I once had.'

            'What did you have?' Reiko was silent but his eyes dawned with realization.

            '…'

            'Reiko?'

            '…nothing…I had nothing…not even then…' Reiko suddenly scowled. 'What the hell does it matter anymore? I'll only die willingly once I see he's dead.' Trish sighed. 

            'Well, we're not doing any good standing around inside here. The sun is down. Let's go.' Trish ran out before Reiko could even say anything. When he got outside, Trish was nowhere to be seen. 

            Stephanie screamed and cowered down in the corner. Shadows seemed to dance above her but one suddenly fell back. Dante grunted softly as his back fell hard against the floor. He quickly righted himself and scowled. 

            'So…this is all the Legendary Son of Sparda is. A half breed. You are no threat to us but my master's orders are orders. You must die.' Dante blinked at Trish and frowned.

            'What the hell has gotten into you?' Trish flew at him, kicking his feet out from under him. Trish grabbed a sword and aimed to throw it into his chest, straight for his heart. Steph streaked out in front of him, arms widespread. 

            'No! Wait! Trish please don't do this! I know he can be a jerk sometimes but please don't do this…'

            'Me? A jerk?' Dante snorted. Trish looked back at Dante and discarded the sword, picking him up by his neck, raising Dante clear off the floor. Dante's icy blue eyes widened in surprise before he started gagging and choking. Stephanie felt a hot rage sweep over her as she grabbed the first thing she could, a sword that had been holding up a skull on the wall. She staggered under the weight of it but kept her footing. 

            'Leave him alone!' She swung the sword wildly and Trish turned around quickly, dropping Dante in the same instant. Dante tried to Devil Trigger but found he hadn't the energy to do so. Steph screamed and backed away as Trish's eyes turned red and her body was engulfed by an orange aura. Dante blinked.

            'Stephanie. That's not Trish!' Steph's eyes widened. 

            'What?' Trish continued to walk towards her, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a show of arrogance. A smirk played across her face. Steph felt tears sting her eyes as she felt her back hit against the wall. Trish raised hr hand, energy forming into an orange sphere. Dante growled, seeing the chain that hung around Steph's neck. He stood up quickly and closed his eyes. 

            Steph let out a high pitched scream as red lightening struck him, shattering glass. Black wings unfolded and a red blur appeared in front of her view, shoving her out of the way, a black demon standing in her place instead. A loud guttural snarl rent the air and Stephanie closed her eyes expecting to be killed.

            'Mostro!' Steph's eyes opened to see Reiko, clad in all black bursting through the door. Trish lagged behind, looking weary and slightly battered. The impostor slowly got to her feet, her figure changing as she did so. Reiko soon found himself staring at his mirror image. His eyes seemed to turn cold and his face looked as though it were made of stone. Trish cursed and glared at the vampire that stood by her side. 

            'Did it just slip your mind to tell us that Mostro was a shape-shifter?' Reiko shook his head. 

            'Not Mostro. Jaal. He learnt many spells before he was turned.' The two had started circling each other, one crouched down low in a fighter's stance, the other watching, eyes serious and alert. Steph tried to choke back a whimper but it was audible in the silence that had now fallen on the room. Trish saw as one of the vampires looked towards her. 

            'Dante! Go for the other one!' Dante sprung into action, knocking one of them off balance. The other spun around and pounced on the other. Steph got up and made a run for it. Trish watched as one of the vampires got up and dashed after her before being tripped up by the other. 

            'Stephanie! Run! Just hide!' The one who had been tripped said nothing but snarled and struggled. Trish scowled but then blinked as Stephanie stopped running. Dante growled out in frustration and sped into the attack once again, impaling one using his sword. The other simply stood up and laughed as his ankles were freed. 

            'You're all pathetic. You can barely hold your own against me. How do you expect to face up against Mostro?' Dante looked down from Jaal to Reiko, and cursed. The stricken vampire looked up at Dante weakly but then slowly tried to get to his feet, staggering slightly. 'Reiko's parents were the first to know of his reign and of the power he holds. You will be the next on his long list of prey!' 

            '_Shut up_!' screamed Steph. All sense was destroyed as her anger took a hold of her. She flung something at him and then fell to her knees crying and shivering. Jaal's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stumbled back, a silver cross in his chest.

            'You fools…you think…getting rid of…me will…aid your…cause? Mostro's p-powerful…b-but…but if you think he's…the real threat…I pity you…' Jaal screamed his last as his whole body turned grey and then black, dissolving into a pile of ash. 

            Reiko staggered and fell to his knees. He groaned in pain but then stood up once more, his wound fully healed. He turned at stared at Jaal's remains thoughtfully. Steph continued to cry. He blinked and then went over to her, kneeling down and hugging her softly. Steph buried her head in his chest and eventually quietened. Dante shook his head and lowered his eyes. 

            'I know who the threat is…'

            'Who?' Trish looked up at him. 

            'My brother…Virgil.'


	12. Chapter 12

            _Yeah yeah, I'm back now. But I'll be gone for ten days starting from Christmas Day. So I decided it would be better to update now rather than leave it for the new year. Speaking of which, I haven't been able to write a Christmas Special or anything…Damn stupidity…oh well. Though there was a mention in HiTH Chapter 21 about it._

_            Reiko, Steph, Jaal and Mostro all belong to me. No one else does. ^_^ Now! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

****

**Chapter 12**

****

            'Virgil? What makes you think it could be _him_?' Trish and Dante were upstairs in the bedroom. Downstairs, on the couch, Stephanie could hear the thudding of Dante's heavy boots and the lighter sound of Trish's heeled boots as she moved uneasily. She shivered, her blue eyes dark with fear. The lights had been switched off a long time ago and she had been left downstairs alone. 

            'Mostro said to me one week ago that he wasn't the greatest threat when I went after him on the day of the Guild Massacre.' The Guild Massacre? What was that? Was Dante some kind of criminal or mass murderer? Was he a serial killer? She looked around and shivered. The skulls that were impaled on the wall seemed to stare grotesquely at her. She swallowed hard and tried to stop herself shivering but hr body would not obey. She tried to kid herself into thinking that it was because she was cold but she knew this could not be. She was wrapped in several thick blankets, and th windows were closed, the doors locked and the heating was on. Tiredness then? She was wide awake.

            'Doesn't necessarily mean that it _is _Virgil, though.' Stephanie closed her eyes and tried to block out the conversation. The walls were thin, and she could hear him move as though he was restless. 

            'It _is _Virgil. He was way stronger than Mundus ever was.'

            'Oh yeah? Then why was he Mundus' soldier?'

            'Because he lacked the imagination to usurp the throne. It was harder fighting him than it was fighting Mundus.' Trish was silent. Perhaps this was because she was shocked. Maybe it was because she was silently annoyed and couldn't be bothered to argue? She was silently agreeing? Steph tried to push her mind to other things when Dante began speaking again. 

            'Anyway, Mostro told me that I was a fool for even thinking that he was the biggest threat around here. He didn't mention Nelo Angelo, but Reiko did, didn't he? It can only be him.' Trish sighed softly. Stephanie blinked. Nelo Angelo. She knew enough Spanish to know that this meant "Dark Angel". Was this "Nelo Angelo" one of the Fallen Angels she had learnt about at school? Impossible. There were no such things as angels. But then again, she had thought that there were no such things as demons. She had been attacked by one, and saved by another. And what about vampires? They existed. She had seen only too clearly the burns that had been inflicted on Reiko that day. Reiko was not just some psycho who thought he was a vampire. He was the "real deal". 

            Stephanie suddenly noticed that Trish and Dante's voice had lowered. Dante's voice was little more than a soft murmur, too low for her to hear what was being said. Trish purred and then giggled. Steph didn't even want to _think _about what. Luckily, she heard nothing else from them. She tensed as she heard a soft sound. She blinked and breathed as quietly as she could, straining her ears. She smiled as she heard almost silent footsteps pacing to and fro. 

            'Reiko?' she whispered. The movement stopped suddenly and she sensed rather than heard the vampire come closer. 

            'Still not asleep, Steph? You should be resting.'

            'You should be too.' A low chuckle emanated from the vampire. Steph smiled at the sound even though she continued to shiver. 

            'I am a creature of the night, remember?' Steph winced and sighed softly. There was another chuckle. 'There's no need to look like that. It' a fact I have to come to accept sooner or later.' His voice was humorous and kind, as though he was trying to make a big joke out of the whole idea that he was a vampire. Steph smiled sadly at this. 'So…why aren't you asleep?' Steph was taken aback by this question for some unknown reason. 

            'Uh…it's hard to go to sleep when you're in some place new.' Reiko smiled knowingly. 

            'And when gruesome skulls keep staring at you from the walls.' Steph blinked again and frowned. 

            'I'm not afraid of them,' she said, her voice sounding oddly cold. She realised that she didn't want to show any fear. He may have saved her life but she still had her pride.

            'Not even a little?'

            'Of course not!' Reiko smiled. 

            'In that case, I bid you goodnight.' 

            'No wait!' The reply had come too quickly, too desperately. Steph found herself lying. 'I'm feeling a little cold.'

            'You look very snug wrapped up in those blankets,' he said wryly. 

            'Maybe so…but I'm still cold.'

            'What do you want me to do about it?' Steph looked up into his face, her eyes focusing to the darkness of the room. His hazel eyes glimmered in the dark. They looked amused even if the rest of his face was impassive. He moved slightly closer to her as though curious. Steph felt herself blushing. 

            'Stay with me?' There was a pause, and Steph could imagine Reiko battling his thoughts out against each other. 

            'Very well.' He continued to pace around the room. Steph sighed; she hadn't meant that. Reiko continued to pace but heard the sigh. 'What?'

            'Nothing.' She continued to shiver. 

            'You _are _afraid, aren't you?' She looked uncertain of him but then nodded and sighed. Steph moved so then her body was pressed against the back of the couch. She looked up at him and pulled him down so then he was sitting down on the couch.            'Relax…' she whispered. 

            'I'm the one who should tell you that.'

            'Just relax and lie down with me.' Reiko sighed and then gingerly lay down next to her, stiffening when Stephanie decided to cuddle up to him. Reiko blinked and tried to move away from her but she held onto him. Reiko wondered whether he should perhaps throw her off but then decided against it. After all, she _was_ only human…and he couldn't bring himself to hit anyone right now. Steph continued to shiver against him as the two shared the narrow space of the couch. Reiko found himself wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to ease her shivering. It seemed to work and Steph slipped into a deep sleep. Reiko lay awake for the rest of the night, his eyes fixed on the blank ceiling like some kind of zombie. 

It was late morning when Steph woke up. Reiko was still by her side but had stopped holding her to him, his arms wrapped around his own body, his back facing her. Steph blinked and jumped over him none too gracefully and turned to look into his face. He looked weary. 

            'Are you okay?'

            'I just need to sleep.'

            'Why didn't you go to sleep last night?' Reiko at up and looked at her irately. 

            'I keep telling you, as much as I hate it, I am a vampire.' He blinked and then tensed. 

            'What is it?' The vampire said nothing but gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

            'Someone's here.' Steph was silent as Reiko stood up, testing his weight on the floorboards before he allowed it to carry his full weight. His eyes flared red. 

            'Who?' Steph's voice was barely above a whisper.

            'Him.'

            'You mean…' A silent nod. 

            'Stay here.' Steph shuddered and remained on the couch, barely breathing, her eyes wide. 

            'I'm scared.' Reiko felt a wave of something as he heard this. What was it? Pity? Sympathy? No time to analyse now, he had to protect her. That was it. That was what had made him save her life in the first place. He had wanted to protect her. Why? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He blinked and then relaxed as he felt the dark presence move away. Strange. It had completely overlooked them, as though it had never been travelling towards them in the first place. Looked like they'd be saving the fight for another time. He padded into the kitchen, silent as ever and blinked as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

            'Where is he?'

            'Close by…But what are we going to do about Steph?' Dante shook his head. 

            'She is not of our concern. It's her necklace we have to worry about.' Reiko scowled. 'I suggest that we find someone who won't be suspected and get them to keep it for a while. That way the girl will be able to go home and will be kept safe.'

            'You can't be sure of that.'

            'She might be killed but as long as we get the job done we can cut our losses.'

            'That's not good enough.' Reiko's voice had become a low growl, Wolf-like and sinister. Dante began to grow aware of a darkness that had started to burn from inside him. 'We can't find anyone we can really trust so-' He blinked and then cursed. The darkness suddenly disappeared, as though someone had flicked some kind of switch. 

            'What is it? You have an idea.'

            'Remy. But it's day. So I can't find him yet.' Dante nodded. 

            'I think he's our safest bet. So it's settled.'

            'No it's not. I'd feel a lot better if Steph stayed with us until this mess is sorted. Why run the risk of losing someone when they're unprotected? She'll be safer with us.'

            'This isn't about how you feel on the matter. This is about saving people. All right?' Dante saw the rebellious gleam that had settled in Reiko's eyes but said nothing. Instead, he walked out to the lounge, where Steph was still shivering while seated on the couch. Dante, straight to the point as ever reached out with his hand, palm facing upwards.

            'Give me that jewel.' Steph blinked and backed away slightly, distrust in her face. 

            'Why?'

            'We need it.'

            'What for?'

            'We have to hide it and keep it safe. Now pass it to me.'

            'I can protect it perfectly well if it stays hanging around my neck,' said Steph primly. Dante clenched his teeth together. 

            'Will you stop being so stubborn?'

            'I wasn't aware that being cautious was being stubborn,' came the reply. Dante's voice turned into a low menacing growl. It was obvious that he was getting close to snapping.

            'I don't think you fully comprehend the seriousness of the situation. Because of that stupid gift, we're in this mess in the first place. Two people are after you, both extremely dangerous and powerful. They could kill you easily with just one blow. Don't think for a minute that just because you're a woman they'll show mercy. If you think that for one second, then you're sadly mistaken. Now give me your necklace.' 

            'How do I know you're to be trusted? You could be anyone. You could be like that guy from last night. I can't trust you. My necklace shall only go to one I can trust.' Reiko had moved so then he was near the two.

            'You can trust him. I can smell tat it's the real Dante.' Steph looked incredulous. 

            'You can _smell_ him?'

            'Heightened senses. More so than a demon hunter,' he said, looking at Dante from the corner of his eye. Dante growled in response. Reiko looked back at Steph and then simply reached out towards her. Steph looked at him and hesitated. The doubt in her eyes was not lost upon the vampire. He turned his head towards Dante and smiled. 

            'We can't say that she isn't a quick learner.. She's learnt that to trust too readily is to die. When dealing with the supernatural you can't always believe what your eyes tell you.' Steph had curled up into herself. Reiko realised that perhaps his tone of voice was slightly harsh. He softened it and smiled. 'It doesn't just go for the "bad guys" either. Why do you think it's so hard to find out where your guardian angel is?' Steph looked up at him at that point, inquisitively, questioning. Reiko felt uncomfortable under the close scrutiny and turned to look at Dante. He blinked as he saw that Dante's eyes had turned distant, as though remembering something from a time before. He seemed to come back to the present quite suddenly and scowled. 

            'Could we get off the subject? All this talk about angels is annoying me.' Reiko blinked again and then smiled and nodded, turning back to Steph, his eyes turning serious. 

            'Steph…I know it's your grandmother's and I realise you're scared of parting with it but if you feel you must trust someone…than let it be me.' Steph smiled as though he had said a magic word and pressed the chain into his hand. She blushed and lowered her head, so then her hair covered her face. She delighted in touching his cool skin and without thinking let her fingers travel over the skin of his hand. She recognised some kind of gentleness in them, which were constantly being reflected from the vampire's hazel eyes. She looked up into his face and her eyes met with his. She felt as though she could drown in them. 

            'T-take care of it?' she stuttered. Reiko nodded and smiled, forcing her to smile back. She was left smiling foolishly when Reiko suddenly whirled away from her and walked across the room. Her hand tingled from where she had been touching him, but that was all that remained. A sudden aching sense of loss pervaded her feelings and she felt ashamed of it. Who was she kidding? 

            Reiko looked towards Dante. 

            'I wish to sleep. I am weary and I am not feeling at my best.' Dante shrugged. 

            'Upstairs. First left.'

            'Thank you.'

            'No windows there.'

            'Even better.' Reiko left without a backward glance, and Steph sighed heavily as she watched him go. Dante left for the kitchen. Not for the first time, Steph felt completely alone. 


	13. Chapter 13

_A small little Christmas Interlude that really is in here for the sole reason that it is Christmas time. I only got two reviews…can people gimme a Christmas prezzie in the shape of a review? Huh? Pweeze? I'm gonna be in India and I DON'T WANNA GO!!! (bawls)_ Chapter 13 

            Reiko lay down with a quiet sigh on the bed and slept deeply. When he woke up, it was evening and was turning dark. He stared up at the ceiling, as was his custom. His eyes slowly began to drift around the room, taking everything in with interest, noting down every detail. Boxes were strewn everywhere, making navigation difficult, but yet creating the feel that someone was at least living here. The walls were a faded white, turning to grey, a sign that this room was probably used more for a storeroom than for anything else. A flash of something caught his eyes as the sunlight blocked out by the blinds fell across one box. Reiko turned away but his gaze was drawn back to the box when he was distracted by another flash from the direction. 

            He got up and walked towards the box curiously, beginning to pick out flashes and glimmers. He blinked. Glitter? Couldn't be. The box was torn at the seams, ready to fall apart, as though it had seen many years of use. Now it lay neglected. Reiko blinked and pulled at the corner slightly and blinked in surprise when he saw the contents that lay inside.

            Christmas Decorations. Different sizes and shapes. All different colours. Some of them were multi-coloured, others stayed in just one. Silver, gold, red, blue, green, some shiny, others dull, some leaving glitter in his hands. He smiled nostalgically and then laughed as he saw a green overhanging branch fall directly in front of him. He reached up to touch it and smiled. It was obviously one of those artificial ones, but it was something he remembered so very clearly from his own childhood. The Christmas tree that his family had used wasn't quite as big as this one, but it was also artificial. 

            He paused and tensed as he heard someone coming up the stairs and knock on the door. 

            'Reiko? Are you asleep?'

            'No. Not yet,' he said swiftly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Trish came into the room and blinked seeing all the boxes around. 

            'Strange…Dante's never let me use this room, let alone see it.'

            'It has no windows.'

            'So I see.' Trish looked around curiously and then she too started moving towards the battered box. Reiko watched and grinned to himself. It was almost as though the box had some kind of magic quality that drew everyone in the room to it. Reiko watched her, curious as to whether she was just going to stand there and admire or actually do anything. Outside, the snow continued to fall and Reiko felt a lump come into his throat as he remembered how the snow shimmered during that magical and yet nightmarish time on the mountains. 

            'Christmas Decorations?'

            'Complete with a tree,' said Reiko hopefully. Trish noted the wistfulness in his eyes and grinned. 

            'How about we surprise Dante?' Reiko looked doubtful. 

            'They've obviously got layers of dust on them for some reason.'

            'But it's Christmas!' Reiko said nothing but sat on the bed, watching, looking doubtful and nervous. Trish smiled at him, his tone of voice replaying in her head. It was strange really, why she was doing this. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have wanted to bother Dante by putting up a Christmas tree. It would be too much hassle, too much bother to do it by herself. But in Reiko she could see the same love for Christmas as she had. All it needed now, was some persuasion. 

            'Reiko?'

            'What is it?'

            'Could you help me with some of this stuff?'

            'I don't know…I mean…I don't think this is a good idea at all…' Trish grinned and then tugged at the Christmas tree, shrieking when it suddenly fell down on top of her. Reiko leapt to his feet in an instant and hauled the tree off her. Trish smiled inwardly, silently laughing at the vampire. She was a demon, she would have been able to push the tree off herself; she didn't need his help. It was sweet though; actually, it was more stupidly cute than sweet. She smiled and then started lugging some other boxes out of the way. 

            'I could do with a little help, Reiko.' He nodded silently and then smiled, picking up the tree with one deft move and walking downstairs with it. Dante blinked and looked up only to see Reiko carrying a tree about with him. He blinked as he recognised it. 

            'Which room did you go in?'

            'The room on the right…like you said.'

            'I said left.' Reiko's eyes seemed to flicker slightly and he looked sheepish. 'Do you mind telling me what you were doing looking through the stuff in there?' Reiko blinked and looked around for Trish, who had just come down the stairs. 

            'It was my idea. It's Christmas!'

            'But…' Trish grinned at Reiko, silencing Dante. 

            'He's always been a regular scrooge.' Reiko blinked but said nothing. Dante threw his hands into the air and flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. 

            'Fine fine fine. Go and decorate the stupid tree. I don't see what the big fuss is about.' Trish and Reiko exchanged looks and the two jumped when Steph came in from the kitchen and walked up to them. 

            'I was wondering what you guys were going to do for Christmas.' Reiko yawned. 

            'I'd love to stay up and help but I'm tired.' Trish nodded. Dante straightened up and glared at him. 

            'Room on the left.' Reiko nodded. 

            'Room on the left,' he repeated sheepishly before going. 

            Reiko woke up a little afterwards and blinked seeing that the room had all of a sudden been decorated with random bits of tinsel thrown everywhere. It was evident that Trish didn't know the first thing about decorating tastefully. He slowly went out of the room and blinked seeing tinsel hanging from everywhere, even the bulbs from the ceiling. 

            '…ummmm?' Trish bounded up out of nowhere, her blue eyes twinkling. 

            'What do you think? Pretty right? This was my first time _ever _decorating! What d'you think? Huh?' Reiko looked around as though thinking hard. One word sprang to mind. Tacky. 

            'Uh…' Trish watched him expectantly. Reiko immediately felt bad and grinned. 'It's great, Trish.' 

            'Really?' She looked like a kid who had just walked into a toy store for the first time. 

            'Yep.' Reiko dodged past Trish and walked down the stairs, blinking. The couch was covered in tinsel and Dante was asleep. Reiko stifled a chuckle when he saw that Trish had gone so far as to put a Santa hat on him as well as throw random stray bits of tinsel on him. It was a miracle that he hadn't woken. Reiko blinked as his gaze was drawn elsewhere. 

            The Christmas tree was far from tacky. Colours were carefully thought out and Reiko blinked seeing that only gold and silver baubles were hanging from the branches. Fairy lights twinkled on the branches and he smiled. It was strange however that it was that particular colour scheme. The tree in the hotel lobby that Christmas had also been gold and silver. He blinked and turned to look out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. 

            He felt someone come close to him but didn't move to see who it was. What did it matter anyway? Trish and Steph exchanged looks. The saddened expression on Reiko's face had not been lost upon them. Trish had explained to Steph while Reiko was asleep the real reasons behind her wanting to decorate for Christmas. To her surprise, Steph had willingly joined in. But judging by the looks of it, both of them had failed. Trish's eyes moved to a point above Reiko's head and Steph smiled seeing what it was.

            Reiko felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around only to see Steph standing directly in front of him. Before he could even say anything, she had kissed him lightly on the lips. Reiko blinked before he found himself beginning to respond. Steph smiled into the kiss but then reluctantly pulled away. 

            'Merry Christmas,' she whispered. Trish was grinning but her smile quickly disappeared as she heard someone sneeze behind her and then roar. 

            'WHAT THE HELL?' Trish bolted up the stairs, leaving Reiko holding Steph. He soon came crashing up the stairs like some kind of wounded bear and tackled Trish onto the bed. Trish writhed underneath him but Dante spread the whole of his weight on her, effectively squashing her.

            'Dante! Let go!' she hollered. Dante said nothing but then grinned. 

            'Apologize!'

            'For what? You were being a Scrooge!'

            'Bah Humbug…' he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Trish continued to struggle but then stopped as she wore herself down. 'Well?'

            'Okay! Okay! I apologize! Now get off me!'

            'No.'

            'What?'

            'No.' Dante grinned. Trish scowled at him and threw him off. Dante rubbed at a sore spot on his head as Trish sat up. 

            'If you get that angry about what I did to _you _then I don't think you'd want to see what I did to your _swords_!' Dante's eyes widened as he ran back down the stairs. A few minutes later, Trish smirked as he heard him yell. 

            'TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!' Trish lay back, chuckling. Christmas…was great.


	14. Chapter 14

            Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I'm back now from India and quite happy because of it. Let me tell you one thing; Goa is a lovely place to visit and you should go to the Taj Exotica if you have the money to. It's got it's own private beach and everything. 

_Despite this though, nothing beats coming back home and finding everything exactly where you placed it. Though I am quite worried for the safety of my biology file as I can't remember whether I left it at school or whether it's been stolen at home. Not that anything else has gone missing._

_I also got some nice new CDs as well and am trying to find themes for some of my OCs. Just because I have nothing better to do with my time and because I am nuts. (shrugs)_

_            Gah…chapter…chapter…right here it is! Chapter 14! Now remember, reviews keep an authoress alive. ^_^ My life is depending on you! Don't you feel spay-cial?_

_            This Chapter is dedicated to Iesha. Why? Simply because she's given me a lot of support while writing this story. I got a few e mails again that I deleted demanding why Reiko is the way he is. Iesha gave me a lot of support saying they were idiots. Don't worry, none of the emails were from any of you who actually do review. Much thanks._

**Chapter 14**

****

            The fog had returned blanketing the small city in white. The sun had fallen again and Reiko had arisen and was outside on the porch looking shaken. He had sat down and was watching the street alertly, thinking back on past events. His eyes were filled with the red sheen of tears as visions played themselves over and over in his mind. He tensed and took a sharp breath as he heard the door suddenly open behind him. Dante sat down quietly beside him. Reiko looked at him once before he looked back down at the dark ground. 

            'It hurts…doesn't it?' No answer from the vampire. 'It won't stop hurting for a while.'

            'You don't understand.'

            'Trust me. I think I do.' Reiko slowly stood up and sighed. Dante watched him and also stood up. 

            'I want to be by myself for a bit.' Dante nodded once and stood about awkwardly as Reiko started to limp away. 

            'Hey uh…Reiko.' The vampire stopped and turned around but said nothing, settling only on watching Dante steadily. 'If you need someone to talk to…' Reiko blinked but then nodded. 

            'Thanks.' Dante noted at once the fact that Reiko's voice was choked. He had the feeling that it would be a lot better for him to stay with people but yet he knew it would be hard to get him to stay. 

'I'm sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't want to take any chances.'

            'I know…' he said softly. He paused 'You don't have nightmares every night, do you? Since it happened I mean?'

            'No. But I wasn't there to see.' Reiko turned fully to look at Dante. He shivered and swallowed hard. 'I think you should go back inside.' Reiko said nothing but then he slowly nodded. 

            'You're right. The last time I went out for a walk, I ended up crashing into Mostro, and then this all happened.'

            'We have to keep focused, Reiko. We have to remember our true goal.' Reiko nodded again, swallowed hard. Dante watched impassively and then opened the front door, hanging back until Reiko had silently walked in. 

            'I'm…going to go upstairs.'

            'All right.' Reiko went without another word. Dante watched as Trish came from the kitchen. 

            'I've cleaned up the last of the mess. Everything's relatively back to normal.' Dante nodded. 'Is he going to be okay?' Dante shrugged. 

            'I don't know. I really don't know.'

            Reiko curled up on bed and looked around the room. The Christmas decorations had been taken down some time ago and the room was back into it's cold, blank emotionless self. It seemed fitting somehow. It reminded him of a jail cell. And he wasn't really much more than a prisoner, was he? He was trapped in eternity, unable to die like normal humans. He reached out towards a glass and gulped it down slowly without wondering what was in it. It looked like water but whether it was or not was lost upon him. After all, the only thing he could taste was blood…but maybe the drink could help him somehow…

            He swallowed hard again, choking back his tears and then shut his eyes tightly, waiting for sleep to come upon him. His mind started whirling, and it was mental exhaustion that led him into the realms of sleep. 

            'I knew sooner or later you'd grow tired of waiting,' said a low voice. Reiko crouched down into a fighter's stance, every muscle tensed in readiness to pounce forward like a spring. 

            'You're a fool for staying in one place. I shall kill you.' His answer came out as a low growl, the hazel eyes mere slits in his face. Mostro was nowhere to be seen but Reiko was no fool. Either he was using his invisibility form or he was using he fog as cover. For a full five minutes there was nothing. Not a breath, not a footstep, not even the wind. He felt as though he could drown in the silence. He closed his eyes but suddenly felt his body flinching. He quickly moved to one side, opening his eyes again, every sense fully awakened to the vampire blood that pounded through his veins. 

He saw the next blow too late and only had time to do one thing. Instinctively, he sank his teeth into Mostro's fist as it flew at him from the fog, his eyes burning red as the vampire inside him took over completely. Now he could feel the hatred, the delight that Mostro felt when he witnessed the suffering he inflicted on innocent people. That's when he realised that Mostro's blood was flowing down his throat as he fed from him. Reiko's eyes widened and he retreated, shaking. Mostro simply hissed in pain as the fangs left his flesh and backed off. Soon Reiko was left entirely alone.

            Sudden fear caused the vampire's eyes to widen even more. Did drinking evil's blood cause him to be evil? His hands went to his stomach and he felt himself becoming choked up at the thought. If it did, he had to find some way to stop it. Reiko punched himself hard in the stomach. A low gasp escaped his lips before he retched and was violently sick. 

Reiko woke up with a start and looked around wildly, sitting bolt upright, as though struck by lightning. Trish was sitting by his side and got him to lie back down, stroking his hair back gently. Reiko felt sleep claim his senses again. Trish waited until she was sure he was asleep and then left his room. Dante took over watching over him, checking his legs and arms before sitting down quietly on a sturdy looking box. 

            A figure bent down next to him and helped him to stand up. Reiko's legs shuddered under his weight and he was panting. He clung to Remy like a little child. 

            'Reiko, what happened?' The older vampire said nothing but only stared at him glassy-eyed. 'Please tell me what happened. I might be able to help.' Reiko looked at him slowly. 

            'Mostro…' Remy's face blanched slightly. 'Tell me…what happens if you drink the blood of an evil man's?' Reiko's eyes lowered.

            'I don't know…'

            'So…there might be a chance that I'm going to…become like him?' Remy's eyes widened. 

            'You drank his blood?' Reiko looked up at him, a red sheen in his eyes. Tears. Remy was filled with nothing but pity for him. 

            'It was an accident!' he said brokenly. 'I didn't mean for this! I tried to correct it by making myself sick! I'm sure you saw that.' Remy nodded and Reiko saw a slight shudder. 

            'I did…' Reiko took a shaky breath and cradled his head in his hands before starting to rock and forth as he sat back down on the ground, helpless with sorrow. 

            'If it didn't work, then I'm doomed to be no better than him…People would want _my _head. They'd want revenge. I would have caused them the same suffering I'm going through now. What if it takes me over? What if it takes over my consciousness? What then?'

            'It might not even happen.'

            'But there's still the chance it might.' A single drop of blood fell onto the ground. Remy knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. This seemed to do no good as Reiko started giving vent to something akin to whimpers. 

            'If the worst comes to worst, I'll find some way to help you,' he whispered. 'I'll find some way to reawaken you…you have a friend you'll never lose.' Reiko's weeping grew soft and then died away. Reiko took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and then pulled away. 

            'Remy…listen…I'm glad you've found me. I need to ask a favour of you.' Remy listened carefully and then nodded, extending a hand. 

            'I'll be sure to keep it safe.' Reiko dug about in his pockets as he looked for the pendant but then groaned. 

            'I must have left it back at Devil May Cry…' his eyes widened with sudden realization but before he could say anything else, the sun had started it slow but deadly ascent.  

            'Oh shit!' His eyes snapped open and he tossed his head, panting unsteadily. Dante got up off the box and walked over to him as Reiko started to whimper. 

            'What is it?' Reiko felt sleep come over him again as he clung onto Dante.

            'I-I'm…reliving it…' His words were slurred. He couldn't talk properly. His mouth felt strange, he couldn't feel anything, his tongue seemed to be getting in the way, making everything he said sound like babble. Dante watched on impassively as Reiko's hand grew limp and then fell away, back on the bed. He sighed, checking on Reiko's limbs again and then sat back down on the box, sleeping the way he always slept. With one eye open.

            Reiko opened his eyes to see that it was now night. He could move again without fear of being burnt. He started off at a run, his vampirical powers lending him speed. He soon came within sight of Devil May Cry and began to run faster, his stomach churning with dread as he slammed into the door, knocking it off its hinges. 

            He stood in the doorway, his eyes wide. Blood was everywhere on the floor. In the centre of the office, Dante and Trish lay, Trish with one arm over Dante's chest as she lay on her side. Dante lay flat on his back. A quick inspection proved that both of them were alive but in some kind of deep sleep. Blue blood had dried near Dante, who's sword seemed to be painted blue also. Gashes leaked blood from several areas on the Hunter's body but Trish was unharmed. Reiko licked at dry lips as he moved to the next room. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes settled on Steph. 

Blood was oozing slowly but steadily out of her body through several different wounds. He could tell even now that she did not have much time left. He moved closer to her, and the girl's eyes flickered open and rested on Reiko without recognition. She smiled faintly as a light dawned in her eyes.

'Reiko…' she said wanly. She tried to raise an arm but it wavered and fell back. She was too weak.  

'Save your strength…'

            'N-no…I want you to stay with me…until…' her voice petered out but she didn't have to say anymore. Reiko settled himself beside her, holding her close, ignoring the blood, listening to Steph's unsteady breathing as it gradually slowed. Her shivering grew more violent but then she turned totally limp. Her breath hitched in her chest and then all was silent. Reiko slowly sat up and turned to look at her face one last time, not realising what the sight would do to him. A loud anguished cry reverberated through the building. 

            'Death is all the same isn't it?' Trish turned to look at Reiko. He was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling again, glassy-eyed. 'You can die in so many ways but at the end it's still the same thing. You're dead, you can't come back and the ones who are left behind suffer the most. And yet…if there is life, there is death. 

'If you are living, then it's obvious you shall die. It's inevitable and even though we react to the situation as though we are shocked, it is the most normal thing in the world to die…strange…isn't it? We never think it's going to happen to us…but yet it does and it will. Eventually. Death came to me.' Trish looked to him. 

            'You're still here though.'

            'Am I? Do you really call this an existence? I actually welcomed death when it came but then he saw that I was not afraid. He forced me to drink his blood. All in order to watch me cry.' He paused and recollected his thoughts. 'I saw my mother's eyes in her eyes. I saw her face. Exactly the way I last saw it. Dead…bloodied…'

            'You fainted. Most likely with disgust and revulsion. You musn't blame yourself for what happened. None of us were to know.' Reiko looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes and slowly sat up. He could trust her he knew. He started to tell her of what happened earlier, and of how he had drank the blood of the tyrant. A minute later, she had backed away from him, calling for Dante. Within seconds, Dante was pulling out a shotgun. Reiko blinked without understanding. He understood the blast of pain as Dante pulled the trigger. His face was impassive as Reiko writhed on the ground gasping with pain. Another three shots, and he was wounded in both arms and both legs. Reiko stared up at Dante and Trish. 

            'I…I thought…I could…trust you…'

            'You can. Just rest. We did this because we need to drain you of his blood. We can't take any chances.' Fog seemed to come over his vision but he could see Dante and Trish talking in low voices. He did not know how long the fog was there but soon it cleared. The wounds had stopped bleeding and he was insanely hungry. He slowly rose to his feet and staggered out, casting a glance at Dante, who looked concerned. Trish tried to stop him, saying something loudly, but the vampire couldn't, wouldn't listen. 

            Reiko opened his eyes again and stared around, his eyes focusing on Dante, who was leaning over him, his silver hair hanging into his eyes. He at last smiled as Reiko slowly sat up. 

            'Finally it's worn off…'

            'Wha-?' Reiko blinked tiredly. 

            'The sleeping draught. You drank it by mistake.' Reiko blinked but said nothing, shivering. Instead, he curled up into himself. Dante sighed as he heard Reiko sobbing quietly to himself. It appeared as though reliving it had made it worse. 

            'Reiko…' The vampire didn't answer, but Dante saw the blood beginning to spread on the white bed sheet. Dante saw that the wounds were completely healed. Apparently, Reiko's feast had helped to speed the process. He switched off the lights after a few more minutes, during which Reiko continued to cry. Trish blinked and looked at him, but then went upstairs to Reiko. The silver haired demon hunter flopped down into a couch with a sigh and thought deeply. The pendant had been taken. Mostro had it. Though Reiko was grieving not for Stephanie, but for the death of his parents, they had to get moving. Now it was a real race to the finish. 

            __


	15. Chapter 15

            _Hello everybody! It's snowing today as I post this! And you know what else? I'm sick. I have a cold, a fever and a sore throat. Wonderful. It's taken me some time trying to write this chapter but the bricks decided it would be funny to give me a dose of writer's block._

_Never fear though, your darling Bustahead is here! ^_^ (gives the peace sign or victory sign) I've got this chapter here and I've already started work on the next one. Havoc in the House is something I'm still struggling with but don't worry, that should soon be up too. _

            _Until then, I present you Chapter 15! Much thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! (hugs you) Oh Damn…the snow's stopped. (pouts)_

****

****

****

**Chapter 15**

****

            Look at them. Look at those fools. They're so tiny, pathetic. They're nothing compared to me. Nothing. They're weak. And idiotic also. To think that the three dared try to fight against me. Now one of their number is cut down. I see how one grieves. My reign of terror is here. I have the final shard, the final chip. Without it, the Dark Angel cannot make good use of the crystal. He needs me in order to activate it. He may have power, but his intellectual strength is sadly lacking. 

            It wasn't always this way. It wasn't always like this. I used to be human too. I don't enjoy doing what I do, even though it seems like this. They don't know what I'm really after. To say that I'm taking over the world is only partly true. It's much more than that. So much more. They don't know what it's like. They don't know how I keep feeling torn up inside. 

            I have killed so many innocents. I kill, I burn, I am chaos. No one can stand against me anymore it seems. I should be thrilled at this, but instead life seems to lack all excitement. I must remember that I am not truly invincible just yet. Nelo Angelo, the Dark Angel still is a threat. If he _does _by any unfortunate chance happen to come across the last crystal shard, I dread to think what would happen. Hopefully he would not know the necessary ritual needed in order to activate it.

            I remember the vampire well. Reiko. I remember seeing his little face stare up at me in shock after the death of his parents. Why did I do that? I suppose it was because I was bored and needed a thrill. I watched the boy grow secretly and smiled as I watched him suffer in his sleep, in his every waking moment. I had done this to him. It gave me a great pleasure. I had power to give and take. I had the power to cause harm to others. 

            I think it was just after that when I started to kill more and more. I had savoured my first taste of power and now I just wanted more and more. But something happened shortly. I felt tired of creating the same type of terror. I wanted something new. 

            They think I'm trying to take over the world, and in truth, I am. However, like I said there's so much more to it than that. I want the thrill again. I want to feel alive. What would I do next? What would happen once I take it over? What then? I'd become bored again. Life is a never ending cycle of boredom it seems. I could have done with Jaal being alive. But that's the way it is. Life comes and goes. 

            That child's parents. They knew who I was. It was my first time killing. But even before, they had heard of my name. How? Perhaps because the terror I had spread through the torture I had administered? I don't know, nor should I care. But I feel uneasy. I left one of them alive. But he is still a mere puppy. What harm can he do me? So consumed by his rage and grief, he won't be able to touch me. He won't keep a clear head, whereas I can.

            I wonder if the Dark Angel knows about the secret of this gem? 

            I hope not.

            The vampire awakens and is now on the move…but I sense that something has changed. I wonder what it could be…and whether I could use this to my advantage. 

            Reiko slowly made his way out of Devil May Cry, as though in a trance. He paused and looked around warily and shuddered before continuing down the street. Soon, he found himself in the city. People were still awake at this time of night, the loud music of various clubs filtering out into the cold world outside, creating a medley of sounds. His hazel eyes glittered in the dark, as he stood and observed, unsure as to where he should go. The streets were alive with people laughing drunkenly, some alone most in groups. A man crashed into him and stared up at him belligerently. 

            'Watch it, jerk-off!' Reiko blinked but something inside of him snapped. Without warning, he snarled, revealing his sharp white fangs. He was sick and tired of constantly being laughed at. Somewhere through the red haze that had crept into his vision, he thought he saw the man laughing at him silently, mistaking the grimace of terror as mirth. 

            'What the fu-' Reiko snarled again, his voice a low, but loud growl, drowning out the other's voice. He picked up the man by the throat, watching as though in fascination as the human choked and squirmed. The red haze suddenly disappeared and he let out a sharp gasp before dropping him none too gently on the ground. The man lay on the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. He looked up but found that the vampire was nowhere to be found. 

            Reiko walked into the first alleyway he could find and crouched down near the brick wall at the end, cradling his head. What the hell was happening to him? He had been feeling awful for the past few days. Had Stephanie's death pushed him over the edge? No…he was used to death. No he wasn't. His feelings conflicted and battled each other. If he was so used to it then surely he wouldn't have taken it so badly when he saw Death staring at him. He feared it, yet he wanted it so badly. 

            No…no he didn't want Death yet. Death could wait and claim Mostro first as its victim. He had to remember his vow. But right now, it didn't seem so important. Right now he was hungry. A rat scurried around at his feet, fearless. Reiko watched it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. At one time he would have thought nothing of it. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, sighing loudly. What he wouldn't give for the sweet taste of human blood…wait…what the hell was he thinking? His eyes snapped open and he staggered slightly, as though he had just been hit with a sledgehammer in the chest. The shock of the thought winded him. He was finally losing it. He was becoming less human. The thirst for human blood was now becoming overpowering. He was becoming a true vampire. 

            'This can't be happening…' he croaked. 'This just can't be happening. Not now. I'm so close to what I want…' He stood up, shivering, his appetite totally gone. He swallowed hard and began to make his way back to Devil May Cry. 

            The streets seemed to be crawling with people. Reiko groaned softly to himself as his stomach clamoured to be filled. The red haze began to creep into his vision again and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed someone, moved into a darkened alley and fed from them. The woman had no time to scream for help.

            The red mist disappeared from his eyes, and suddenly everything seemed so crystal clear. He was aware of the heavy body in his arms, was aware of the silkiness of her hair. He was aware of something different on his tongue, yes it was blood, but there was something about it he couldn't place. He decided he liked the taste. It was strange, he felt pleasantly adrift, and a dizzy feeling filled his head. He slowly stood up, and stumbled slightly. He blinked. Strange…

            He walked off unsteadily towards Devil May Cry, but idly wondered about various different nonsensical issues. Like…why was it always referred to Bullshit? Why not Elephant shit? Made better sense, didn't it? Yeah…it would be bigger. So why were lies and nonsense often called Bullshit? A little corner in his mind fuzzily told him he was talking nonsense. He was talking Bullshit…no…make that…_elephant _shit. He blinked as a new scent made its way to his nose. Chicken? Yeah…chicken. He grinned. That was probably what that blood had tasted of. Chicken! Chicken was nice. It always tasted good. Chicken…now why was it that Chickens were meant to be cowards? They crossed roads! Even when they were too thick to! Chickens were brave, not cowards. 

            'We could all learn something from chickens,' he said sagely to a stray dog. Pleased with his theory, he walked on, his mind wondering, constantly wondering. Bullshit, chicken and…caviar. He remembered tasting caviar once. It tasted horrible. Fish eggs. They tasted nothing like chicken. You ended up with a bellyful of fish eggs at the end of the day. And if they hatched -which they probably _could, _he thought- you'd end up with a bellyful of fish. Lovely. Caviar tasted like shit…not elephant shit or bullshit…but just shit. Not that he'd ever _tasted_ it…

            Dante looked at Reiko in confusion as he opened the door. The vampire was obviously drunk and was stumbling uncontrollably. He saw Dante and at first looked at him as though he was some sort of alien. He then grinned. 

            'I know yooooou…' he chuckled drunkenly. Dante blinked and frowned. He felt Trish coming up from behind him and looked at her direction. Trish looked faintly amused. Reiko staggered over to Dante and smiled. 'Guesh whaaart. I'm losin' it!' Trish giggled at that. 

            'You sure are!'

            'I'm looosin' my humarnity.' Trish stopped giggling and turned pale. Dante stared at Reiko in shock, trying to figure out whether it was the drink talking or whether he was being serious. His face returned to it's expressionless, stony look and he forced Reiko down on the couch. 

            'Go to sleep. You're talking bullshit.' Reiko blinked up at him and chuckled again. 

            'I'm not speaking bullshit…it's elephant shit!' Dante looked at Trish again and sighed wearily before going upstairs. Trish put the blinds down and gave Reiko a nervous smile before sitting down near him. 

            'Go to sleep, okay?' Reiko latched onto her and nuzzled her. 

            'You're pretty!' he exclaimed, as if only just realizing it. Trish rolled her eyes and pried him off him, but blushed all the same. Reiko lay back on the couch and looked at Trish with faint surprise in his eyes.

            'You don't like being called pretty?'

            'No I prefer being called a siren.'

            'Okay…you're a siren!' Trish shook her head and looked away, thinking things through. She had to get him to sleep. He was beginning to annoy her…even if he was giving her what she'd call sweet compliments. She looked back towards his direction and blinked seeing he had fallen asleep. Either that or he had passed out. She smiled to herself and switched off the lights, going upstairs.

            Reiko woke up only when the evening of the next day had fallen. He couldn't remember much of the night before but then a sudden impact hit him as he remembered one shocking discovery. His head ached, his vision was swimming but he tried to push this to one side as he stood up and staggered into the kitchen, where he could hear Trish and Dante talking. They had various items on the kitchen table. Vital Stars, Yellow Orbs, the gems, Devil Stars, the whole lot. Reiko looked down at the table and slowly looked up at them.

            'You said we had to get on the move soon,' explained Dante. Reiko nodded, but his pale face had turned even more ashen. 

            'I…have to tell you something. I think I'm losing my humanity. Last night, something happened…and I took someone's blood. I couldn't control it,' he said softly. He looked at first Trish and then Dante. 'Please…is there anyway you can help me?' Trish looked towards Dante for help but Dante looked solemn. 

            'I don't know.' Reiko stared at him as though he hadn't heard correctly. 'I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything I can really do.' Reiko blinked and then the words seemed to sink in. He sat down heavily. 

            'I think I'm going to be sick…' he muttered. Dante chuckled. 

            'No surprise. After all you drank last night.' Reiko looked up at him quickly. 

            'What?'

            'You were drunk when you came back here last night.' Reiko didn't smile. His eyes were filled with fear. 

            'I can't lose it now. Not now that I'm actually doing something to stop Mostro.' Trish swept some items into a bag and gave it to Dante before opening the fridge and searching for something edible. Reiko sighed and Trish straightened up. 

            'We'll try everything we can to keep you from taking the blood of a human,' she said softly. Reiko looked at her sadly and shook his head. Dante watched him steadily and then frowned. 

            'It's more than that, isn't it?'

            'The choice not to drink human blood was mine. I thought that it would help me. But yesterday, last night, I had a sudden urge that I couldn't control, even though I wanted to. That's normal though…sometimes it happens…but usually I'm able to control it. But the thing that really bothered me was…I felt hatred. I suddenly felt hate for this world and everything in it. I suddenly wanted to make mortals suffer…give them something to _really _complain about. The vampires who used to be members of the guild…they all used to feel this way…I know now…I couldn't understand it before. They all said they cared not for this place. They wanted to repay people for what they had been given…they believed that they had been shown nothing but hatred…they blamed their lives on the humans. I always said that they were being ridiculous…so why did I suddenly get so angry?' He finished by looking at Dante expectantly. The demon hunter was quiet for some time, his cold blue eyes thoughtful. 

            Trish scowled.

            'Does it matter right now? Virgil could be getting closer to Mostro, something might happen while we're standing here doing nothing. Reiko, you said it yourself, we have to get moving.' Reiko blinked, as though he had just been shaken into wakefulness and nodded. 

            'All right…' he said softly. Dante grabbed his sword and silently walked out of the house. 

            'We move during the night, we rest at day.'

            'Obviously,' snorted Trish. Reiko said nothing but remained silent. He suddenly stiffened but then started shivering. Trish frowned. 'Reiko?' Reiko scowled, his fangs suddenly seeming a lot longer and whiter than before. Dante turned and took in the situation with a single glance, pushing Trish out of the way just as Reiko charged forwards. 

            Dante turned fiercely, sword in hand, silver hair moving off his eyes as he prepared to meet Reiko in battle.


	16. Chapter 16

LMAO! LMAO! BURRY!!! Am I really so predictable? Perhaps in some ways I am, but perhaps in other ways I am not. QUIT READING MY MIND! Lol! I have some real good news! The books I've been waiting for, the Anita Blake series by Laurell K. Hamilton have finally come out in England! (not that I know how long they have been out for, but I've just seen them yesterday!) AND, I got a Dante toy! ^_^ He has two guns and a sword! AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY INNUENDOS WHEN I SAY THAT!!!

_Ahem…anyway…even though it's Valentine's Day today, there's really not much place for any loving in this chapter. Sorry about that guys. But to anyone who's reading this, I'd like to say Have a Great Day and I hope you all get lots of prezzies! (Just don't rub it in to other people if you do because like me, they'll probably end up hating the day-but what can I say? I'm no romantic! I'm more for violence stuff like that) _

_Iesha, don't kill me for this and don't worry by the end of the chapter. You too, DragonLady, Burry, the same goes for you, but could you put that whip away, please? Reiko's gotten all nervous now. Chasm, you wanted me to enlarge ever so slightly on Mostro's motives, but as I wrote the chapter I realised that perhaps he isn't THAT original. Damn you, Chaos Legion and Victor Delecroix! _

****

Okay so, here's hoping that everyone will like this chapter, and that no one will kill me for it. ^_^

****

**Chapter 16**

****

            Reiko crouched down low, teeth bared, fangs sharp and glittering white. He gave vent to cat-like hissing sounds and circled Dante like some kind of wolf, his eyes glazed blood-red. 

            The demon hunter growled and stared Reiko in the eyes, trying to decide what was the best course of action. Before he even got a chance to even think about his methods, Reiko had charged. Dante dodged to one side quickly and turned again to stare Reiko in the eyes. 

            The vampire had taken advantage of his surroundings, snatching up a pool stick from the pool table and holding it like a bo-staff. Dante's eyes quickly assessed the length of the stick. Reiko's weapon had the better range. Dante was at a disadvantage. 

            With the speed legendary of vampires, Reiko rushed forwards again, a smirk playing on his face, his confidence only too apparent. Dante dodged backwards, only to find himself turning upside down as he back flipped, landing no further from Reiko then where he had started.

            Reiko snarled and swung the stick at him, knocking Dante's legs out from under him. Dante fell heavily, landing hard on his back, his sword skating across the floor. Reiko pounced on top of him and clawed at him. Dante writhed and twisted underneath him, while his fingers scrabbled at the wooden floorboards, as he tried to regain his grip on his sword. He gave a final twist, his fingers managed to grab the hilt and he kicked Reiko off of him.

            Reiko was sent flying but managed to right himself before he hit the floor, landing catlike on all fours. He still had his weapon in his hands and his red eyes slowly raised to glare at Dante. Trish was crouched down by the door, startled and confused to see the two friends fighting each other until the death. Dante panted lightly; Reiko was tough, possibly too tough for him. And with that weapon in his hands, he had the advantage. Not only that, but he had to remember that he was a vampire. How did one kill what was already dead? He looked around and scowled. Not being a religious man, he had no crucifixes, nor any stakes, for he was not a vampire hunter. 

            Reiko snarled again, like a wild animal and the two started circling each other, like wolves. Reiko had his teeth bared, his fangs gleaming in the dull light. Dante thought he heard someone chuckling from behind him, but ignored the sound. Trish blinked, she too had heard it, but there was no one around save Dante, her and…

            Dante blinked and straightened up, confused. The vampire had disappeared. But his taint was so strong; he was somewhere and around; he knew it. He turned his head to look behind him, for the first time in ages feeling the clammy touch of dread. Reiko wasn't there. Trish looked around the room, but there was nothing. Dante groaned. 

            'Trish! Behind you!' Trish whirled around and quickly ducked, Reiko's fist soaring overhead. Trish did a forward flip, landing in the centre of the room and glared at Reiko.

            'I thought you would at least be able to remember your friends, vampire!' 

            The vampire seemed to hesitate for a few seconds and that was all Dante needed; he launched into battle without even giving the vamp any time to think. Reiko snarled and clawed at him fiercely before sinking his teeth into Dante's neck. Dante cried out loud but was silenced as the two tumbled over each other, locked in battle. 

            Reiko ended up below Dante, who quickly pinned him down by the arms. Reiko lashed out with his legs but Dante had placed his body to one side of Reiko's. Dante's breath hissed out from between clenched teeth as Reiko started feeding from his blood. He groaned. 

            'Trish…' he called out frantically. Reiko hesitated again and blinked before licking the wound closed, backing away from Dante and then looking towards Trish, who was slowly coming towards him, a huge wooden plank in her hands. Reiko blinked again and suddenly began swaying unsteadily. He gave vent to something like a little moan before he collapsed on the floor. Trish blinked and looked towards Dante.

            'I…don't think he meant us any harm, Dante.' Dante glared at her witheringly and his eyes went towards the stick that Reiko still possessed. 

            'Yeah…whatever. He's dangerous. I kept telling you that he's a vampire. Vampires can't be trusted.' Reiko's eyes suddenly turned red again and he raised his head, snarling. Trish shrieked in alarm and brought the wooden blank down on his head. Reiko was knocked out immediately. She shuddered and backed off and then look  up at Dante. 

            'Still think he's not evil?' said Dante, one eyebrow raised. Trish nodded. 

            'That wasn't anything at all like Reiko. Even when Reiko turned vampiric, he still had something in control. He still resisted against harming us. That wasn't Reiko.' Dante sighed and rolled his eyes before picking up Reiko and moving to dump him outside, tying him in ropes as he went. Reiko groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Dante. 

            'W-what's going on?'

            'You just tried to murder Trish and I. You're no longer part of the team. You want to take out Mostro? You can bloody well do it yourself.' He dumped Reiko on the floor as though he were a sack of potatoes. 'You better hope that you can bite through those ropes before the sun rises.' Reiko's eyes widened with fear. 

            'Dante! No!' Dante turned his back on him and started walking away. Reiko struggled against the ropes. 'Dante! Please! You can't do this to me!' His voice was tinged with real fear; the ropes were tough, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get free, despite what Dante had said. 'DANTE!' His voice was shaking by now and his eyes darted towards the sky. Already the darkness was beginning to fade. He gasped as a shadow loomed over him. 

            'Oh God…' he groaned. He looked desperately towards Dante and cried his name one more time. 'DANT-' He was cut off quickly by a blow to the head. 

Dante walked back the short distance to Devil May Cry. Trish was chewing absently on one of her nails. She blinked and frowned. 

            'Why did you do that to him?'

            'To Reiko? Well…he can't be trusted.'

            'It wasn't his fault! He did warn us after all.'

            'Yeah…but he didn't tell us how bad it was. He didn't tell us he could end up on his menu!'

            'You think he really knew how it was going to be?' Dante was silent. 'What did you do with him?'

            'I left him tied up, outside.' Trish sighed and walked outside in the direction she had seen Dante take earlier. She blinked and stopped still, staring in disbelief. 'Dante?' She ran forwards towards Reiko. 'DANTE!' She charged forwards and ground to a halt. 

            Mostro stood tall and proud in the dwindling darkness, holding Reiko by the neck, so that his feet were clear off the ground. Reiko said nothing but his hazel eyes were open, looking towards Trish and Dante as he joined her. Mostro raised him higher, causing the vampire to cough. 

            'You won't kill me this way, Mostro,' said Reiko, in a tone that sounded almost bored. Mostro simply smiled, in a way that made Reiko's unbeating heart fill with cold. Dante saw the change in those eyes, Reiko was frightened. He could see why; the ropes were still tied around him, too tight and tough for him to bite through, and the sun was already beginning to rise. Reiko whimpered faintly and struggled but Mostro shook him around, making him look for the entire world like a rag doll. Reiko bore his treatment without complaint. Dante could see they had very little time left, but he was still wary of Mostro. He would be a fool not to be. Trish knew nothing of what had happened, not really, and paced about.

            'What do you want?'

            'I think you know very well what I wish. I wish for you to stop pestering me. I don't want you to get in my way.' Mostro said softly, his voice smooth but yet menacing for all its soft tone. Trish blinked but said nothing. Dante turned his focus back onto Mostro. 

            'What? So then you can have your petty way with the world?' Mostro gave vent to something like a low chuckle. 

            'Oh…if I took over the world, well, I know I'd have to face you. You hurt Nelo Angelo grievously one time, Dante. I never could compete with someone who _injured_ the Dark Angel.' Another thing smile accompanied the languid, lazy tone of his voice. Reiko struggled suddenly, trying to break free but Mostro only tightened his grip, holding him fast. Mostro's eyes seemed to smile maliciously at Dante. 'If I tried to take over, I would be killed. What I want is something much more than the world. Tell me, Dante. Have you ever wondered what it shall be like when you pass?'  '…'

            'Well? Have you? I expect an answer. And I don't think your friend will be too happy if the sun rises in its entirety.' 

            'Yes.' Dante scowled impatiently. Mostro smiled at this. 

            'What if…you didn't _have _to pass away? It seems a wonderful idea. No need to worry about being killed, no need to worry about how you'll die…in fact, all you need to worry about is how you're going to pass the time.' Trish looked pale. 

            'You want immortality…don't you? And then afterwards…' Mostro smiled. 

            'Well…I would have thought you'd have been able to figure it out much sooner. I overestimated you it seems. It's not just that however. For too long demons, mythical beings, vampires, werewolves, and even people like I…not entirely human…but not yet a demon, have been tormented by these pitiful fools we call humans. If I took over the world, then it would come to a sudden halt. I wish to destroy it. And then? Well…rebuild a world in which everything is in order.' Dante growled. 

            'And how the hell do you intend to achieve this?' Mostro laughed.

            'Now if I told you that, you'd go out of your way to stop me.' A sudden cry from Reiko filled the air. Mostro blinked as though only remembering the vampire he still held in his grip. He threw them down onto the ground, straight into a patch of sunlight. Reiko cried out in agony and writhed helplessly on the ground, his wrists still bound together, as well as his legs. Trish watched on in mute horror. Mostro started laughing again. 

            'Just so you know, if you want to save your friend from the fate that awaits him, you'll fail. Especially as it is I who is the key to him losing his humanity.' Mostro grinned and then seemed to fade away into the surroundings, until he became nothing. Dante quickly slung Reiko over his shoulders and slammed the door to Devil May Cry shut, Trish hot on his heels. 

            'Dante…Mostro's doing this to him; he's not losing anything!'

            'Except perhaps his sanity,' said Dante bitterly. Trish said nothing but bent down near Reiko. 

            'How do you think Mostro is doing this?' Dante shook his head.

            'He's clever. Full of tricks and he seems to know all kind of spells. I think he must have some kind of spell over the vampire.'

            'You mean Reiko.'

            'That's not Reiko anymore,' said Dante firmly. Trish looked as though she'd been slapped in the face. Reiko opened his eyes and winced, groaning in pain as he turned his head to look at Dante. 

            'He deserves to die. _I _deserve to die,' he said softly. Trish glared at Dante accusingly but Reiko only smiled. 'Don't blame him; he's right. Something happened, and I'm not what I used to be. I just tried to kill you. I should leave.' Trish blinked. 

            'What?'

            'I'm leaving tonight. I can't afford to put you in any more danger.' He looked around, looking at them both helplessly. 'I'm sorry.' Dante said nothing but Trish sighed heavily. 

            'We're not in any danger Reiko.' Dante looked towards Trish and shook his head. 

            'You can go,' he said. It sounded more as though he was giving him permission to leave, rather than it being Reiko's decision. Trish's eyes snapped onto Dante's face. She looked distraught. 

            'But-' Reiko and Dante ignored Trish, acting as though she was not there, and that they could not hear her. 

            'We'll take it from here,' said Dante slowly. Reiko nodded. 

            'Don't expect me to not try and carry on the fight. Mostro took something from me.' Dante nodded once, to show he understood. 

As the day passed, things got progressively sombre, as though someone had just died. Dante seemed not to care, and Reiko seemed to be treating events with a certain resignation. Out of all of them, it was Trish who was the most depressed. She couldn't understand it. How could someone so gentle suddenly turn into something so fierce and untamed? How could Reiko leave when it wasn't even his fault? Hadn't they been able to defend themselves against him? They could surely do it over and over again, for as long as they had to. But as darkness fell, and as Reiko left, Trish saw Dante make no move to persuade him to stay. 

Reiko slowly walked away from Devil May Cry, but from somewhere behind him, he could hear a woman crying. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

            Dante said nothing but watched as Reiko's back faded into the distance. Only when Reiko had turned the corner did he turn to look at Trish, shaking his head slowly. 

            'You shouldn't get attached to clients.' Trish looked up at him, scowling through her tears. 

            'He wasn't a client; he was a _friend_.'

            'Maybe in your eyes. In mine, he was just another customer. Unfortunately, the job didn't work out as planned but…that's what you get if you work with a vampire I guess.' Trish glared at him and walked back inside without saying another word. Dante watched the area where Reiko had seemingly vanished, but there was no sign that the vampire had ever existed. Dante said nothing but silently made his way into the building.  

            'You have all your things packed, right?' he said calmly. Trish nodded sullenly. 'Good. Because we have to do this alone now.' Trish glared at him. 

            'Reiko said he was still going to be around though!'

            'Trish, you know we can't trust him!' 

            'You really believe that?'

            'Yes.'

            'Well I don't.' Trish span on her heel and walked upstairs, slamming the door to her room shut, like some teenager. Dante breathed out heavily and shook his head angrily. Trish was stubborn. And stupid. Stubborn and stupid was not a good mix. He sat down on the old battered couch and looked around. Strange…everything suddenly seemed kind of empty. He remembered that for the past few weeks, nearly a month, Reiko had been with them. Trish had occasionally got pissed off at something or another and it usually left Dante and Reiko laughing with each other. It hadn't been too bad having him around…but then again, if there was a risk to his life now, he'd be a fool to let him stay. 

            Dante sat and argued with himself. He had always taken risks before. Always. After all, weren't all the jobs he took considered as risks? So why had he been so quick to chuck Reiko out? It wasn't the way he usually acted…He got up suddenly, sensing Mostro nearby. 

            The tyrant didn't seem to be doing anything, just hovering about, as though waiting. Dante knew suddenly that it was waiting for Reiko. He smiled thinly; it had been a while since the vampire had left. Unless…he paled. Unless Reiko had been killed. Did Mostro want to kill them both as well? It would stand to reason, wouldn't it? He growled and paced before he raised his head, eyes moving towards the stairs. Trish froze but then relaxed. 

            'I hate it when you do that.'

            'Do what?'

            'When you know I'm coming down the stairs!' Dante frowned at that comment; it made as much sense as trying to kill oneself. He sighed, as his mind began to wonder again. Why on earth had his father run willingly into a battle he had no chance of winning? Did he know that it was going to be the last time he'd see his children? His wife? Why was he thinking about the demons of the past? No pun intended. Trish suddenly froze and her eyes turned wide, the blue shimmering. Dante blinked, registering the look on Trish's face. The wide eyes, the gritted jaw, the tense muscles…she was scared. Dante blinked and whirled around, drawing his sword. Red eyes glared directly into his own before soaring up, a black cloud spreading across the ceiling of the room. Dante said nothing but looked up calmly, as though in some sort of daze. Trish shuddered as some strange language echoed out into the room. 

            'He means to kill us!'

            'Like I couldn't figure _that_ out,' he growled. Trish shuddered as the sound continued, sounding something like a screech, a growl and a low demonic chuckle. Trish whimpered suddenly but screamed as a sudden pink blast was sent out in her direction, too fast even for Dante to follow it properly. Trish cried out again, falling to the ground, blood splattering all over the walls. Dante gasped, his aquamarine eyes widening, seeing the marks were exactly the same as the ones that had killed Steph. Blood leaked out from Trish's wounds, she was already gasping for breath, almost panting, crying out at odd intervals with mind numbing pain. 

            Dante took in the pitiful sight and turned back to face Mostro, his eyes narrowing, and turning slowly red, hard tough armour-like skin plating over his body, horns already forming.

            'You monster!' he growled. Mostro said nothing but slowly, the cloud seemed to roll and form into a figure. Jet black hair, slicked back, a fur collar. He reminded Dante strikingly of Arius. Dante instantly pushed the thought out of his mind, but not by his will. The demon had taken over.

            Blood red eyes met fierce red, the colour of fire. Mostro smirked, and spoke to him in the demon tongue. 

            'Flawshe showff tza!' Dante said nothing but growled, a low rumbling in his throat, but it seemed to be coming more from his chest. _This ends now!_ Oh yes. Yes it would definitely end now. But for who? Him? Dante was no fool; though the demon had taken over, he wasn't entirely out of control. A small part of him argued that this was madness, that he should grab Trish and make a run for it. But since when had he run from a fight? Never. 

            A sudden strange sound was drawn out from Mostro's lips. It took a while for Dante to realize that it was his way of laughing. 

            'You fool. You remember what happened last time!' English. A language Dante _could _understand without much difficulty. 

            'I remember.' 

            'And yet you still wish to fight me?' Dante said nothing but gave Trish a quick glance. She was already beginning to heal. She'd be able to hold on. But what if their fight _did _kill her? Dante knew that all it would take to kill her was one missed blow. He winced visibly at that; Trish had been a friend, even if she _had _betrayed him before, she had been a close friend ever since Mallet Island. 

            'I want Trish to be safe when we fight.' Mostro smiled thinly and looked at the woman. 

            'Why? So then I can kill her after I destroy you?' Dante growled.

            'You're not going to follow my request, are you?'

            'Not a chance.' Dante flew up into the air at that point, wings unfurling, a fiery red aura covering his body. Mostro followed the movement with his eyes and smiled. Dante glared down at him, a red sphere beginning to form in his hands before hurling it with all force at him. Mostro simply laughed and side-stepped, the blast destroying half of the building. Wood and stone flew over Trish in a harmless arc as she lay there, unconscious. 

            Dante glared and floated down to the ground, his power burning around him as a visible fiery aura. The flames seemed to play at his face, creating shadows and distorting his features. It made him seem all the more dangerous, the shadows like war-paint, showing he meant business. Mostro still said nothing, the thin smile still pasted on his face, the narrow eyes like slits in his face. 

            'Dante. You can not kill me.' Dante said nothing, but the flames around him burnt all the more fiercely, turning blue as his power grew more terrible. 

            'That's what they all said. They were all wrong though. You don't know what you're going up against.' Mostro's smile broadened, and his eyes widened ever so slightly, barely noticeable to the average human being, but then again, Dante was no ordinary human. He scowled; Mostro was silently laughing at him.

            'All right then. You probably _could _defeat me. But only because I am your enemy. But let me ask you this. If a friend became an enemy, would you still fight and kill if necessary?' Dante said nothing for a while but then snarled. 

            'What the hell are you talking about?'

            'You heard my question. Answer it.'

            'If a friend became an enemy? Then it'd just be another enemy.'

            'So your answer is?'

            'Yes.' Mostro raised his eyebrows, the smile still there.

            'Oh really? Are you so sure?' Dante suddenly became aware of a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. His stomach suddenly churned. What exactly had he just gotten himself into? Whatever it was, it was a whole load of deep shit. Even so, he growled, his patience wearing thin. 

            'I said yes.'

            'In that case, let me test my theory.' Dante's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the red shard that glowed in his hand. He whirled around but only to feel something crashing into him bodily, knocking him to the ground, forcing all breath from his lungs. 

            Dante gasped, his eyes staring into ruby red ones. At first he thought it was Trish, betraying him yet again. But then his eyes began to focus as the confusion ebbed away from him. Reiko. That damned vampire. 

            'You!' he growled. Reiko said nothing, his face blank and emotionless. He looked as though he were some beautiful realistic statue, a look that only the dead could achieve. Dante took the blank stare as a contemplative rest and kicked out and up, sending Reiko flying. The vampire seemed to soar through the air before landing cat-like on all fours in a slight crouch. Barely waiting for Dante to recover his footing, Reiko charged at him again, knocking him down to the ground with a powerful blow to the chest. 

            Dante flew into the wall, the impact winding him completely. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to shake off his pain, to regain his breath. His eyes fluttered closed but not before his gaze fell upon the sight of Mostro, holding the crystal shard aloft. Reiko looked uncertain and hesitated, dithering in the middle of the room. Dante opened his eyes again after a few seconds, curious as to why Reiko hadn't attacked him again. He understood suddenly, as he saw Reiko standing over Trish. 

            She lay on the ground still, blood pouring out of her many wounds. Reiko appeared to be battling visions that were forming in his mind. It seemed such a long time ago since Stephanie had died, yet it had only been a few days. But looking at Reiko, Dante could see that for him, it had only been like a few minutes. The pain was still fresh in his mind, raw. 

            Reiko suddenly gave vent to a loud animalistic scream. To Dante's ears, it sounded angry, horrified and perhaps even a hint of sadness. Somewhere deep down, the vampire was still Reiko. Mostro's words sliced through the air, almost like a shriek.

            'Do not fail me! Kill him! Wake up and kill him!' Reiko froze and shook his head, whimpering softly. Dante stood up, the stars that had burst into his vision fading. 

            'Fight it off, Reiko!' Reiko suddenly screamed again, a high anguished sound and crouched down where he was, head in his arms, knees to his chest, leaning against the wall. Mostro glared at his slave and snorted.

            'Worthless junk…' he threw the shard onto the floor. Miraculously, it did not shatter. Dante watched it skate across the floor, halting as it came beside Trish's hand. His attention suddenly returned, only to see that Mostro was hovering directly in front of him. 

The whole of his body grew stiff. He had been caught unprepared. Mostro laughed. 

            'You're too close in for your sword, boy.' Dante growled.

            'You forget my guns.'

            'Guns?' Dante fired several rounds into Mostro, but amazingly, they stopped just before they buried themselves in his flesh. Dante watched in horror as they were crushed into small useless disks and then as they clattered to the floor. Harmless. Mostro continued to laugh but then he snarled and his head reared back, revealing canines that Dante hadn't seen before. 

            Claws gripped him tightly, pinning his arms to his side, so then he couldn't move. Dante said nothing but his eyes widened as Mostro's head suddenly darted towards his throat. Mostro suddenly jerked and shuddered, just as his teeth grazed Dante's throat. The tyrant gasped in pain and staggered, falling to Dante's feet. Dante looked up and met Reiko's eyes. 

            Reiko smiled. 

            'I've finally done it. I kept my vow!' Dante said nothing but a slow smile spread across his face but he frowned when he saw that Reiko's grin had vanished. 

            'But…what have I achieved? Nothing. Killing him didn't bring back my parents. All I did was add another corpse to the list of the dead.' Dante looked at him. 

            'Did you really think that killing him would bring them back?' Reiko said nothing, but then shook his head. 

            'No. But I thought it would be different. I didn't think it would be like this. I thought I'd feel a little better. All this time, ever since I was five, I thought that once Mostro was dead, I'd feel something like a sense of renewal…but instead I feel…wasted…' Dante sighed softly. 

            'Welcome to life, Reiko.' Reiko shook his head. 

            'Not life. Death.' 


	18. Chapter 18

_            I have to apologize to everyone who read the last chapter. I know you guys must be wondering whether I was on crack when I wrote the last part of the chapter but don't worry. I wasn't on crack at all. This is all part of the story development, okay? Okay. ^_^ With that said, on with the story. I just hope you guys haven't lost faith in me and my sanity. ^^;;_ Chapter 18 

            Dante looked down at the body and knelt down beside it. Blood was pooling around the body, a huge wound in his back, going through his chest. Reiko held Alastor in his hands, the blade dripping blood. Reiko was silent as Dante examined the body, trying to make sure the tyrant had finally gone back to where he belonged. He blinked and looked up at Reiko before he started pacing around the room. Reiko's eyes watched him alertly, silently, like the eyes of a cat. 

            'Well?' Reiko tried to prompt the devil hunter into speaking. Dante remained silent but then stood in the centre of the room, his normally aquamarine blue eyes narrowed, the colour of his eyes deepening to a dark blue. 

            'You go and check.' Reiko blinked, nodded and then stood up. As he passed him, Dante took the sword from him. Reiko let him and bent down next to the body, his face impassive, except for his eyes, which were alight with some kind of energy. Excitement, maybe? Who knew? Reiko soon straightened up and looked towards Dante, shaking his head. 

            'He's dead.' Dante paced around some more, firing questions at Reiko.

            'You're sure he's dead?'

            'There was no pulse.'

            'Was he breathing?' Reiko shook his head but then saw that Dante's back was turned towards him. 

            'No…He's dead. Why? Do _you _think he's still alive?' Dante paused and then shook his head. 

            'No.'

            'Then what is it?' Dante looked towards him and then looked towards the crystal shard that lay in the palm of his hand. 

            'It just…seemed so easy. _Too _easy.' Reiko smiled slowly. 

            'You don't know Mostro like I do then.' Blue met hazel. 

            'Meaning?' Reiko blinked, sensing the sharp bite of anger in Dante's voice. 

            'All I meant to say was that Mostro's really big headed…and it doesn't take much to make him arrogant. When the power, even that little amount was in his hands, he probably grew overconfident. It led to his downfall. I don't know whether you felt it, but he stopped training, such was his arrogance.' Dante's eyes narrowed. 

            'If that's true, then how come you fell under his power so quickly?' Reiko blinked, as though he had been wrong footed. 

            'Well…I was…not thinking straight I guess…and…I didn't even know it was him who was making me less of a human. If I had known, perhaps I would have been better at fighting it?' Dante shook his head in exasperation. Reiko's answers were getting lamer and lamer. His eyes hardened slightly. 

            'Your humanity. Do you still have it?' Reiko nodded. 

            'That was _his_ doing. I don't think he even realised at first what it was doing but then when he did realise, the results were…well…you saw…' Dante nodded, remembering suddenly that he had not been able to sense Reiko's whereabouts before. Now he could and now he understood. The power of that single sliver of crystal had been able to overpower Reiko's soul, replacing it with something else. Evil. 

            'You could have killed me if you wanted to.' Reiko looked up at Dante suddenly, confused. 'You're a lot stronger than I once gave you credit for. He was ordering you to kill me, and you could have, and yet you didn't.' Reiko said nothing, looking unsure as to where Dante's point was heading. 'Do you remember, when I was called out Devil May Cry on a fake job? I would have died but you came along and helped out.' Reiko was silent. Dante's face was impassive. 'I thank you.' Reiko's eyes widened and he stared at Dante as though he had grown an extra head. Though Dante's face had seemed carved of stone, and the words were spoken in a flat tone, their meaning wasn't lost upon the vampire. Dante saw the questioning look in the hazel eyes but said nothing. He turned around at that point without a backwards glance and headed up the stairs, leaving Reiko to wonder what exactly had brought that on. 

            Fact was, he wasn't even too sure himself. 

            Trish had her eyes open when Dante came into her bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed. She tried to raise her head but failed, feeling too weak to even do that. 

            'You should just rest,' said Dante. Trish glared at him, irritated. 

            'Like I have any other choice.' 

            'You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You were caught by surprise.'

            'I'm not weak though! I couldn't even get a hit in! One blast from him and I was floored!' Dante's face seemed to darken slightly. Trish blinked. 'What is it?'

            'Mostro's dead, apparently.'

            'Apparently?'

            'Reiko killed him.' Trish smiled faintly at that. 

            'He must be pleased with himself.'

            'With Alastor.' Trish blinked. 

            'But…you're the only one who's ever been able to hold that sword without getting electrocuted!' Dante shook his head in confusion. 'How did he do it? Kill him, I mean?'

            'Just ran him through with the sword when his back was turned.' Trish frowned. 

            'A bit easy, wasn't it?'

            'Too easy.'

            'And you're both sure he's dead?'

            'Certain. Reiko said it was because he got overconfident. Personally, I think that's a whole lot of crap.' Trish sighed softly. 

            'The reason he gave was valid though.'

            'Even so, I just find it hard to believe. There's something more to this.'

            'And how do you propose we find out?' Dante said nothing but he breathed out heavily, frustrated. 

            'I don't know.' 

            Reiko had headed outside, an energy surge making itself felt. He had wondered briefly whether he should have waited for Dante to return but the power surge was too urgent, too quick to rise. Something was wrong and he wanted to find out. He had cast one last glance at the body, saw no movement, no breathing, no pulse and had left. 

            The moon glistened down on the wet streets outside. Reiko paused, remembering. It had been a night just like this when Steph had first seen him. When he had fought that demon. His eyes closed slowly and he sighed heavily. Steph had been nothing to him, why should he care? Because she had been one of his first friends…

            He blinked, shaking himself out of his reverie and carried on. Now was not the time to be reminiscing. He had to find out what the hell was going on, and whether the latest power surge was at all evil. 

            He turned the corner and blinked, grinding to a halt. His eyes widened and he started trying to back away, only to find he couldn't move. He snarled and hissed wildly, fangs bared but then yelled out in pain. Stars burst into his vision as his head hit heavily against the hard concrete but then the whole world seemed to be turning grey. Just before he blacked out completely, he gave vent to a loud ear splitting yell. 

            Back at Devil May Cry, Dante tensed up, looked towards Trish and headed out, his coat unfurling behind him, like a cape. He paused on the threshold and then headed back inside, sweeping up the small leather pouch that was filled with those strange healing jewels.

            He had the feeling that he would need them.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews but this fic is nearly finished. There's going to be two more in this weird series called Dark Legion! I am feeling ill but I'm singing still. Why? Why? I don't know why! I feel like crap but I am in a good mood, my stomach is growling and it's begging for food. Don't blame me if it sounds like I'm on crack, it's what I do when I feel like crap! 

_Ahem…_

_My singing mood is over now and now a headache has settled in. Anyways, you guys have been saying that I should update. So here is the update. Fear me. Or not. _

_NB: To try and apologize for the crapness of the last two chapters, I've been working hard on this one. Don't kill me._

Chapter 19 

****

                                                As soon as Dante walked out of Devil May Cry, he realised that Reiko was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but he hadn't even been in the building when he had left. If this huge energy surge was anything to go by, he'd need the vampire's help. He felt Reiko's taint flicker somewhere but then die out completely. He blinked and turned in a full circle, trying to pin point the direction that the life force was coming from. No luck. 

                        He could hear nothing apart from the mournful dirge of the wind as it howled through the empty streets, sounding utterly wolf like. Dante blinked as he realised that the huge power surge from before had suddenly gone. Strange. Something weird was going on, and he had to get to the bottom of it. In fact, the only taint he could feel was Trish and his own…and something else. Not human, that was for sure.

                        Something flickered within his mind. He raised his head, the light of battle burning brightly in his eyes. He strode towards his motorcycle. Within minutes, he was roaring off through the dark streets. 

                        In the main city centre, the streets were completely devoid of people. Where had all the people gone? Surely someone should be out and about, going clubbing? But everything was dead and quiet, as though someone had switched off the city using a remote control. It unnerved him. 

                        Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't see the black shape in the road. His eyes widened. He slammed on the brakes. His bike thumped into the figure. It hurtled up into the air, came crashing down. The bike skidded on, the tires screeching in protest. The cycle tilted wildly to one side, leaving marks on the road. Sparks flew as metal ground against concrete. The bike suddenly gave a last screech. It ground to a complete halt and toppled over onto it's side, sending Dante to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor, he flipped back up to his feet with a grace that was only reached by the supernatural, and turned in one fluid motion. His eyes narrowed slightly in the dark as he heard the unmistakeable hiss of an enraged vampire.

                        He neatly side-stepped and whirled around, his coat swaying against the back of his legs as the wind continued to howl. Quick as lightning, he pulled out a gun and aimed. 

                        'Silver bullets in this gun. Won't kill you but you'll be wounded. You'll heal as slow as a mortal, vamp.' He spat out the last word. Surprisingly, the vampire backed down, looking unsure of himself as Dante continued. 'You're one of the last of your kind in this city. Do you know of any others?' The vampire snarled at this.

                        'What's it worth?' Dante growled. 

                        'How about your food?' The eyes of the vampire blinked and peered up at him, confused. Another urgent flicker made itself felt in Dante's mind somewhere. He pushed on. 'Do you know of a vampire called Reiko?' The vampire hesitated and shook his head.

                        'No.' Dante was no fool but he narrowed his eyes and lowered his gun. As long as the vampire felt threatened he wouldn't tell him anything, even if it meant he'd be severely wounded. Dante decided to put some of his knowledge about vampires into good use.

                        'Reiko is the master vampire of this city. He came to me for help. But now he's missing.' Was this wise of him to even let out this information? Probably not, but he had to take any chance he had. And was Reiko really the master vampire or was he just jumping to conclusions after learning that he had been the leader of the guild? Again, he had no answer. Whatever, he needed to find Reiko urgently, and he had no idea where he was. If this vampire knew him, then maybe he knew his favourite haunts. 

                        'No doubt you've heard the name Mostro spoken by your race. Reiko formed a guild designed to try and kill him off. Unfortunately, all the members were wiped out by the one they intended to kill, apart from Reiko and presumably you. Mostro is dead now, but you'd have to be a fool or a human not to notice the huge power surge that appeared only a few minutes ago. I…need Reiko's help.' Dante fought back a shudder at the last word. Help…ugh…He wasn't used to the word, and if there was one thing he had sworn to do, it was not become too accustomed to the notion. Trish was a different matter. She helped of her own accord. He never asked her for it. 

                        Looking at the vampire now, he realised that he felt as though he recognized him from somewhere. He had met him only once, he knew, but for the life him he could not remember his name. The vampire however, showed no sign of recognition. His face remained blank, impassive, and his eyes were dim, lifeless. Dante turned away and righted his motorcycle before he got the ignition going, ready to continue on his search. 

                        'Wait,' the vampire had moved closer to him without Dante even hearing his footsteps. 'I'll come with you, Dante.' He nodded without even looking towards the vamp. 'The name's Remy, by the way.' Dante still chose not to respond, but drove off almost as soon as the vampire had sat down behind him. 

                        'Can you sense his presence anywhere?' Dante broke the silence after a while. Remy shook his head, but then remembered that Dante couldn't see him. He was half demon, but that didn't mean he had eyes in the back of his head now, did it?

                        'It's true that because I am a vampire, I am more sensitive to the presence and auras of other vampires. But no, I can't feel him.' Dante said nothing but nodded once to show he had heard him. Even so, he felt dread building up.

                        'I just hope his dark side hasn't taken over again…' Again, that flickering in his mind. It was more urgent, more powerful than it had been before. Remy straightened up, alert. 

                        'I can feel him!' The taint died out. Dante strained his senses, trying to search for the taint of something old, something new; the mark of a master vampire. However, he couldn't pick it up again. God damn! He couldn't even feel Remy and he was right behind him! Damned vampires…they had to be contrary. If Reiko had been anyone else, he would have felt his power straight away, but because he was a vampire, it made everything all the more difficult.

                        'Where?'

                        'Take a right!' Dante nodded and banked sharply to the right. Remy jumped off even before Dante had brought the motorcycle to another stop. Something flashed in the darkness of the alley they had pulled into and then Remy was gone. Dante switched off his bike and blinked into the darkness, looking around.

                        'Remy?' he whispered.

                        'Up here! Come on!' Dante raised his head towards the source of the voice and saw Remy standing on the rood of a house nearby. 'It's quicker this way.' He seemed to vanish again, like smoke on the wind. Dante followed after he limbed up onto the roof, his footfalls light, but not completely silent like that of the vampire's. Not only that, he was made only too aware of how Remy's speed surpassed his. The vampire paused, waiting for him to catch up before moving on, acting for all the world like a well-trained dog. He suddenly gasped and stopped, staring out into the distance, blinking. Dante drew up alongside him and looked in the same direction. 

                        'There he is! But…who's that with him?' Dante's night-vision was as good as Remy's. For this he was thankful. He was beginning to worry that perhaps all vampires were stronger and quicker than him. Possibly it was just Remy who was quicker, and Reiko who was stronger. Maybe it all varied. Whatever…

                        Some alleys away, Reiko was suspended in mid-air, limp, his head falling onto his chest, and showing all signs of unconsciousness. A blue aura seemed to surround him. Even as Dante watched, Reiko's life force suddenly came into his mind's focus. It was slowly dripping away, getting fainter and fainter.

                        He growled, his hands tightening around the holsters of his guns. He ran forward, leaping across the gaps between the rows of buildings, coming to land lightly on roof after roof. Remy was at his heels one second, the next overtaking him, jumping down from a roof into the alleyway, jumping to the aid of his leader and friend.

                        Dante sent himself flying into the air and opened fire, his guns blazing, giving vent to a blood curdling war cry. The figure snarled and dropped Reiko to the floor, his eyes fixed on the red clad Demon Hunter. Remy dropped to his knees beside the fallen vampire.

                        'Oh no…' Dante's eyes remained fixed on those of Virgil's. 

                        'So, we meet again.' A slow smile spread across Virgil's lips. In response, growled angrily. 

                        'After this battle, we won't have another meeting.' With that said, Virgil slowly began to circle him, red eyes taking in every minute detail. Dante's eyes never left his. 'So alike, yet so different,' he said, musingly. Virgil ran a hand through his neat silver hair that was slicked back from his face. Dante sighed softly, as though unwilling to fight him again. 

                        'You always were the one who tried to be presentable…' Virgil smiled, and for once, it reached his eyes. Even though he had been corrupted by evil, he could still remember some things. 

                        'And you always were the one who showed attitude. Rebellious and contrary, sometimes on purpose, just for a chance to seem like an individual.' Virgil paused, and the warmth had gone from his eyes in an instant. 'A shame it's like this, wouldn't you say? All these memories we share, and they'll all go to waste.' Dante growled. 

                        'You're the one who forgot the legacy of our father and turned to the dark side! And how can you say you have memories? You forgot all about what you once called your family!'

                        'I've remembered now though, haven't I? I've remained by myself, in solitude for what seems like an eternity, slowly remembering everything of my past. You're so swollen with pathetic love for what once transpired from simians. Humans.' Here, he gave a derisive snort. Dante's eyes only narrowed, but other then that, there was no sign of rage on his face. 'Mundus was right. They deserve to die. They are pathetic. They are inferior to us.'

                        'You say you have memories…yet you forget our mother also. She was human.'

                        'Ambition has given way to pitiful relatives. And as for your other question, you were too unimaginative to even think about turning to Mundus' side.'

                        'You didn't turn of your own will. You were abducted, and our mother killed. I saw everything.'

                        'And how was it you weren't taken with me? Were you cowering in some dark corner?' 

                        'Shut up!' Virgil smiled, but changed the subject.

                        'I could have this city at my feet after this battle. Others could follow.'

                        'Could?'

                        'Let's be realistic, brother. There's always a chance I could slip up. You may be unimaginative, but you are also unpredictable.'

                        'I can only be either one or the other.' Virgil smiled.

                        'We shall see, brother. We shall see.'

                        'You're no brother of mine.' A pause. 'I thought I killed you on Mallet Island.'

                        'You killed Mundus. But you didn't kill me.'

                        'That much is obvious.' An amused grin from Virgil but then he continued.

                        'I had to recuperate. I knew at that point that you were too strong. So I trained.'

                        'Training alone didn't get you this strong.' Again Virgil smiled, but this time with slow indulgence. 

                        'Insightful. I see no harm in telling you how I became what I am today. I want you to know _exactly _what you're getting yourself into.' 


	20. Chapter 20

_Well well…hate to say it to you all but the next chapter will be the LAST one. (nods) After that, there's a sequel. Watch out for it. It's called Dark Legion-Cursed Gifts. ^_^ That way no one can get at me for having a RUDE title. Like…Dark Legion – The Uprising. Yes, you KNOW I'm talking to a _CERTAIN _person who reviews. ¬_¬_

Anyway, please keep reading, I am very happy with all the support you guys have been giving me. 

That having been said, here's the penultimate chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 20 

****

            Dante stared at Virgil, as though barely able to comprehend what he had just said. Virgil smiled.

            'It would be unfair to you if you did not know what to expect. After all, as you once said, I am "A man who fights with honour".' Another smirk. Dante said nothing but he narrowed his eyes. 'You told me you liked a man who can fight with honour. Surely you'll rise to my challenge.' Dante turned but then blinked seeing Remy for the first time. 

            'Is he okay?' Remy shook his head, half blinded by tears.

            'Something's wrong with him!' Dante blinked and knelt down beside the fallen vampire. Sure enough, Reiko's face was paler than before and his skin looked waxy and ashen. His breath was coming in harsh, short panting gasps. His eyes fluttered open, but they were dimmed. He swallowed hard and he looked towards Dante silently, weakly. Dante growled and stood up, enraged though he knew not why. He turned to Virgil, his growl growing louder.

            'What did you _do_ to him?' Virgil smirked, looking amused.

            'You _have_ changed, haven't you? Made a friend, did you?' Virgil cocked his head to one side and stared into Dante's eyes quizzically. Dante had kept up a low steady growl but slowly a realization dawned within him. It was true. Reiko was no longer just another client. He had indeed become a friend.

            'What did you do to him.' It was no more a question, but it had turned into a demand, his voice a low growl. The two had crouched into fighting stances without even realizing it.

            'The same thing I did to Mostro.'

            'And that was…?'

            'I used the crystal to drain him of his power. Did you really think it was your own doing that killed him? I weakened him and the vampire happened to run him through immediately afterwards.' Dante whirled around to look at Reiko. The vampire's eyes had closed again.

            'Your _friend_ won't die. He's already dead after all, isn't he? He'll just heal and regain his own energy. But now I have the power of a vampire, the spells of a magician, and my own strength. You are no match for me, Dante.' He paused. 'You can have three people fight against me. I have the power of three, so you shall have a team of three. Let's make this a little fairer on you…otherwise, I could just kill you as easily as I could kill a mosquito.'

            'You would have made a saviour, Virgil.'

            'But I'm not am I. No point in crying over spilt milk, brother.' Reiko opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet, stumbling slightly. He straightened up quickly afterwards as his strength returned to him. He stood by Dante's side, his hazel eyes flat, resigned. Dante blinked and wondered whether Trish would have enough strength to fight. No. Her wounds had been too severe. He would have to count on the two vampires that stood on either side of him, slightly behind him, making it only too apparent that Dante was their leader. There was no doubt that he could count on Reiko; he needed his added strength and speed. However, he wasn't entirely sure about Remy. What could he do? He seemed so weak, as though he had never seen a fight before. Virgil smiled and then drew out his sword.

            'You won last time, brother. Perhaps you will again. Yet somehow, I believe the odds are stacked against you.' Dante looked into those eyes and felt himself shuddering. There was only one thing that he did not doubt. They were in deep shit.

            Dante cast short sideways glances at the two vampires. Reiko still looked drained but even as he watched, something seemed to lighten up his features as more and more of his energy returned to him. Soon, instead of looking weary, he looked grim faced about the whole matter. Not much of an improvement but one nonetheless. Remy remained calm and composed, his face carefully arranged so then he seemed impassive.

            Virgil stood before them.

            'I hope you know exactly what you're getting into, brother.' A blue aura surrounded his body, lifting his hair away from his face. Reiko's eyes suddenly widened and he silently, without warning pushed Dante out of the way. A huge stalactite suddenly appeared where he had been standing a second earlier. Reiko had saved his life yet again. Figures…Remy dodged backwards as the sky seemed to rain down stone spears, driving them ever away from their foe. Virgil seemed to float in mid-air. No, scratch that. He _was_. He hadn't even morphed into his demon form.

            Dante back-flipped as another stalactite buried itself into the ground in front of him. Acting on an impulse, he jumped onto the smooth platform at the top of it and jumped off, leaping high into the air, heading straight for Nelo Angelo.

            The two fell to the ground together, Virgil in pain, blood streaming out of a wound in his arm. Reiko dodged from side to side, with the speed legendary of vampires, his movements fluid and sinuous, like a snake's. His eyes burnt into those of Virgil's before he finally lunged forward and joined the fight. Virgil raised his sword while on his knees and swung it wildly at the vampire. Reiko cart-wheeled to one side before bounding forwards, tackling him. Both rolled over on the ground and then righted themselves automatically ready to launch at each other's throats again.

            Virgil suddenly started laughing, a crazed maniacal sound. Reiko blinked, feeling his skin crawling. His mind felt as though it was being torn apart. He began screaming out words, words he couldn't understand. Dante and Remy were both frozen by bewilderment as a blue aura surrounded the vampire. Virgil and Reiko both chanted words from the ancient tongue of demons. Reiko's voice slowly faded out, his eyes wide and staring, his face blank. Nelo kept up the chant.

            Reiko's eyes stared about wildly. He was back in the car. Beside him, a small boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes stared absentmindedly out of the window. He reached out to tap the boy on the shoulder, to ask him to ask to go to the toilet or something, anything to stop the car from turning the corner. He should have known. He should have predicted it. It was obvious his hand was going to go through the boy's shoulder, wasn't it? After all, that was always the way that it happened.

            His heart and mind instantly filled with terror.

            'Get out of my head!' he screamed, shaking his head wildly, trying to remove the spirit within. He was afraid of seeing this nightmare again. He had seen it enough in his dreams, he didn't need to see it while he was awake. It was already burnt into his soul, into his memory. He stared about desperately. He needed to escape. The car turned the corner and he gasped as he heard that old familiar sound. The scream of his mother. Reiko screamed himself and screwed his eyes shut. Then all was silent and rain began to pour down against his body.

            He opened his eyes to find himself standing alone in the middle of a deserted playground. The rain was drenching everything, causing flowers to wilt under the weight of the water. He blinked and looked around but then saw the small boy standing alone at the fence that stood around the perimeter of the play area. He felt a lump come to his throat. He remembered this day only too well. The child looked lost and confused, his eyes terrified. Reiko felt tears, bloody tears trickling down his face.

            'Please…please stop this!' he cried out. He was quickly silenced as he heard his childhood self beginning to sob. He watched in helpless silence as the boy sank down to the wet concrete ground, sobbing into his knees. He wished he could do something, say anything to help. He watched silently as an adult walked towards him, her name too distant for him to remember it now. In the back of his mind, he knew she could not hear him; _would_ not hear him but even so, he couldn't stop himself from crying out.

            'Don't tell him now! Wait! Don't lie to him! Just tell him the truth!' The woman scooped up the boy in a hug and whispered soothing words into his ear, forcing the boy into calming down. His eyes brightened up happily as he looked up into her face.

            'Really? I'll really see them again one day? I'm going to wait here until they come back for me!' He turned towards the fence, peering out into the rain.

            'Reiko…'

            'They'll come driving up in their big black car and then they'll take me back home. When I see them, I'm going to tell my Mommy I love her, and I'm going to tell Daddy too!' Reiko looked towards the woman and saw something he hadn't seen as a child. Sorrow and regret. 

            The same boy lay in bed, tossing and turning as he lay in a deep sleep. The doctor bent over him, listening to his heart beat using a stethoscope. 

            'He's got Pneumonia…'

            'Oh no…'

            'It's not in the later stages. It should be easily cured.' The doctor handed the woman a prescription. 'Make sure he takes these antibiotics. Give him roughly about three to four weeks or so of rest and he'd be completely better.' The woman thanked him and he left. Reiko watched himself as he woke up from a disturbed sleep. The boy coughed weakly and looked up at his guardian wearily. 

            'You're not going anywhere for the next four weeks, young man. Not until you get better.' He said nothing but then looked panicked. 

            'Not even outside?' She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. 

            'Not even outside.'

            'But…I have to stay out there in case Mom comes to pick me up from this place.' 

            'That's what got you ill in the first place, honey…' She suddenly frowned. 'Who told you that they'd come back?'

            'The lady who brought me here. She said that one day me and my parents would meet again.' She looked sad for him, pitying even. The boy kept watching her, unease beginning to set in.

            'They…they _are_ coming back…aren't they?' The truth spilt from her lips. Reiko lowered his eyes as he heard himself yelling with rage, with shock before he was silenced by a coughing fit. Afterwards, the boy collapsed, exhausted from the coughing, his breath wheezing painfully in and out of his throat.

            'Reiko! Wake up! Wake up, Reiko!' He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. Remy was bending down over him, his eyes alight with concern. He heard the clashing of steel against steel as Dante continued on the battle. His eyes flamed red with anger as he remembered what Virgil had put him through. Dante hollered into the night sky, a creature turned mad with rage and charged at Virgil, sending him flying.

            Dante and Virgil flew at one another, swords clashing against each other. The two swayed in mid-air, trying to push each other back. Virgil smiled suddenly and flew back. Carried on by his own weight, Dante felt his balance slip, his wings beating unsteadily to try and keep himself afloat.

            Virgil flew higher, still in his first form. He laughed as blows rained down upon Dante's head, neck and back before finishing him off with a blow to the face, the force of it sending Dante flying backwards and then into the ground, a crumpled heap. He no longer had the energy to keep his demon form. His blue eyes slowly opened to see a pair of black boots walking past him in slow measured paces.

            'You must think you're very clever,' the vampire sighed, his voice flat, as though he were in a trance. 'Sadly you are very much mistaken. Those memories did nothing but strengthen my resolve to rid the world of your evil.' His voice was calm, controlled, unafraid. Dante tried to get up but his body ached in sharp protest. He collapsed back, waiting for his body's healing mechanism to kick in. Strange, it felt as though his vision was blacking out. This couldn't be. Hw couldn't be so weak. He wasn't…knocked out was he? His vision swam and settled on Remy, who was bending down over him, murmuring some words in a language he did not understand nor recognise.

            Reiko's eyes continued to burn red, his hair falling into them, his mouth set into a calm expression. Red locked on red, and Reiko knew suddenly that he had him. He smirked and held a hand out towards him. Virgil's sword clattered to the ground and he cradled his head in pain. Reiko continued to stand as he was, one hand stretched outwards.

            'I am in your mind, Virgil. You are strong, but you are powerless against the mind games a vampire of my calibre can play. Resist, and the pain shall worsen. You're dealing with one from the highest class of vampire. Our strengths are great and are many. Despair.' The demon snarled and suddenly launched himself at him. The vampire calmly took a step back, the movement too quick for the eye to follow. Reiko frowned and tried to exert more pressure. It was difficult; some force in Virgil's mind had appeared to deflect his mental attack. Virgil sprang forward again, knocking Reiko backwards. Remy jumped back, away from Dante as he finished healing him. Dante rushed back into the attack. Steel sang against steel, blood was spilt upon blood; the dance had begun.

            Virgil's blow was parried. Dante whirled around, spinning, his sword raised in the air, ready to come crashing down. To Remy's eyes, it was like some sort of twisted ballet. Neither succeeded in hitting each other yet each move was performed with the fluid grace of a dancer, as though the entire battle had been choreographed before.

            Reiko joined the fray, determined to destroy, attacking Virgil from behind, using his bare hands to hold the Dark Knight in a strangle hold. Dante aimed and raised his sword. Reiko jerked Virgil's head back violently.

            'Kill him!' Dante continued to aim so then he'd hit his chest. He moved a few centimetres to the left, so it was poised over his heart. 'Why do hesitate? Kill him!' Dante lowered his sword and shook his head. 

            'I…I can't…' Reiko stared at him incredulously but said nothing, silently understanding. Virgil was his brother. Before, he hadn't known but now he did. It made the task all the more difficult after knowing the truth about your enemy.

            'You're a fool to stop, Dante,' Virgil whispered. 'You're not going to change my mind into joining your side. Not now, and not ever. My master ordered me to kill you. I wouldn't have dreamt of it ordinarily but she made me an offer I couldn't refuse.' He lunged forwards, dragging Reiko with him. Reiko cried out in pain as Virgil shook him off and then stabbed him in the chest with a silver dagger. Reiko fell to his knees, thick blood oozing out of his mouth before he fell forward, face down into the ground.

            Dante fought and battled, all compassion completely erased. He growled to himself; he had been careless. Well, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Virgil parried each of his blows but then forced his sword deep into Dante's chest. All time seemed to slow down. Remy stopped trying to heal Reiko only to stare as Dante's life slowly, painfully ebbed away. Dante's eyes glazed over, and a thin trickle of blood escaped from his lips. His breath turned ragged and he closed his eyes tight. Virgil laughed and watched, almost as though in fascination as Dante's blood dripped onto the ground, forming a pool. Dante slowly raised his head, his eyes opening again.

            'I'll…kill you…and this master of yours!' Virgil laughed.

            'There _is _still a chance that you might win…but you would have barely won against me if you do. The demon army that's being gathered will surely end your life. Face it, brother. You'll die, whatever happens.'

            'Demon army…'

            'You don't have to worry about it.' He wrenched the sword suddenly and thrust it deeper. Dante gasped and vomited up blood before turning completely limp. Virgil smiled thinly and his eyes settled on Remy. The last one standing took a step back, his eyes wide with fear. Sure he knew magic but most of his spells caused illusions and were healing spells. Most of them…

            Remy rubbed the palms of his hands together. The ground underneath Virgil shook. The Dark Knight glared but then his eyes widened as three zombies suddenly grabbed his ankles and started trying to pull him down. Virgil snarled and thrashed wildly, turning his hands into demon claws as he slashed them into pieces. He charged straight for Remy who started calling upon the dead to aid him. Virgil scattered them like bowling pins and launched himself straight at the inexperienced vampire.

                        Remy hardly had time to dodge, as Virgil turned into his demon form. His powers suddenly ran out just before he hit him. Virgil suddenly froze and turned around. Dante was standing up, his eyes blood red. He wrenched the sword out of his chest. One minute, he stood as a man, the next he was hulking demon. Burnt wings spread from either side of his body. Virgil's eyes widened.

            'So the legend is true? You really do have two demonic forms?' His eyes narrowed slightly. Dante's mind called out in the demon's mind somewhere, but it was blocked out by the sudden rush of blood in his vision. The demon charged, wings unfurling, moving in a red and black blur. Virgil cried out hoarsely in pain as razor sharp claws burrowed themselves into his skin. A guttural satanic laugh rent the air as Dante ripped at him in a mad blood frenzy. Virgil was crouched down on the ground, shivering as blood leaked out of his wounds. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the look in Dante's eyes. He wasn't his brother anymore. He was a monster, thirsting over the kill as the scent of blood excited him.

            Virgil tried to back away but he was too slow as Dante grabbed him and took off into the air, twisting Virgil's neck at an impossible angle. Virgil struggled wildly, trying to get loose. His struggling suddenly stopped as Dante snapped his neck as though it was nothing more than a twig. He landed softly on the ground and roared but shuddered as the power suddenly left him. He staggered backwards and fell with a thump, watching in shock at the blood on the ground. Dante felt a sudden pang of fear. Did he really do all this? He stared at his brother's mangled body, frozen by shock, only moving when he heard Remy whimpering from somewhere behind him.

            Reiko lay on the ground, shuddering, his eyes wide. He looked slowly at Dante and gave vent to a soft, feeble moan before his eyes fluttered closed. He blinked and felt his coat pocket for the brown pouch he had earlier taken from Devil May Cry. He carefully pulled out the dagger from Reiko's body and then placed a gem on his body. A white aura surrounded the vampire and the wound was healed. Reiko himself seemed no better. Remy looked like a kicked puppy.

            'He's…lost too much blood.' He shook his head. 'He's gonna…die.' Dante scowled, fighting against the urge to get up and walk away. He sighed and looked down at Reiko. He had opened his eyes, the colour deep, like a man who was drowning. His face looked incredibly young at that point, his eyes seemed too big for his face, like a child who watched his parents walk out of the room before all the monsters were gone. 

            'What happens…if a vampire feeds from another vampire?' Remy shook his head.

            'Two things. He might become a schizo…he might gain some traits of my personality, if not all of it. He'd be fighting to either be himself or be me. Also, he could very well die as well. Drinking from another vampire is taboo. It's cursed. If Reiko did drink from me, he would never be accepted. The other vampires would wish to kill him. It makes no sense, really, but this thing happens.'

            Dante bit his lip before he carefully slit his wrist and held it to Reiko's lips, somewhat amazed that he was actually allowing himself to be fed from. Guess there was a first time for everything, add feeding a vampire to the list. A strange mewling sound escaped Reiko's lips. He stayed awake long enough to heal Dante's wrist before he fell into an exhausted sleep. Dante didn't much care; he felt pretty much the same way-like he was going to collapse. He picked up Reiko over one shoulder, righted his motorcycle, gave a single nod towards Remy's direction in silent acknowledgement before starting back for home.


	21. Chapter 21

_I really am kind of surprised I ever managed to get the support I got. Despite getting a flame, I'm not going to give up my writing just because one person said they couldn't get past the first chapter of HiTH without puking. I mean, if s/he's too stupid to realise that what I write won't necessarily appeal to everyone, and that the story isn't MEANT to make sense, and that I DO use my own characters and my own creative streak, well, s/he is just a moron. _

            _With that having been said, I must thank everybody who reads this fanfiction and reviews, as well as those who read this fanfiction, and don't review. I love you guys. Anyway, this tale has now drawn to a close, but don't worry. Reiko will return, and new faces will make their appearance. It's already in the works. _

_            Keep a look out for_

_            Dark Legion – Cursed Gifts_

Chapter 21 

****

            Eight days passed and still Reiko remained in a state of unconsciousness. Trish stayed by the vampire's side, making sure the blinds were drawn during the day, always ready to be there in case he woke up and needed something. She sighed and turned as she felt Dante standing beside her, holding the now complete crystal.

            'So you finally found it, huh?'

            'Yeah…I have no idea why, but Virgil threw it in a trashcan.'

            'No wonder why you stink so bad.' Dante ignored the comment.

            'How is he?'

            'I think he's still recovering.' Dante looked irritated.

            'Recovering from _what?_'

            'Well…my theory is that when he got stabbed, it damaged some organ. Obviously not his heart or he'd be ash. The gem healed the gash but probably not the internal injury.' Dante shrugged but his face looked serious.

            'I should have killed Virgil when I first had the opportunity. I shouldn't have hesitated.' Reiko's eyelids lifted slightly, showing a thin sliver of hazel. Trish's gaze snapped onto him and watched eagerly as the vampire woke up.

            'Welcome back to the land of the living.' The vampire smiled faintly, showing fang.

            '…Hey…' He croaked. He cleared his throat painfully, blinked and then looked around. 'What happened?' Trish realised only then that she had been holding her breath since Reiko first opened his eyes. 

            'We found out that Virgil's been following orders from some master of his.'

            'I was awake for that.'

            'We have to stop her.' Reiko looked at Dante wearily.

            'And how do you propose we do that?' Dante shook his head. 

            'I'm not sure.' Reiko slowly sat up. 'I do know that we're going to have to raise some kind of army to try and defeat the one she, whoever _she _is, is raising.' Dante sighed heavily again.

            'I don't know enough people.'

            'Maybe not, but you forget who you talk to, Dante.' Dante looked towards him. Trish blinked. 

            'Your guild was all but destroyed.'

            'True…but I should hopefully still be respected enough to get other vampires to join our cause.' Dante stood up.

            'Woah woah woah…hold on. Let me get this straight. You expect me to team up with your people? Vampires?' Reiko blinked. 

            'You had no qualms about teaming up with me before. Why now?'

            'You, I know I can trust. I don't know about whether I can trust the whole race.' Reiko slowly, unsteadily stood up, legs trembling under his weight, cutting a brave figure yet again in torn black jeans, a torn black shirt. His hazel eyes were grave.

            'Everyone's lives is at stake here, Dante. Count on the resources you have. Or you may as well give up now.' Trish also stood.

            'What do we have to lose?' Reiko looked at her gratefully and then turned back to Dante.

            'The vampires will not want to bow down to demons. The demons will slowly but surely kill all humans, thus killing us.'

            'You could take blood from a demon.'

            'The only reason I took from you and Trish is because you are both half human. We would be able to survive on demon blood for a while…but it would turn us evil if we continued to do so. I don't think any of us would like that.'

            'How do you explain Jaal?'

            'He wanted power.'

            'Won't the vampires gain power from this?'

            'No. If any teamed up with the demon army, we would gain power, but only for a short time. We would still die. My race would be more than willing to fight with you, Dante. Our lives, as well as the humans' depends on this war.' Dante sighed and then nodded.

            'All right.'

            'I am glad this alliance has taken place, Dante.' He staggered and then sat back down on the bed, shaking slightly. Trish brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes, which had dimmed again.

            'You're still so weak.' Reiko shrugged.

            'I need to start gathering forces. I must go.'

            'But-' Dante nodded.

            'Okay. We'll take care of business over here and find out any information we can.' Reiko nodded and stood up again, steadier than he was before. He slipped into his trenchcoat. Trish watched him incredulously. Reiko mistook her look of horror and smiled softly at her.

            'Don't worry. I haven't forgotten what I said. By tomorrow, your payment shall arrive.' Trish continued to gawp at him. Reiko blinked and turned towards Dante. 'Name your price.' The demon hunter simply shrugged.

            'Whatever. Do as you see fit.'

            'Helping me gain revenge is priceless…' He looked thoughtful. 'Don't worry…whatever I send, I'm sure it'll cover all the damage to your bike and your home.' He paused again. 'I expect we shall meet again.'

            'The way things are going, you can count on it.' Reiko smiled, dry, humourless. 

            'Well…until then.' Dante nodded. With one last courteous nod towards Trish, Reiko left. Dante watched the vampire through the window until he was swallowed up by the darkness.

            Outside, the moon glowed palely. Reiko's eyes glimmered in the darkness, his world, his kingdom. He carried nothing with him, save the knowledge of what he was setting out to do, and who and what he was. His fangs shone slightly as he gave something of a disbelieving smile, unable to believe the mammoth task at hand.

            The vampire slowly raised his eyes, taking in the position of the moon, and set off, ever onwards, determined to meet his fate head on.    

The Saga Continues… 

**_In_**

**_Dark Legion – Cursed Gifts_**


End file.
